Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge
by BreakingWays
Summary: It was the aftermath of Arc 1, the aftermath of the fall that was New York. And the loss that the Digidestined faced. Now the Digidestined will discover and new Digivolution: Bio-merge. They will use this ability and learn it well to fight and defeat the Demon Lords. Can the Digidestined be able to handle them or will they fall once again?
1. Becoming Stronger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 1: Becoming Stronger**

* * *

"New York is fixing to be repaired, though the damage and casualties are sadly high. We can hope America and New York citizens live in harmony and peace." The new reporter on the television says. The television gets turned off, leaving a hospital room completely silent.

It's been nearly a week since the attack on New York City. Mimi is living in Japan, with the Yagami residents.

A boy sits on clear white bed. He looks out the open window, it was a cloud day in Japan. The boy had bandages all over his body, he had one around his forehead. He only had jeans on. His name was Daisuke Motomiya.

The boy who lost his power of Miracles. He looks to the side, sees the Digi-egg. He waits patiently for Chibomon to come out. Daisuke sits back, his come up to the bed. He lays down and holds the egg.

"You're finally awake," Daisuke hears a familiar voice, he sighs. He sits down and turns around, Gennai stands in the other side of his bed.

"What do you want?" Daisuke coldly says. "Are you going to tell me how I made a mistake. How I let my emotions get the best of me? That I lost a valuable asset to winning these guys?" Daisuke gives Gennai a look of displease.

"No," Gennai shakes his head. "Daisuke-san, Azulongmon told me a time would come when he will release this ability. I didn't know it was going be now." Gennai explains, Daisuke was complete confused.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asks and Gennai sits down on Daisuke's bed.

"You see, back then, when the Digital was actually created. Iori's father only discovered the Digital World Portal. But the Digital World you once knew was created by an all powerful Digimon. He brought Digimon, but then one Digimon came into this world. Lucemon." Daisuke now is listening closely. "Lucemon brought great evil, creating and spawning evil Digimon. He initially created the Seven Demon Lords including himself."

"So what? Gatomon already told me about this." Daisuke interrupts.

"Now be patient, well there was a Digidestined. The first Digidestined, he was incredibly powerful. he had incredible power, the Digidestined of Power. He was from a different world."

"Wait!" Daisuke interrupts once again, "what do you mean by that? Different World?"

"Daisuke-san, I have told you once. Maybe not perfectly, but there are worlds. Worlds that have the same time period, but different people. There are worlds where people have never heard of Digimon and worlds where people live with Digimon. There are worlds where there is another you, just the time line has changed."

"Like Multi-verse?"

"Yes, well the Digidestined of Power lived in another world. Who was technology advanced, well they were the first Digidestined in history. He traveled and discovered things, but then one day our Digital World was attacked and the Demon Lords came. He killed the six Demon Lords and enslaved Lucemon into a prison." Gennai then looks up the ceiling. "He gave one Digimon a key and they set a restriction. That if Lucemon broke out of the prison, Azulongmon must release the key that took away the ability to Bio-merge."

"What's Bio-merge?" Daisuke finally asks.

"It's a power, a Digivolution of the highest standard. When the Digimon combines with their partner. They become one and turn to a Digimon, Level of a Mega, but power strong enough to exceed even Omnimon."

Daisuke looks angrily at Gennai, "A power like that!? We needed that, why the hell would this Digidestined of Power guy, would restrict such a power that we needed!?" Daisuke growls.

"Because of anger," Daisuke stops, looking surprised. "The ability to Bio-merge is when you discover what you and your Digimon wants. Mimi-san was about to Bio-merge, but couldn't do to the fact that she was angry. But once you Bio-merge, your emotions are dependent on the power. You hold darkness inside your heart don't you?" Gennai asks and Daisuke moves back, he was caught off guard.

"He did it to make sure the pressure was right, the time was right. Now the ability has been released and you will be able to Bio-merge with Veemon." Gennai stands up and turns around. "Daisuke-san, the Digidestined of Power came from a different world to protect this one. He left hismark and changed what could have been a world of terror and destruction. Look I don't know how or why the Demon Lords are Digidestined, or turn to Digidestined, but that is not my concern. You saw the destruction they did in a short amount of time!" Gennai reminds Daisuke of New York City. "This world and more worlds around will be affected. I'm telling you that now you have your chance, to beat them." Daisuke's eyes widen, but they calm down.

"Daisuke, every other Digidestined know about this, Taichi and Yamato have already started to train for Bio-merge. Now Daisuke, the stronger the bond... the more power you will have and the stronger you will become." Gennai turns around and starts to walk out.

"Who was the Digidestined of Power?" Daisuke asks, Gennai stops.

"I don't know, but it was a human who obtained Digimon power of Bio-merge. Supposedly he was more powerful than the first Digimon, but who knows. All I know about them is that he died fighting, but I don't know who he fought." Gennai shrugs and walks off.

"Bio-merge," Daisuke whispers and looks out his window once again, seeing the cloudy sky.

* * *

It was a clear wasteland, it was completely empty, only rocks and hills around. "I can't you found a place like this," Yamato walks forward. He was wearing a blue shirt. He had on black shorts and white shoes.

"It wasn't hard, I just needed to look." Taichi sits behind him. Taichi had on a white shirt, normal jeans and black shoes. "Yamato-san this place has no civilization, no civilization around, miles and miles away, we can go all out." Taichi chuckles.

"Really? That's good," Yamato sits down too and looks at the view. "Remind me of the Digital World," Yamato sighs.

"Yes," Taichi agrees, the wind blows lightly. "It's too bad Agumon and Gabumon can't feel the fresh air, but they can have fun." Taichi stands right up immediately.

"Yeah, they are together and with us at the same time." Yamato stands up. "So now we can go all out huh?" Yamato chuckles.

"Yes, so we can train, but really. I want to kick your ass." Taichi looks down.

"For Sora-chan, I guess, but you asked her out right after I broke up with her." Yamato says and Taichi chuckles too. "What kind of friend are you?"

"I asked the same thing when you first went out with her." Taichi responds, they both simultaneously walk forward. "Yamato-san, I'm doing this so we never get angry during an important mission."

"So we never get angry and jealous of each other ever again." Yamato adds on.

"So Envy doesn't have to prove us wrong and catch us off guard. All the hate we have for each other, we are going to take out right now and never again will be angry at each other." Taichi smiles.

"Yeah, ditto." Yamato turns around, Taichi does too, they both don't look at each other. They look at the sky, slowly both their heads moves down. "You motherfucker!"

"Son of a bitch!" Yamato and Taichi take out the anger they were having.

"Bio-merge Activate!" They both scream.

* * *

"So explain to me what happens once we bio-merge?" Hikari sits down, wearing her pajamas at the couch. She was looking at Koushiro. He wore a blue stripped shirt, he had on khaki jeans and orange shoes.

"It's simple, you and your Digimon become one. Your soul and hers become one, you don't necessarily become a Digimon, but it is for the activation of Bio-merge. This way you have to literally die to never Bio-merge, or lose energy. The Digimon share like, a same room and when you Bio-merge is as if you are calling them." Koushiro tries to explain and Hikari is left confused.

"Azulongmon made this possible, when you Bio-merge, you and your Digimon are inside the same Mega Digimon. Then when you Devolve, you are still normal, but Gatomon moves to another world. A inner world and everyone's inner world is connected. Though you can't use others Digimon, you can use yours to Bio-merge. Your Digimon will be able to communicate with you whenever you like. Though you won't be able to hear from another Digimon." Koushiro explains it better now.

"So I can talk and hear Gatomon, but never again Agumon?" Hikari asks, Koushiro nods. "It can't be helped I guess, but for now I have to wait," Hikari turns to the digi-egg. "I'm going to Bio-merge!" Hikari clenches her teeth angrily.

"Also, once you learn Bio-merge, you can take out your Digimon, but only a set amount of time. Unless if it's Champion to Ultimate and it is for tactical or little fighting reason, but that is once after your Bio-merge. Armor Digivolution works the same way." Koushiro informs.

"Go it," Hikari nods.

"Remember, you need to have a strong bond, willing soul and balance in hearts." Koushiro stands up, "I need to go, Gennai and I are going to talk about something. Gennai said he was going to pass on the information to Daisuke-san, so don't worry about him. Everyone else is set."

"Okay, bye," Hikari smiles and nods. Koushiro nods and exits the apartment. Hikari sighs and lays on her couch. She looks at her digi-egg, the reoccurring visions of Silphymon's Death keep showing up. Hikari then remembers the auras of both Envy and Serena. Then the image of Daisuke with the red colored black eyes. "I'm going to become stronger..."

* * *

"_It really sucks waiting,"_ Miyako looks at her digi-egg. _"I wish you didn't die at all,"_ Miyako hugs her digi-egg. _"And I'm completely bored. Ken-kun is training, Takeru-san, Iori-san are training. Sora-san and Hikari-san are waiting for their Digimon and Mimi is too."_ Miyako sighs. She leans back to lay on her bed.

She wore a white shirt and purple sport shorts. _"Daisuke-san is in the hospital. And I have no one to talk too." _Miyako then looks up at the ceiling. _"I'm worried about Mimi-san and Ken-kun the most. Daisuke now has some supposed darkness... then the Sin Digidestined." _Miyako remembers Envy's face the most for some reason.

"_I just wish I was strong, but won't I be greedy for that?"_ Miyako was self joking._ "But seriously, I couldn't even look at Envy, she scared me so much. I'm going to be able to help everyone and maybe, maybe one day kill Envy!"_ Miyako jumps up.

"_I guess I can start for now,"_ Miyako sits down on the ground. She has the digi-egg now right in front of her. _"Even if it takes me hours, days, I don't care..."_ Miyako starts to calm down her self mentally. "I'm going to protect Ken-kun, Hikari-san and everyone else... I hope..."

* * *

Daisuke is sitting in the middle of his hospital bed. He looks down at the digi-egg that was right in front of him. Daisuke had his left leg bending up. He rest his head on it, since Gennai left. But he did come back because he forgot to inform Daisuke about what will happen to Veemon once the Bio-merge is done.

Daisuke then closes his eyes and breathes. The digi-egg in front of him shines and forms a little shape. Chibomon is formed, he looks up, "Daisuke-san," Chibomon and Daisuke both make eye contact. Daisuke gets a smile on his face.

_Daisuke is ready for round two, training starts. The Bio-merge Arc Starts_

* * *

**End**

**Next Chapter: Sorrowful Kind Girl**

**I'm going to try to improve my grammar/spelling from now on. So hopefully I can. You guys if you read and like it, please review, I want to get feedback. By the way? Who would you like to see fight between good and evil now?**

**One more thing, how do I find a Beta reader and how does it work?**


	2. Sorrowful Kind Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 2: Sorrowful Kind Girl**

* * *

A girl is sitting down, she wears a white shirt. She had on red pajama pants too. She looks down completely emotionless and making no sound. Mimi Tachikawa, currently living in the Yagami Residents.

Mimi looks down at her Digimon's Digi-egg. In her right hand was her small digivice. In her left hand was the necklace her parents gave her a long time ago. Her left hand shakes more, Mimi's eyes start to darken. "Sloth..." Mimi's voice was getting angrier, she was clenching her teeth.

* * *

_**-Six Days Ago-**_

* * *

Mimi is walking down the street of a New Jersey city. She was walking with the people hat survived the attack. Mimi knew nothing, nothing about what happened. She didn't care either. She was holding her digi-egg, carrying it with both her hands.

"New York is destroyed," a random lady says. She passes Mimi, Mimi still keeps on walking with her mind set on one thing.

"I know it is, did the Digidestined win?" A man asks.

"I don't know, I think they did, we aren't being attacked." The lady replies. Mimi keeps on walking, just hearing people talking about New York. New York's Destruction, evil Digimon and loss family members. Mimi then sees a shadow pass over her completely.

She looks up and sees many helicopters. She goes back to walking straight ahead, while everyone looks at the helicopters. She passes everyone, bumping into nobody. She looks up again, she sees more helicopters pass by.

"Mimi-chan!" Mimi hears her voice called. She turns around, sees Miyako and Hikari running through the crowd.

"There she is!" Miyako smiles widely, she slows down. Her and Hikari both see what was the eyes of a emotionless human. Miyako shakes her head and runs forward. Hikari stops completely and looks down.

"Mimi-chan..." Hikari didn't know what that look was about. Jyou, who first hand saw what Envy did to families, did not have the same emptiness. Miyako hugs Mimi, Mimi only looks down.

"Mimi-chan, I thought I wouldn't find you. I thought you... you died." Miyako was happy in tears.

"Is everybody alive? Our friends?" Mimi asks, Miyako completely stops. She was completely shocked, completely shocked at the way Mimi was talking. Like a robot, commanded to speak one way.

"Yes... we are all okay," Miyako could only reply, with a smile. "Mimi-chan, did..." Miyako feels a pat on her shoulder. Miyako turns around and sees Hikari with a cold look. Mimi turns around walks forward, away from the two young Digidestined.

Hikari started to shed some tears, "Miyako-chan, leave Mimi alone for now, okay?" Hikari asks.

"Hikari-chan, why are you crying? Why Mimi needs to be left alone-"

"Where are Mimi-chan's parents?" Hikari quickly asks. Miyako's eyes widen, "We saw Michael-san and his parents, we looked around a lot. Mimi-chan... she lost her mom and dad..." Hikari sobs.

Miyako shakes her head slowly, she turns around quickly. She almost chases Mimi, but then realizes something. Something even Hikari knew after quickly noticing her eyes. "Mimi-chan saw them die..." Miyako finally figures it out. Hikari drops down completely sobbing. Miyako is only left standing and tearing up.

* * *

"What?" Sora and Yamato both look at Gennai. All three were on a helicopter, flying to the refugee camps in New Jersey. "Mimi-chan's parents were killed." Sora looks down, her body shaking.

"She saw them get killed too," Gennai adds. Sora covers her face and starts to cry, Yamato is left speechless. "I'm sorry, it happened so fast." Gennai leans forward and looks down.

"It's not your fault," Yamato says, he looks at his injured Tsunomon. "I wish I was just stronger and was able to help everyone out. But to be honest... everyone is feeling the same way." Yamato covers his face, trying to hide his sadness.

* * *

_**-One Day Later-**_

* * *

Mimi was normally eating her lunch, the camps provided food. Mimi stops eating half way and walks to her tent.

Once she gets there, she sees Hikari sitting, holding Palmon's digi-egg. "You lost your Digimon too," Hikari looks directly at Mimi, who was surprised.

"Gatomon..."

"Yes... she died fighting," Hikari puts her egg down gently. "She's with Onii-san right now, well her egg. I'm just going to wait for her to hatch." Hikari gives a smile to Mimi, who just sat down right next to Hikari. Mimi leans forward and looks down with the same emotionless eyes.

"Mimi-chan, Gennai confirmed to me... what... what happened to your parents. Look, I'm-"

"Don't be sorry," Mimi interrupts, Hikari was taken back a bit. "It's not your fault, it's not anybodies fault. It's my fault...!" Mimi grabs her fist and tightens the pressure. "For not being strong enough to protect them." Mimi gives a slight emotion of anger. She shows this emotion, but Hikari, could see inside was a bottomless pit of anger.

"Mimi-chan, next time... next time we'll be stronger and-" Hikari suddenly gets cut off.

"And what?" Mimi speaks once again, like an emotionless robot. "Stronger, that's going to happen, but don't say next time. Don't ever say next time like they aren't dead!" Mimi growls and Hikari looks away. "I know you're sorry, just like Gennai is sorry for not being able to fight a Digimon. Just like everyone else is sorry for not predicting this attack. Just like everybody is sorry that they weren't strong enough." Hikari is now shaking, clenching both her hands. "Next time... next time... next time it will be different." Mimi's voice went back to cold and heartless.

"Next time I'm going to be stronger, next time, no one is going to be sorry. Next time I'm going to be stronger. Because the next time I see Sloth, I'm going to kill her!"

"Stop!" Hikari screams, "don't... don't be like this," Hikari was in tears and shaking. She couldn't stop feeling the fear of Mimi losing herself in anger. In the other side of the tent, Sora stood, covering her mouth and in complete tears. "Stop..."

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back," Mimi gets up and walks away. She gets out of her tent, she passes Sora. Sora stands both crying and speechless. She saw it, the anger Mimi had, the pain inside her. Mimi didn't even look at Sora, because she didn't bother to care about her friends at that moment.

"I'm sorry..." Sora cries, not knowing what to do. She did not know to help out Mimi. _"Why can't I even look at her, I'm so afraid of saying something wrong. I'm so afraid..."_ Sora keeps on crying._ "I'm so afraid Mimi will lose herself in hatred."_ Meanwhile, Hikari was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

_**-One Day Later-**_

* * *

Mimi lays on her bed and looks up at the roof of her tent. It was night time, Mimi been in her tent most of the time. She hears someone come in, she looks and sees Hikari once again.

"I don't expect you to apologize," Hikari says before Mimi could say anything. Mimi was a bit surprised that Hikari knew what she was going to say. "Don't apologize, I wanted to see you happy." Hikari walks towards Mimi and sits on the bottom left of her bed.

"Remember nearly one year ago, when the Dark Ocean took me away?" Hikari asks. "I remember being trapped and then Takeru-kun came... and he saved me. Then we all had a nice picnic..." Hikari smiles, Mimi looks at the Digidestined of Light.

"Then two months later, my birthday came and it was such a blast. I had so much fun." Hikari giggles and laughs. "I'm sorry about yesterday," Hikari is now in tears and shaking once again. "I couldn't bear... I couldn't bear to see you so... so cold. I wanted you to be back to normal. I'm so stupid, I don't even compare to what you gone through." Hikari starts to sob, tearing running down her face.

"It was so scary, Gatomon died for nothing!" Hikari screams, "the enemies won, Envy won! She beat us all without even getting hurt, like Serena." Hikari kept on crying, "I thought- I thought you would be okay. I was looking for you, hoping one good thing would come out of this. And nothing..." Hikari shakes uncontrollably. "I hate them..." Hikari gasps out.

"I hate them more than Piedmon, Myotismon, more than the Dark Ocean." Hikari clenches her fist. "How could they be so cruel? How could such horrible things exist?" Hikari was now broken down, she was understanding the hatred Mimi has.

Mimi got up and sat next to Hikari hugging her. "You're so kind, I love that about you." Mimi pets Hikari's head. "You're brave, coming up to me. I bet everyone knows what happened to me, but can't really face me. Miyako-chan and Sora-chan couldn't... but you are trying. Thank you for that." Mimi gives a smile.

"Yeah, I remember," Mimi giggles, "I remember you and Takeru-kun were so happy that Dark Ocean was defeated. Taichi-san being all brotherly, Miyako-chan being a best friend. Then Daisuke-kun with practicing soccer obsessively, Iori-kun being his quiet self. Everyone else having a blast." Mimi sets her head onto Hikari's head. "You are the Digidestined of Light." Mimi says making Hikari completely happy.

"But I have to be honest too. I am angry, angry? No I'm not angry, not even furious. I'm beyond those two emotions of hatred. I do want to kill Sloth. I do want to end her life... I want to be the one to kill her. I hate her and all of them so much. I'm sorry Hikari-chan, you can't change that." Hikari face goes down. "But I been so selfish haven't I? Don't worry I'm going to be okay from now on."

"Thank you," Hikari smiles. "Mimi-chan, my mom and dad are willing to let you live in our apartment back in Tokyo. Do you want to come?" Hikari and Mimi separate from the hug, Mimi smiles.

* * *

**-Present Time-**

* * *

Mimi stands up and goes outside her room, which is also Hikari's. She sees Koushiro talking with Hikari. She sits down and starts to hear the conversation. Her eyes widen and she has a smile on her face. She goes to the bathroom.

She heard the entire Bio-merge conversation. She looks herself in the mirror. She closes her eyes and then she sees images of Sloth killing her parents. She sees it over and over again, Mimi opens her eyes. _"I'm going to kill Sloth..."_ Mimi smiles looking into the mirror. She washes her face and walks out the bathroom.

"Mimi-chan?" Hikari sees Mimi, "oh I thought you were asleep. Koushiro came by and-"

"Don't worry," Mimi stops Hikari. "I heard everything. Sorry if it was eavesdropping. Bio-merge huh?" Mimi starts to think about it again. She looks at Hikari, who had a look of determination.

"I'm going to become stronger... I promise you I will." Hikari passes Mimi and goes into the bathroom. Mimi smiles and leans back onto the door.

She laughs quietly, "I will too, Hikari-chan," Mimi leans forward and walks back into her room. She sits down and looks down at her digi-egg once again. She closes her eyes and sees all her friends. She then sees Sloth, then Sloth once again murdering her parents. Her hands shiver in excitement.

In a moment, her digi-egg starts to shine. It closes in and forms a shape. Yuramon comes out and hops around a bit. Mimi gets a grin on her face. "Mimi-chan!" Yuramon cheers jumping up and down happily.

_Mimi is now ready to fight, the other Digidestined are ready too. The Bio-merge Arc is only getting started!_

* * *

_**End**_

_**Next Chapter: Harsh Training Condition**_

_**Well I hope my grammar/spelling was good. I checked and revised it as much as I could. Who would you like to see fight first?**_

_**I'm still finding a Beta Reader, so eh... Review and Thank you**_


	3. Harsh Training Condition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 3: Harsh Training Condition**

* * *

A crater stood in the middle, and around it was little damage to the land. The crater was huge and in the middle were two Digidestined. They both pant and try to catch their breath.

"We cool?" Yamato asks looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, we cool," Taichi says and puts up his left fist. Yamato puts his right fist up and they both fist pump. "Ow," they both cry and slowly put their hand down.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

* * *

"Daisuke is still in the hospital," Miyako walks down the hallway. She didn't have her glasses anymore. She wore a black bandana. She had on a red shirt and jean shorts. She had on red and white shoes. "Don't worry, I'm going to check up on him." Miyako was talking to Hikari in the phone.

"Daisuke-san," Miyako opens Daisuke's hospital room door. "Huh?" Miyako looks in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Hikari was calling through her house phone. She was wearing a white shirt, short shorts and pink sandals. "Miyako-chan?" Hikari asks and hears a slight pause.

"Hikari-chan... Daisuke-san probably sneaked out of the hospital." Miyako slowly says.

"Sneak out? Wouldn't you have seen him?" Hikari asks.

"The window is open... I think Veemon is back." Miyako once again pauses. Hikari was about to speak, "that damn idiot!" Hikari pulls her ear away from the phone. "Doesn't he know he needs to heal? Idiot!" Miyako screams.

"Well I guess it can't be helped..." Hikari slowly says. "Okay, if you find him or hear anything about him. Call me okay, thank you bye." Hikari puts down her house phone. She steps back, she looks down and grabs her right arm. She remembers the red colored black eyes. Hikari gives a look of disgust and shame.

"You're awfully down," Mimi walks pass Hikari with Yuramon on her shoulder.

"Yuramon!" Hikari smiles at the little Digimon. "I can't believe you're back!" Hikari hugs the small Digimon.

"Don't hug me to tightly, I'm fairly small." Yuramon giggles, Hikari smiles at the little Digimon.

"You'll live," Mimi smiles, "Hikari? Just now you had a angry look, is something wrong?"

* * *

"Oh, okay, so Daisuke-san has a darkness power inside him." Mimi leans forward while Yuramon hops around the apartment. "Does anyone know where it came from?" Mimi asks.

"No, but we have theories. Remember how when something has a light, there's a shadow. That little theory Gennai-senpai made long time ago?" Hikari asks and Mimi shakes her head. "Well, it says that sometimes, something good can be evil inside."

"Oh like the Yin-Yang kind of thing?"

"Yes, but let me go on. Well Gennai-senpai said that Daisuke-kun had a pure power. But then he showed some kind of dark emotion and it overcame the pure power. It created a secondary power, darkness. The same thing was with me, Dark Ocean, well at the time. Dragomon tried to release my darkness and make it overcome my Light." Hikari remembers Daisuke coughing blood. "Maybe that's why he was hospitalized, because his darkness was trying to take over."

"Oh right, Dark Ocean gave you nightmares. For Daisuke, it was his life force. But I don't get it, the same didn't happen to you?" Mimi asks.

"Something tells me he has been keeping this. But something similar did happen, remember when Onii-san got desperate for power and created the dark entity of SkullGreymon?"

"He showed a dark emotion, so it came out on Agumon, but why Daisuke? Isn't it supposed to come out on Veemon."

"Maybe it was like Ken-kun, that dark emotion grew. It made him become evil to make his Digimon become evil. Veemon was a dragon, a dragon that seemed unstoppable, but it was defeated by Envy. Daisuke-kun's Miracles was so pure... but the first minute that pure power felt a hint of evil emotions. It formed darkness." Hikari looks down in anger.

"Is it the Dark Ocean? Could the Dark Ocean be doing this?" Mimi asks Hikari.

"I thought that, but me and Ken-kun did not sense Daisuke-kun's darkness. I couldn't sense it, at all. I could only sense the malice he had to kill Envy when they fought." Hikari grabs her fist. "Daisuke has darkness inside him..."

"I don't know, I guess, but you said it yourself. This was building up, Daisuke-san kept this a secret. Now that I think about it, it was after your birthday, Daisuke-san lost his smile." Hikari's eyes widen very quickly. "Yeah, I mean, think about it. Daisuke-san seemed fine after MaloMyotismon. After Takeru-san saved you from the Dark Ocean he was okay, but yet... somewhere after your birthday he lost it. Did something happen?"

"I don't think so," Hikari replies quickly. "No one knows how long Daisuke-kun had this darkness, only Daisuke-kun himself." Hikari then turns to Miyako, "what do you mean, lost his smile?"

"Hikari-chan, when is the last time Daisuke-san gave that goofy wide smile?" Mimi asks, Hikari starts to carefully think. She saw that smile Mimi refers to, it was her birthday. "I guess you can say I saw it before everyone else. But yes, when I was in your birthday, the day after. Daisuke was so cold inside for some reason."

"I don't know, but it's none of my business if Daisuke-kun won't talk about it." Hikari gets up and walks to the kitchen. "All I know is that Daisuke has a darkness inside him." Hikari murmurs to herself.

The door suddenly shakes, Taichi comes in. He has bruises around his body and a beat up look. "Hey everyone.." Taichi lazily says.

"What happened to you?" Mimi asks, Taichi sits on the far couch. He let his body fall on it.

"I was training, all day with Yamato-san... Yuramon." Taichi smiles at the hopping Digimon. "But yeah, training with Yamato-san." Taichi pets Yuramon's head.

"It's sad that all you will be doing is training." Hikari comes in with an angry look. "You gotta be more careful, you look seriously injured." Hikari snaps, Taichi waves his hand forward, indicating he's fine. "Daisuke-kun supposedly sneaked out of the hospital. He's probably training too." Hikari huffs.

"About time-" Taichi almost yells until Hikari hits his head. "He's probably thinking, alone." Taichi rubs his injured head from Hikari's blow.

"Thinking about what?"

"What else, Daisuke-san lost his Miracle powers," both Mimi and Hikari look in utter shock. "Huh? Guess Gennai didn't tell you. Yeah... he lost it during the fight with Envy. His Darkness completely took over it. Azulongmon even confirmed it, since he can connect with his soul power." Taichi gets up, "Who knows what he is doing." Taichi shrugs, "but pretty much, Daisuke-san lost his purest power." Taichi walks, but completely falls on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Mimi looks completely worried.

"My body feels numb, I trained too hard." Taichi chuckles, he gets punched down by Mimi. "Ow."

"You deserve it!" Mimi screams at the sore Taichi. Hikari stands where she was, completely angry and disgusted.

* * *

"Daisuke-kun," Veemon looks at Daisuke's back. Daisuke stands straight, looking up into the raining sky.

"Veemon," Daisuke finally speaks. "Go train," Daisuke sits down and crosses his legs

"What about you?" Veemon asks and Daisuke looks down.

"I'm going to visit someone, someone who owes me rent..." Daisuke sarcastically says, but he was referring to his Darkness entity. Daisuke starts to calm his mind and entering his world. Inside his soul andmind.

* * *

"Pururumon!" Miyako cries and hugs her little Digimon. "I'm so sorry, I promise something like that won't ever happen." Miyako kisses her little Digimon.

"I'm happy to be back, what happened?" Pururumon asks and Miyako wipes her tears.

"I'll tell you all the detail later, but for now, I missed you so much." Miyako snuggles her Digimon. Her Digimon couldn't help, but to feel completely happy he was spoiled.

"Hello, anyone here? Miyako-chan," Ken was knocking behind the door. Ken wore a black shirt, he had on gray pants and black shoes.

"Ken-kun what brings you here," Miyako opens the door immediately. She smiles while holding Pururumon with both her hands.

"Your Digimon is back, that's good Mimi-chan's Digimon is back too. Hikari-chan's Digimon is left," Ken smiles and looks at the small Pururumon. "Oh yeah, I couldn't find Daisuke-san," Ken admits, Miyako huffs.

"Of course, typical Daisuke-kun, running off and doing what he wants to do. 'No Daisuke-kun, in no way shape or form does disappearing about the events that have happened, that you disappearing is a big thing.' That idiot!" Miyako stomps her foot. Ken is left chuckling very lightly and awkwardly.

"Miyako-chan, please calm down, you're crushing me," Pururumon gasps. "Daisuke-san disappeared? That really doesn't sound good."

"No, it's okay, we are confirmed he is still on Earth. We just can't find him, I think it has to do with the face his Miracles powers are gone that we can't locate him." Ken puts his head down.

"Why is that? Doesn't he have a digivice?" Miyako asks and Ken nods. "Then locating him can't be that hard."

"Yes, but his Miracle powers are gone. Those were the core of all his energy and energy of Veemon. It means Daisuke can't digivolve, nor armor digivolve unless..."

"Unless he finds a new way to digivolve, that must be sad. But wait... how did he fly off. I am sure from being in a high area of the hospital. He could have just flied off." Miyako remembers the little details of how Daisuke can't really escape.

"True, but there's a possibility that Daisuke-san has a new digivice, along with alternative and or new ways to make Veemon digivolve." Ken says to Miyako, who is a bit confused. "That dragon... before that, I saw two different Digimon. Something tells me Veemon turned into one of those Digimon." Ken added.

"A dragon?" Pururumon asks.

"Right, I guess it is appropriate to inform little Pururumon of what has happened." Miyako once again, snuggles with her Digimon. Leaving Ken awkwardly watching, he then looks down.

"_Daisuke-san, where are you?"_ Ken asks.

* * *

Daisuke pants heavily with his entire body sore. He falls down while AeroVeedramon roars. AeroVeedramon turns back to Demi-Veemon, who falls on his butt. "Ow, how long was it?" It was raining massively where they were at.

"Two Minutes, we're doing good..." Daisuke pants and gets up. "Now lets-" Daisuke stops and coughs blood.

"Daisuke-san!" Demi-Veemon runs towards Daisuke, who coughs. Daisuke gets up and looks at the sky.

"I won't give up, I'm going to control _you_." Daisuke screams and then looks back at Demi-Veemon. "Let's do this!" Daisuke says and Demi-Veemon nods. He turns to Veemon very quickly. Daisuke closes and opens his eyes, revealing red colored black eyes.

"Start!" Daisuke screams, Veemon turns to AeroVeedramon who starts to hit the air and train. Daisuke keeps on holding it, it was nearly two minutes later. Daisuke only passed three seconds of his last time. Daisuke collapses and throws up blood. "Damn..." Daisuke coughs.

"Daisuke-san..." Demi-Veemon looks with a sad look at his partner.

"Don't worry Demi-Veemon," Daisuke stands up, but he is completely shaking. "I'm just getting started... I won't stop. I won't give up!" Daisuke tries so hard, to stand tall. "I'm going to win..." Daisuke completely collapses

"Daisuke-san!" Demi-Veemon screams in panic, Daisuke lays on his stomach. Mud on his face, he just sees the image of Lust and Envy once again.

* * *

"It's almost time when one of you can go back to Earth. I need an attack on a special place." Pride speaks from the shadows. "Gluttony..."

"Yes Pride," Gluttony gets a grin on his face. "Tell me what to kill?"

_Pride's next action is coming very soon! Daisuke is training to control his darkness. Bio-merge Arc is about to hit its first fight!_

* * *

******End**

******Next Chapter: Tag Team Action 2**

******Well I hope my grammar/spelling was good. I checked and revised it as much as I could. Who do you think Gluttony will fight?**

******I'm still finding a Beta Reader, so eh... Review and Thank you**


	4. Tag Team Action 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 4: Tag Team Action 2**

* * *

In the white and black mountains of Russia, a portal opens. Gluttony comes up from the top of the mountain. Gluttony looks around, while the cold wind blows. Gluttony is wearing a black leather jacket. He is wearing a gray with white skull on it. He is wearing dark jeans and black boots.

"I can't wait to destroy this place," Gluttony smiles, data surrounds his arms. He spreads his arms looking down at the town close by.

* * *

"You still haven't found Daisuke-san?" Taichi was talking to Hikari through the phone. Taichi wore a blue long sleeve shirt, he had on black pants and dark blue shoes. "Stubborn, isn't he?" Taichi scratches the back of his head. "Hopefully he's okay." Taichi hangs up the phone.

"He's only been gone one day, what could he possibly be doing. Probably training," Taichi leans back and turns on his television.

"And on reporting news, an attack on Russia is currently happening by a Digimon." The news reporter says and Taichi's eyes just stare at the television

* * *

Beelzemon stands in the middle of a building in flames. He holds up a business man, "now tell me, where is it?" Beelzemon asks and the businessman is shaking in fear.

"Я не понимаю вас." The Russian man says, but Beelzemon doesn't understand at all. He only laughs and then pierces his right arm into his heart.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't understand you..." Beelzemon throws the man dead body. He points his gun at the ceiling and shoots. The entire building explodes, people look in shock. Beelzemon comes out and looks around. People start screaming and running.

Beelzemon spots a young girl in the ground. He goes up to her, pointing his gun. "You know where's the base for Digimon around here?" Beelzemon asks and the young girl looks in fear.

"Не убивайте меня, пожалуйста!" She begs, but Beelzemon laughs once again.

"I can't understand you people!" Beelzemon gets ready to shoot, until someone lands behind him. Beelzemon's eyes widen, but he gets a sadistic look. He turns back into Gluttony and turns around. "Finally someone who can understand me..." Gluttony looks at Taichi. Taichi was wearing the same cloths, but he had a large black coat that had some fur around his hoodie.

"It took me ten minutes to get here at full speed. This place is so cold..." Taichi shivers, Gluttony sits down. "So why did you turn back?" Taichi asks.

"Well I can sense your friend coming, so let us wait," Gluttony mocks Taichi the same way Envy did.

"Okay," Taichi normally sits down too. He looks up at the sky. Gluttony was shocked, he keeps staring at Taichi.

"_This is weird, Envy told me he would get angry if I mock him this way. I don't get it." _Gluttony then looks closely._ "His eyes are different... his aura... he's stronger."_ Gluttony starts to power up, getting ready to turn to Beelzemon. Gluttony stops and he looks back, he sees Yamato.

"Taichi-san, you cheated, you already left when you called me!" Yamato screams and marches toward Taichi. Yamato wore a black long sleeve sweater. He had on a blue coat over it. He wore dark jeans and black shoes. "You wanted to race, yet you left before I did!" Yamato glares at Taichi.

"Sorry," Taichi shrugs, Gluttony powers up once again. Yamato and Taichi both look at Gluttony. "We aren't going to win..." Taichi grins.

"The objective isn't to win, it's to survive and save everyone. But look at us now, we're way stronger." Yamato moves forward, he takes out his digivice. It was blue and yellow, it looked like the D-3. But it looked much thinner.

"Ready?" Yamato asks and Taichi takes out his digivice too. His was orange and yellow color. "Bio-merge Activate!" They both scream, a light surrounds them while darkness surrounds Gluttony.

Beelzemon comes out, he looks forward, seeing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. _"Seems like they combined with their Digimon, but their forms haven't changed."_ Beelzemon takes out both his guns. _"I need to finish this quick, I got a mission to do."_ Beelzemon points his guns, he doesn't see MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon anymore.

"What?" Beelzemon looks around, he looks down and sees WarGreymon come up the ground. He was using_ Great Tornado_, spiraling to Beelzemon's stomach. Beelzemon gets hit and is completely sent flying. _"Damn, much more powerful, more powerful than that dragon Veemon became..." _Beelzemon holds his stomach.

Beelzemon looks to the left side and sees MetalGarurumon, he hits him with his missile. WarGreymon looks up and sees an explosion of cold air. MetalGarurumon comes out and lands right next to WarGreymon. "Are you okay?" WarGreymon asks.

"I am, but I don't think he took that much damage." MetalGarurumon growls, WarGreymon laughs and gets in a fighting position.

"That's expected... especially from a Demon Lord." WarGreymon looks up, sees Beelzemon land on the ground. Beelzemon moves forward, "here he comes..." WarGreymon flies forward. Beelzemon shoots his gun, WarGreymon flies up. MetalGarurumon jumps up, dodging the bullet.

"_Quick Shot!_" Beelzemon points up and shoots at WarGreymon. He goes towards MetalGarurumon, he had his right claws ready. _"Darkness Claw!"_ Beelzemon attacks. The attack is stopped by WarGreymon, who had his shield up. Beelzemon moves back, "Double Shot!" Beelzemon shoots both guns.

It creates a huge explosion, Beelzemon steps back. MetalGarurumon comes out from the side and shoots missiles at Beelzemon. Beelzemon moves back and dodges the missiles. He cuts some up, completely freezing his claws. He sees MetalGarurumon moving in a circle while keeping on shooting missiles.

"That won't work!" Beelzemon breaks the ice around his hands. He cuts up the missiles once again. He breaks them, suddenly MetalGarurumon stops. Beelzemon glares, but it changes to surprised look. He turns around and sees WarGreymon ready to fire his energy ball.

Beelzemon tries to move, but his legs were frozen to the ground. Beelzemon looks back at the energy ball. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon brings the ball down, Beelzemon stares at the blinding red ball. It completely makes the entire settings even brighter. Beelzemon points his left gun and shoots the ball. A huge explosion happens, causing a giant cloud of smoke.

WarGreymon was in the edge of it, he looks around. He sees a little shadow move around. "Where is he?" WarGreymon asks, he looks surprised and turns around. Beelzemon was right behind him, WarGreymon moves to the side. Dodging the claws of Beelzemon, WarGreymon tries to cut Beelzemon, but Beelzemon ducks down.

Beelzemon then uses WarGreymon's claws to stay up in the air with his left leg. Beelzemon quickly hits WarGreymon with a right kick. Beelzemon moves back down, he aims his guns at WarGreymon. They suddenly are frozen, "What?" Beelzemon looks at his guns. He then glances at MetalGarurumon who was right in front of them.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon fires a blast, it hits Beelzemon and completely smashes him down to the ground.

"_The fact that they can fly is already bad enough for me. But they work together way too well."_ Beelzemon comes out of the ground, he looks at the two Mega Digimon.

"_We can't waste too much power on these enemies."_ Agumon says to Taichi. _"Let's focus more on his weak points."_

"_That would involve finding them..."_ Taichi replies to his Digimon. _"Let's go then!"_

"WarGreymon, we tried our initial attack, what can we do now?" MetalGarurumon asks, WarGreymon gets ready to move forward.

"Yamato-san, what does everybody have and can be exploited well." Taichi's voice came out of WarGreymon.

"Oh that, then you go right, I go left." Yamato voice comes out. "Right... now!" MetalGarurumon screams, both of them move to their direction. Beelzemon looks at both for a split second. WarGreymon comes after him first, aiming his claws toward Beelzemon's face. MetalGarurumon backs up and gets ready to fire.

"That won't work," Beelzemon's crosses his arms and aims his guns at both Digimon. He fires and MetalGarurumon with WarGreymon start to circle around, dodging the bullets. Beelzemon stops shooting and the two Mega come for him again. "This again?"

WarGreymon stops and puts his hand in the air. "_Terra Force_!" WarGreymon throws the ball of energy. Beelzemon jumps up so he won't get hit. The blast explodes right under him. MetalGarurumon throws missiles at Beelzemon, he shoots the missiles to blow up mid-way.

Beelzemon's eyes widen, WarGreymon is right behind him. He goes to stab him, but Beelzemon turns around and blocks the attack. WarGreymon was surprised while Beelzemon lands on the ground. MetalGarurumon keeps on shooting missiles, Beelzemon jumps back, dodging each one. WarGreymon comes and does _Great Tornado_, Beelzemon jumps in the air to dodge the attack.

MetalGarurumon comes from the air, he throws his big missile. Beelzemon growls, he turns around and shoots the missile which was right in front of him. He lands on the ground with two frozen hands. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon both land smoothly right next to each other.

They both turn back to Taichi and Yamato. Beelzemon is caught off guard, but he turns back to Gluttony. "So we're taking a break," Gluttony mocks the two Digidestined.

"Taichi-san... he has a exploitable weakness." Yamato whispers to Taichi who nods.

"I know, once he's in the air, he can't react to who attack behind him... for a second." Taichi informs Yamato.

"_Where is it? I can feel it, but where?" _Gluttony looks around, "hey you two, are you going to start making out?" Gluttony mocks the two Digidestined.

"That second is all we need, for at least... a direct attack." Yamato steps forward. "He isn't like Leviamon, so him getting in the air won't be too hard. You will need to do _Great Tornado_, _Terra Force_ will be too open." Yamato reminds Taichi.

"I know, but don't worry about me," Taichi steps right next to Yamato. "I just need a second, a second to get a hit." Taichi starts to let out his aura, Yamato too.

"Oh you guys ready?" Gluttony smiles and starts to power up. He is completely surrounded by darkness.

"Taichi-san, I want to do the formation I did on you when we first trained." Yamato's eyes start to glow in bright blue.

"I was thinking the same thing, but it wasn't training. It was the ass whooping we both deserved." Taichi's eyes start to glow orange.

"Sure..." Yamato is surrounded by light and data. He comes out as MetalGarurumon. WarGreymon glides right behind him. Beelzemon takes out both his guns. MetalGarurumon shoots his ice breath towards the ground. It creates ice spikes, that quickly shot up.

Beelzemon shoots the spike, but they barely crack. "What?" Beelzemon moves back "He's using the nature around him, since it's snowing. His ice is much stronger!" Beelzemon keeps thinking about it. Beelzemon slides back and aims his gun at the two Mega Digimon.

The ice spikes get larger and Beelzemon keeps moving back._ "Can't hit them..."_ Beelzemon growls. He tries to move to the side, but the spikes rises towards it. "Damn it," Beelzemon looks to his other side and it grows the ice spike from there once again.

WarGreymon flies around the growing spikes. _"With the cold weather and material on the ground. These ice spikes are strong, but the only problem is that the larger the spike the slower and weaker. But they are quick in general."_ WarGreymon looks at Beelzemon who trying hard to get away.

"This is getting annoying!" Beelzemon tries to cut the ice spikes, but his claws get stuck. Beelzemon moves back as another spike was rising. He gets a little cut on his left arm. He immediately heals and keeps moving back. He couldn't turn around because the spikes were quick and couldn't shoot out because he was going to be open.

Beelzemon was stuck in moving back. He can only wait for MetalGarurumon to lose power. What he didn't know is that MetalGarurumon is trying to get Beelzemon out of the city or in an open area. So WarGreymon can attack and injure him.

"_Only one second..."_ Both MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon thought.

_The fight continues and is about to hit it's first climax. One second... will the two Digidestined pull off the attack?_

* * *

**__****End**

**__****Next Chapter: Winning a Losing Fight**

**__****Well I hope my grammar/spelling was good. I checked and revised it as much as I could. Do you think Yamato or Taichi is stronger?**

**__****I'm still finding a Beta Reader, so eh... Review and Thank you**


	5. Winning a Losing Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 5:****__****Winning a Losing Fight**

* * *

Beelzemon keeps on hopping back, he was almost passed the town he attacked. The spikes were still going up, MetalGarurumon was moving forward, while WarGreymon moved to the side.

"Damn it!" Beelzemon turns around and jumps forward. MetalGarurumon concentrates, Beelzemon moves back and sees a huge spike rise over her him. He looks around, seeing spikes rise up from all direction. Beelzemon was inside a ice spike tent.

MetalGarurumon stares for a second, in the peak, Beelzemon breaks through. Beelzemon looks down and sees one thin spike coming up to pierce him. He shoots at it and throws himself more in the air.

Beelzemon then turns a bit, he points his left gun at MetalGarurumon. Beelzemon's eyes widen, he is vibrating. WarGreymon was doing Great Tornado to the side of his body. "Damn-" Beelzemon was completely launched into the mountains.

Beelzemon's body spins until he fully crashes into a mountain. A white cloud explosion is seen.

"I got him..." WarGreymon lands right in front of MetalGarurumon. "Though his body is really rough," WarGreymon stares at his right claws. The left claw was cracked.

"At least he turned around... I'm a bit tired, but I can still fight." MetalGarurumon walks forward. WarGreymon nods and they both fly towards Beelzemon.

Beelzemon comes out of the hole that was made by his body. He had the left side of his stomach completely ripped off. It heals instantly, Beelzemon groans. _"Those two were planning on doing that, they were good, but I managed to get ready on impact."_ Beelzemon looks around. _"They also managed to drive me out the town."_

Beelzemon jumps and WarGreymon cuts the ground Beelzemon was on. "You're quick," Beelzemon takes out his gun "But not as fast as I am." Beelzemon shoots and WarGreymon dodges the two shots. WarGreymon goes up for a uppercut, but Beelzemon using his tail to block the claws. "That last attack," Beelzemon drops down to WarGreymon, "Really hurt...!" Beelzemon aims his claws towards WarGreymon's head

WarGreymon is surprised, but the claws stop before they could hit his face. WarGreymon moves back, Beelzemon's body was completely frozen. Beelzemon breaks through it and gets on one knee. MetalGarurumon flies right behind him, Beelzemon chuckles. "You two, are so enjoyable. I gotta admit, you two are fairly strong." Beelzemon then disappears. He shows up right behind MetalGarurumon.

He has his gun pointed at him, "but you're missing a lot to even match me." WarGreymon comes behind Beelzemon and Beelzemon already has his gun aimed at him. "Too slow..." Beelzemon shoots both Digimon, MetalGarurumon is smashed into the mountain. WarGreymon is sent flying back. Beelzemon is falling, but he spins both guns. He shoots at the hole MetalGarurumon is at.

"MetalGarurumon!" WarGreymon screams, Beelzemon lands and jumps towards WarGreymon at incredible speed. He is right in front of WarGreymon. WarGreymon's eyes widen, Beelzemon has a menacing sadistic look. Beelzemon aims his claws towards WarGreymon's head. WarGreymon had his shield to protect him, WarGreymon is pushed back.

Beelzemon lands on the ground, while WarGreymon stays in the air. _"He's powerful, no doubt, but way too fast."_ Taichi pants inside WarGreymon. Taichi stood, his body naked, but he was surrounded by orange data.

"_We were quick enough to dodge his attack when prepared." _Agumon says to Taichi. _"Taichi-san, close combat won't work, we need to get more sneak attacks in."_ Agumon recommends.

Beelzemon shoots and WarGreymon starts to move to the side. He was dodging every bullet Beelzemon shot. _"I know, but that's going to be hard with him fully prepared for any kind of attack!"_ Taichi screams and then WarGreymon gets shot back. WarGreymon uses his shield to block the other bullets. WarGreymon then feels no bullets hitting the shield. Beelzemon suddenly puts the shield down.

"What!?" WarGreymon says, Beelzemon jumped to him. Beelzemon smiles, getting a little laugh in. He aims his right claw to WarGreymon's face. Beelzemon is suddenly bitten by MetalGarurumon around the neck. They are both smashed down to the ground. MetalGarurumon gets out of the snow fairly quick.

"I thought you were completely injured!" WarGreymon comes down and MetalGarurumon smirks.

"Yeah right, I'm not going down that easily," MetalGarurumon says and sees Beelzemon rises up from the snow. _"It did hurt though,"_ Yamato smiles. "WarGreymon, we have to keep on trying now, every attack he expects, but there's always a opening!" MetalGarurumon growls and gets right to fight.

"I know, but we are going to need to pass our limits to do so!" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both fly forward. Beelzemon looks at both for a second, he moves forward too. MetalGarurumon stops and fires his missiles. Beelzemon pulls out his gun and shoots at them.

Beelzemon stops, since he was surrounded by dust. He looks forward and moves back completely, WarGreymon almost stabs him. WarGreymon then attempts to stab him with his right arm. Beelzemon moves to the side and aims his gun at WarGreymon's head. WarGreymon takes out his shield and blocks the bullet. He separates the shield, then goes for a gut hit. Beelzemon moves back, the attack doesn't reach him.

Beelzemon aims both his claws and swipes them to cut WarGreymon's head. WarGreymon ducks down, WarGreymon then goes an uppercut, but Beelzemon moves back. WarGreymon moves back, Beelzemon looks confused. He then gets serious and looks behind him. A huge missile hits Beelzemon, completely freezing the side of his body.

He breaks through it and starts to shoot at MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon glides down to dodge the attack. Beelzemon turns around, WarGreymon is aimed to stab him. Beelzemon moves to the side and WarGreymon starts to spin. He uses Great Tornado to get away. Beelzemon gets hit by some missiles. He moves back seeing MetalGarurumon gliding towards him.

MetalGarurumon keeps on firing missiles, Beelzemon start to shoot the missiles. Beelzemon then sees MetalGarurumon go up. "_Garuru Tomahawk_!"

"Double Shot!" Beelzemon shoots the missile down. The explosion surrounds Beelzemon once again. Beelzemon looks around, but then to the side where WarGreymon's _Terra Force_ hit through. Beelzemon sees a missile trying to hit his back, he hits it with his tail. His tail is suddenly frozen, Beelzemon roars. He aims both his hands in separate direction.

The smoke is blown away, Beelzemon stand, his left claw almost touched MetalGarurumon, who was about to release missiles. Beelzemon's right claw was right next to WarGreymon's face. WarGreymon's claw was about next to Beelzemon's face. WarGreymon had a scratch on the left side of his head. Beelzemon moves back, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both back up diagonally.

Beelzemon grins, he was excited, excited that these two were putting up a fight. _"Although they are weaker, I can't take them out easily. So in sync, so strong... I want kill them."_ Beelzemon pulls out both his guns.

"_MetalGarurumon has taken the most damage, but is the best one to fight an opponent like Beelzemon." _WarGreymon looks at MetalGarurumon. _"I don't want them to get hurt at all,"_ Taichi voice talks to Agumon.

"_We have done some really strong and smart tactics already, we are running out of ways to beat him." _Agumon says to Taichi who scolds.

"Let's go!" Beelzemon screams and moves forward. MetalGarurumon fires missiles, Beelzemon jumps forward. WarGreymon flies towards him, Beelzemon's right foot is suddenly in front of WarGreymon. Beelzemon kicks him back while MetalGarurumon moves back.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon threw his rocket. Beelzemon moves to the side, dodging the blast. He runs towards MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon moves back, Beelzemon shoots his right gun. MetalGarurumon jumps up, he looks and sees Beelzemon in front of his with his left gun aimed at his head.

"Die!" Beelzemon fires his gun, MetalGarurumon screams in agony and is smashed to the ground. Beelzemon walks where now, Yamato stood. Yamato was bleeding from his mouth, Beelzemon stands over him. He puts away his left gun and aims his right gun at Yamato.

"You were strong, but I guess you have to die. Don't worry, WarGreymon is going to join you soon." Beelzemon grins, but he puts his left hand up. WarGreymon comes with _Great Tornado_. The attack grinds with Beelzemon's palm.

"Aren't you persistent-" Beelzemon suddenly looks in shock, seeing his left arm was completely frozen. He looks down and doesn't see Yamato at all. Beelzemon is hit from left side by WarGreymon's _Great Tornado_. _"I lost focus..." _Beelzemon is smashed down. WarGreymon then grins Beelzemon's entire body through the ground. He lets go, making Beelzemon spin towards the mountain top.

"I did it," WarGreymon grins and looks at Beelzemon hitting the mountain. "This time I was fully prepared..." WarGreymon says, MetalGarurumon walks right next to him. "You okay?" WarGreymon asks.

"Yeah, probably a broken nose, but I'm okay." MetalGarurumon says and WarGreymon starts to charge up a _Terra Force._ "We got lucky on that, I thought I was dead."

"Yeah, but remember, one second can make a difference!" WarGreymon throws the energy ball. It heads to the hole that Beelzemon was in. "I'm finishing him with this!" WarGreymon screams, the energy ball is suddenly shot and it explodes. It completely shocks both Mega Digimon.

"Damn it!" Taichi growls and sees the huge cloud. "I thought that was it!" WarGreymon glares and MetalGarurumon growls.

"I know, but he is a Demon Lord, don't expect them to die easily." MetalGarurumon gets ready for another attack. "Be fully prepared!"

"I'm ready!" WarGreymon tenses up and gets in his defense stance. "Even if he's a Demon Lord, he isn't immortal..." WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon suddenly see the cloud start to clear. They both see a little shadow that was Beelzemon coming out of the cave.

"_That hurt, I wasn't ready for that one..." _Beelzemon had his left arm being regenerated. "Damn it," Beelzemon could feel his vision fading. _"Weaker than me, yet able to damage me beyond belief... they have to feel lucky. It's been a long time since I used this move..."_ Beelzemon whips out his right gun.

His left arm was completely done regenerating back. He points his gun at MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. _"Though I don't expect this attack to hit directly. Just know, what the hell kind of power you're dealing with." _Beelzemon grabs his right arm with his left hand.

Taichi and Yamato's eyes widen, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon both look at each other. They both separately, a energy ball is formed in front of the gun. It turns back and enters the gun. "Mega Shot!" Beelzemon fires the bullet, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both keep on running.

* * *

In the town where Gluttony attacked, a woman walks outside. She suddenly heard a wave, in an instant. The snow was blow away by a quick wind. Then an explosion is heard with a high pressure of wind. The woman screams and looks. Right between the mountains and the town. A huge explosion is shown, completely making the surroundings glow.

The snow is blown away and the ground completely shakes.

* * *

"Huh?" Sora sits on Garudamon's neck. She is wearing a orange scarf. She had on a white sweater with brown zig-zags. She has on jeans and black boots. She sees a huge light of explosion at the direction Taichi and Yamato were supposed to be at. "Taichi-kun, Yamato-kun," Sora imagines them both. She flinches feeling the aura and the wind from the blast._ "I'm coming..."_ Sora shivers.

* * *

The in middle of the mountain, Beelzemon stands up tall. His right arm was completely torn apart. But it healed, only a huge explosion cloud stood in front of him, he grins and laughs.

_Beelzemon released a move so damaging, it scarred the earth. Sora is on her way to fight!_

* * *

******End**

******Next Chapter: Protecting Them**

******I'm going to try to improve my grammar/spelling from now on. So hopefully I can. You guys if you read and like it, please review, I want to get feedback. Do you think Yamato and Taichi managed to survive and not get injured from the attack?**

******One more thing, how do I find a Beta reader and how does it work?**


	6. Protecting Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 6: Protecting Them**

* * *

_Beelzemon released a devastating attack, now Beelzemon walks down the crater he created._

"I can't find neither of them," Beelzemon looks around, his right arm was completely broken apart. It was healing at a slow rate. Beelzemon then sees a shadow towards the edge of the crater. He smiles and turns back into Gluttony.

He walks towards Yamato, who was laying down, completely injured. Yamato still had his blue coat, which was torn around. His black shirt was torn, it revealed his chest and abs. His pants were slightly torn and his shoes were too.

Yamato growls and groans, he tries to sit up. Gluttony laughs, "I'm impressed," Gluttony keeps walking. "You managed to create a shield with your ice." Gluttony steps on the water. "But you still took damage," Gluttony grins.

Gluttony suddenly grabs his right arm which was bleeding. He growls and almost groans in pain.

"Seems like you're a bit injured yourself..." Yamato mocks the Demon Lord who stood in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm not Envy, I don't do big attacks, I'm mostly small and break apart little by little type of fighter." Gluttony then looks at Yamato who was still trying to get up. "I want to make a deal..." Gluttony says and Yamato freezes. "I know I could have killed you just now, but I want you to do one simple thing. I want you to get Daisuke here so I can complete the side mission." Gluttony glares down at Yamato with menacing eyes.

Yamato smiles and starts to laugh, "So that means you guys didn't take him. So he is training... sorry, but I don't know where he is." Yamato laughs and coughs a bit. "Even if I did, like hell I'll tell you." Yamato glares at Gluttony who turns Beelzemon.

"So be it!" Beelzemon drops down his claws, Yamato turns to MetalGarurumon and jumps back. "Huh? You still have fight in you?" Beelzemon asks, his eyes widen, as his back gets hit by WarGreymon's right claw. He coughs as his body flops forward.

Beelzemon turns around, getting back his composure. "You two just can't die, can you?" Beelzemon growls and pulls out both his gun. He looks in shock, seeing his right arm break apart. "Damn..." Beelzemon gets upper cut by WarGreymon. Beelzemon lands on the ground and goes forward, kicking WarGreymon in the stomach. WarGreymon is pushed back, but MetalGarurumon stops him from going further with his ice.

"Thanks," WarGreymon gets back on his feet, he collapses and coughs. He turns back to Taichi who was also injured. Taichi didn't have his coat anymore. He only had a torn up long sleeve blue shirt. Taichi had a open wound in his left lower stomach area.

"Taichi-san you okay!?" Yamato screams at Taichi nods, even with blood coming down both ends of his mouth.

"Yes, I might be injured, but this is nothing." Taichi turns back to WarGreymon. He jumps forward with MetalGarurumon, they both look at Beelzemon who was holding his right arm.

"You both took significant amount of damage, Taichi you had your shield. But you were slower," Beelzemon smiles and WarGreymon chuckles.

"That might be true... but you seemed like you have your own injury by your own attack." WarGreymon makes fun of Beelzemon who was starting to heal quicker.

"Don't mock me kid, I'll rip you apart." Beelzemon glares at WarGreymon, Beelzemon tenses his body.

"_I hope not to see that attack again, that being said... it won't happen close range. With that attack magnitude, we will all die if he fires it point blank. He does take a large amount of damage..." _Taichi though while seeing Beelzemon's right arm. _"Something tells me, he can use that attack, but stronger with both guns, but both his arms would be useless for a while. Best case scenario if that happens ever... we dodge it completely." _WarGreymon looks at MetalGarurumon who was tired.

"I'm tired..." MetalGarurumon whispers to WarGreymon. "My vision is fading, but I'm going to keep on fighting. We won't win, but we won't die either." MetalGarurumon powers up, smashing the ground around him.

"Good to know!" WarGreymon powers up too, Beelzemon gets ready, his right arm is almost healed. "Now let's go!" WarGreymon moves forward as does MetalGarurumon.

"_This again?" _Beelzemon looks at both Digimon, _"are they going to try to evade me?"_ Beelzemon moves back a bit.

Beelzemon looks surprised seeing WarGreymon move forward. _"What!? He isn't attacking-"_ Beelzemon train of thought was broken. He moves back to dodge the claws for WarGreymon. WarGreymon stops and powers up once again.

"_Great Tornado_!" WarGreymon comes forward, Beelzemon smirks and attempts to jump. He looks down, seeing his right legs was frozen. Beelzemon puts his arms together and completely stops _Great Tornado_ from hitting him. He growls, but suddenly his right arm gives out.

He is thrown back into the side of the crater, smashed down. WarGreymon moves back and lands right in front of the hole Beelzemon stood in.

"Is he finished?" MetalGarurumon asks and then WarGreymon puts his claws up to defend. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon's eyes widen, MetalGarurumon sees Beelzemon between the two of them.

"I don't die easily," Beelzemon shows his right claw, that was now fully healed. Beelzemon was holding up his claw. WarGreymon turns back to Taichi who bleed around his rib.

"Taichi-san!" MetalGarurumon growls, Taichi falls. Beelzemon points a gun at him. MetalGarurumon fires missiles, Beelzemon looks and the missiles hit his right arm. Then others hit around him, Beelzemon breaks the ice from his right arm.

He moves forward and suddenly smashed MetalGarurumon's face to the ground. "You're very persistent and brave, but it ends here." Beelzemon grabs his left gun and points it at MetalGarurumon's face. MetalGarurumon suddenly fires missiles point blank.

Huh?" Beelzemon pulls back with his right arm once again frozen. He breaks the ice and growls, "you damn idiot!" Beelzemon scratches what was Yamato's coat. His eyes widen, that the coat was only there. "What!?" Beelzemon turns around and doesn't see Taichi anymore. Not even a blood trail.

"_Taichi was completely injured..."_ Beelzemon turns around, _"Yamato was just there..." _Beelzemon growls, he doesn't sense any strong Digimon close by._ "There's someone else..."_ Beelzemon turns back to Gluttony. Gluttony looks around, he huffs before he starts to walk outside the crater.

* * *

Yamato pants and he looks at Sora who wraps bandages around Taichi's stomach. She fully covered up the wound, "you two are crazy... for fighting something at that caliber of power." Sora lets Taichi breath. "But you guys did do more damage than we all did with Lust and Envy combined." Sora smiles.

"Sora-chan... you shouldn't be here..." Yamato says while looking away.

"I know," Yamato is caught off guard by Sora's reply. "I know since I'm here, I won't be any help." Sora looks at Biyomon. "I know Biyomon would die too and I can't escape since Garudamon would be too big." Sora then touches Taichi's hand, she holds it tightly. "I came to protect him..."

Yamato looks down, then he feels his hand being held. "And protect you too." Yamato looks at Sora's eyes, Yamato gives a faint smile.

"You guys heal up, my escape route and chance of survival, is with you guys." Sora looks at both Digidestined. _"I'm sorry, I can't protect you guys with my strength."_ Sora looks down, still smiling, but she was sad.

"What a touching feeling?" Sora looks surprised, she stands up and sees Gluttony over the rock she hid. Yamato and Taichi growl, Biyomon looks frightened. "Now, Sora is it?" Gluttony sits down. Taichi started to sit up, "Taichi, don't move, I won't attack her." Gluttony and Taichi looks at each other.

"Sora, I want to make a deal with you," Gluttony gives a menacing look that completely frightened her. It reminded her of Envy, with that, Sora got real angry. _"She has no more fears... was it because of the fight with Envy?"_ Gluttony looks at the angry girl, whose eyes were that of a protecting mother cat defending her kittens.

"What do you want?" She snarls at the Demon Lord Digidestined.

"You want to save both of them right?" Gluttony points at both Taichi and Yamato. "It would mean the world to you if they survived. You don't want them to die, do you!?" Gluttony puts up his right hand. "I can kill both of them, but I'll let them live and let you live..." Gluttony looks down, not showing a his face. He quickly looks up and smiles, "if you bring Daisuke to me."

Sora's eyes widen, Taichi and Yamato both glare at Gluttony. "Come on, think about it? Daisuke is just a kid right? Even if he is a friend? It means nothing to you... Taichi and Yamato, you love them." Gluttony grins, Sora keeps her eyes on Gluttony. "You can't deny me, you can't deny this opportunity. You save two and yourself by giving me one kid." Gluttony stands up.

_"Bring Daisuke-san... then Taichi-kun... and Yamato-kun... won't fight and will survive."_ Sora minds starts to wonder about the decision._ "Daisuke-san... or Taichi-kun and Yamato-kun?"_ Sora looks at both Yamato and Taichi. Taichi notices something, she had the look, that she knew where he was."

Sora looks down remembering when Daisuke left.

* * *

"_Where are you going?" Sora asks Daisuke who was opening the window. She came in to see if he was okay. _

"_I'm going to train... in China..." Daisuke opens the window fully. "Sora can you promise me not to tell anybody where I'm going." Daisuke says while he looks down upon the streets around the hospital._

"_Daisuke-san... wait... look your darkness..." Sora tried to speak about his darkness. It was because she was worried about his darkness._

"_I know." Daisuke interrupt, Sora stops talking. "Gennai came back and told me what are the risks. I won't hurt them, I won't hurt our friends. You came here to find out where I got it from." Daisuke turns around and looks at Sora. "I don't know..." Daisuke grins, "tell that to everyone. I don't know myself... tell them I said I don't know." ExVeemon comes down, flying in front of Daisuke's window._

"_Sora-chan..." Daisuke says while jumping onto ExVeemon. "Taichi and Yamato... they told me what happened? I don't think that they're horrible for training to beat each other. I know you want to protect them and help them. You can and will... one day. Protect them!" Daisuke turns around, not looking at Sora. "Protect them at all cost!" Daisuke then nods to ExVeemon who flies upwards._

"_Yes, Daisuke-kun," Sora smiles._

* * *

Now Sora must make the choice of letting the friend, the one that told her to protect Taichi and Yamato. She will give up the same person's possible location... to protect the two person he told her to protect. Sora is thinking to quickly, "Hurry up!" Gluttony growls, Sora sees Daisuke and then the image of him in New York. "I won't attack anybody, if you tell me where he is?"

"Okay," Sora closes her eyes, Taichi and Yamato look in shock, Sora opens her mouth. "Daisuke... I don't know where Daisuke is... even if I did... like hell I'll tell you." Sora glares at Gluttony, the wind blows slowly and Gluttony gets a smile.

"Fine then," Gluttony clenches his fist, he is surrounded by darkness in an instant. Sora's eyes widen, seeing Beelzemon come out, his claws aimed to her head.

_Sora is not willing to risk Daisuke's location and possible life. Will it cost hers?_

_End_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Stronger than Love**

**Hikari: Oi, Sora is in trouble, I hope she doesn't get to injured. Well hey guys, Hikari here. You should review the chapter, I will love to hear some feedback.**

**Daisuke: You can flame and point out the problem, helps me get better**

**Hikari: Daisuke-kun! Why are you here? I thought you were training? Where are you training at anyway?**

**Daisuke: Somewhere special... _*Eyes turned dark and red colored*_ Who do you think is stronger Taichi-san or Yamato-kun?**

**Hikari: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Stronger than Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 7: Stronger than Love**

* * *

_Beelzemon prepares to attack Sora, she is in a situation where she is part of the fight_

Beelzemon comes out of the darkness, his right claw aimed to Sora's face. Sora doesn't flinch, only sees WarGreymon come in front of her. He defends her with his shield. Beelzemon takes out his left gun and aims it at WarGreymon.

MetalGarurumon fires a missile that freezes Beelzemon's left hand with the gun. WarGreymon spins backwards, kicking Beelzemon's head. Beelzemon goes backwards, getting smashed through the rock. Beelzemon breaks the ice around his left hand, he looks and sees the Digidestined ready to fight once again.

"Sora-chan... run." The two Digidestined says.

"Well, to think you two could still fight, I'm very impressed... bring it!" Beelzemon jumps forward, both guns aimed at the two Mega Digimon. Sora grabs Biyomon and runs up the mountain. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon collide with Beelzemon once again.

Beelzemon looks back and sees WarGreymon heading for an attack. Beelzemon attempts to shoot him, but WarGreymon moves to the side. Beelzemon aims his other gun at MetalGarurumon is also circling around him. _"These two..." _WarGreymon scoffs.

"_Terra Force_!" WarGreymon throws the energy ball. Beelzemon shoots and it explodes. The dust surrounds them, Beelzemon looks around. His eyes widen, he ducks dodging WarGreymon's right claw. Beelzemon turns around to see WarGreymon moving back.

Beelzemon looks up and sees missiles trying to hit him. Beelzemon moves back and prevents any of the missiles from hitting him. In an instant, WarGreymon comes with _Great Tornado_. Attempting to Beelzemon, but Beelzemon jumps from the attack. WarGreymon circles around, this time Beelzemon ducks from it.

Beelzemon looks up and sees a giant missile come down on him. Beelzemon gets completely frozen, he looks surprised, but in the inside; he was impressed._ "These guys are way too fun..."_ Beelzemon grins and breaks through the ice. "Where are they?" Beelzemon looks around, the smoke clears, leaving an empty field of snow and rocks.

Beelzemon looks at the cave he was smashed through before he fired the _Mega Shot_. Beelzemon jumps and runs up to that exact cave. He looks and sees nothing, it was an empty cave. Beelzemon walks up to the cave and touches what he thinks is the wall. Beelzemon smiles, _"these brats, WarGreymon dug through the mountain and MetalGarurumon froze it off."_

Beelzemon laughs, _"I could break through the cave, but then I will open for attack."_ Beelzemon gets out the cave. _"I guess I need to circle around."_ Beelzemon runs to what is the other side of the cave.

* * *

Taichi and Yamato both pant, their bodies completely hurt. They are out of energy at the moment. "You guys..." Sora looks at the Digidestined who tried there best to protect Sora. They could have fought, but they didn't want to risk Sora's life. _"They are still protecting me... even when I don't need it."_ Sora looks down.

"Sora-chan," Sora looks up, Taichi stands up. "Go now... get out of here, hide through the snow. We will fight him off, we will try to survive, but you get away." Taichi coughs and sits back down.

"No... I won't..." Sora clenches her fist. _"They always have protected me and saved me!"_

"Sora-chan... please," Yamato leans back and breaths heavily. "I know you want to help, but Biyomon will just die again if you try. Please understand... we are doing this for your own good. You will die." Yamato looks at Sora straight in the eye, Sora looks shock.

"No!" Sora stands up, "What about you two!?" Sora snaps, Taichi and Yamato both give her the same look. "I can't! I want to fight! What if you two die!?" Sora asks, she had little tears hanging from her eyes. _"I came to protect them and help them, they are doing it for me! Again..."_

"We know," Yamato finally speaks, "we know the risks and what price we will pay. If me and Taichi-san fight any longer, we will both die." Yamato and Taichi give each other a look. "I'm willing to risk my life to ensure you both get out of here." Yamato stands up, but he struggles.

"Idiot!" Taichi stands up too. "I'm fighting with you, we are both going to die if we have to. But Sora, you leave now." Taichi looks at Sora who is in tears.

"_Why? Why are they so willing to die for my safety. I couldn't learn how to Bio-merge. I haven't changed since Piedmon... I'm still so weak."_ Sora covers her face, just crying. _"I want to be stronger...!"_

"What a good feeling..." Sora's eyes widen and looks at the exit of the face. Gluttony stood there, "oh Sora, you're hunger for power is making me get excited. I can feel the frustration you have, you want it." Gluttony chuckles, he stops at Taichi and Yamato who glare at him.

"You two made a smart get away. It's just to bad, that you didn't run away when you have the chance..." Gluttony moves back, Taichi and Yamato step forward. "Let's take this outside shall we?" Gluttony asks, the two Digidestined are surrounded by light, Gluttony is surrounded by darkness.

"Sora-chan..." Biyomon looks at her crying partner. Sora can't stop, she feels so useless, she feels like she made matters worse for Taichi and Yamato. Sora gets up and wipes her tears, she has a pissed off look. She goes outside and then sees the three Digimon fighting each other.

She suddenly remembered Envy, she remembers Biyomon's death. She shakes in complete fear, "I can't do anything," she drops down into the snow. WarGreymon gets smashed down in the ground. _"I have to stand here and watch my friends fight. I have to watch them face a strong opponent."_ Sora covers up her face to cry. "If I fight, I become useless and a burden in seconds..." Sora sobs. Biyomon lifts Sora's face up, but immediately slaps her.

* * *

Back in the town that was just attacked by Gluttony. A light shines down and hits the town's center. Envy stands tall, looking around. "Huh? Gluttony is fighting..." Envy looks at the mountain. Envy was wearing a dark green turtle neck long sleeve sweater. She had on jeans and metal black boots.

"Huh?" Envy looks surprised and grins in excitement. "They have gotten stronger!" Envy giggles like a maniac, she wants to fight. She grabs and scratches her hand, ripping her skin. "I can't do it today, but one day." Envy giggles and screams in ecstasy. "I have a mission..."

"Gluttony, if you were any good, you would have known where the base was." Envy touches the ground, "it's under here..." Envy smiles, but she hears a door creak. Envy sees a mother who was looking out the door. She had her little son also looking at the door. "Oh... I guess I have time to have some fun..." Envy stands up and walks to the woman.

"Вы потеряли?" The woman asks and Envy gives an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry woman, I don't know what you're saying." Envy giggles and walks up to the woman's door.

* * *

Sora's cheek was red, Sora was completely speechless. Biyomon glares at her partner. "I get where they are coming from..." Biyomon looks down. "I get why they are doing all of this... I won't deny it. We are weak, we went to fight Lilithmon, and we were shocked at the amount of power. Envy... she killed me..." Biyomon growls. "I died and lost, why? Because I was protecting them!" Biyomon screams at Sora.

"I died in an instant, I died protecting Patamon..." Biyomon looks down, "we still lost, we still couldn't win." Biyomon has tears on her face. "I don't care... even if I die right now! I will and maybe... those two will defeat Beelzemon." Biyomon turns around, "you want to protect Taichi-kun and Yamato-kun, you are just dumb. You should stop thinking about those two..."

Sora's eyes widen, she looks down in shock. She sees the tears hit her hands. _"Protect Yamato-kun... Protect Taichi-kun..."_ Sora looks up at the sky. _"Taichi-kun broke my heart... Yamato-kun broke my heart."_ Sora turns her hands to look at her palms.

"_I was saved by Taichi-kun when Datamon took me, I was saved by Yamato-kun when the darkness was going to consume me." _Sora puts her hands together and to her chest. _"They have done so much for me... all I did is stand there. No... I know what Biyomon means... I have been worrying about them the whole time. This isn't about them, isn't about me, it's about everybody."_ Sora gets a face of realization.

"_I stood there that day, when Hikari-chan was taken by the Dark Ocean." _Sora gets up. She remembers Takeru and Taichi completely scared that day. _"I stood there while Daisuke-kun completely collapsed."_ Sora remembers Daisuke in his incident._ "I watched Biyomon die..."_ Sora remembers her death. _"I looked into the eyes of Mimi-chan, someone I could talk to before. I couldn't even face her."_

Sora looks at Beelzemon beating up both MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. _"And right now, I'm right here, watching the two guys I once loved... no I still love fight for my safety!"_ Sora clenches her fist. She grits her teeth, a orange glow came into her eyes. _"I'm sick of standing around, I want to fight at the same level as them. Because they did so much for me, everyone!"_ Sora remembers the face of all her friends.

"_No more Taichi-kun telling me that he will protect me! No more Yamato-kun telling me he will risk his life for me. No more... no more me just wanting to protect those two!" _Sora's digivice is suddenly in her hand. It starts to glow in a bright light of white._ "I love Yamato-kun... I love Taichi-kun... I love my parents... I love Miyako-chan and Mimi-chan... I love Hikari-chan and Daisuke-kun... I love Biyomon... I love everyone. I won't let everyone I love die!" _Sora digivice turns to the digivice Taichi and Yamato had. Except it was orange and yellow.

"Sora-chan..." Biyomon smiles at Sora who was surrounded by data aura.

"Biyomon... thank you... I love you..." Sora wipes her tears. "Now I think I need to give my payback for New York." Sora walks forward, Biyomon smiles, "let's fight together."

Beelzemon shoots MetalGarurumon to the ground, MetalGarurumon turns to Yamato. Beelzemon was about to go for another shot. He looks back and sees WarGreymon try to surprise hit him. Beelzemon aims his gun back and shoots him. Beelzemon moves and kicks WarGreymon's back. He hits him right next to Yamato. WarGreymon turns back to Taichi, who grabs his stomach.

"Well I guess it's time you both are put to sleep." Beelzemon aims his guns at both the Digidestined.

"Beelzemon!" Beelzemon stops and looks up at Sora, who was sliding down.

"Huh? Sora-chan!?" Yamato looks completely surprised.

"You were supposed to get away..." Taichi coughs, he glances. His eyes widen with Yamato, Sora is still sliding down.

"What do you want girl? Oh are you going to actually tell me where Daisuke is?" Beelzemon asks and Biyomon starts to glow orange. "What?" Beelzemon tilts his head.

"No, I'm going to fight you..." Sora stops, Beelzemon only stares. Sora's eyes glow orange once again, she puts her new digivice up. "Bio-merge Activate!" Sora is consumed by a huge light, Biyomon too. A light completely surrounds Beelzemon and the other two Digidestined.

_Sora has finally found her resolve and has Bio-merged, she has joined in the fight as an equal to Taichi and Yamato._

_End_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Darkness That Awaits**

**Miyako: Sora-san has Bio-merged... oh yeah what did you think? Do you like the chapter? Review so I can get some feedback. Also remember you can flame, it only fires me up to get better and show you how wrong you are!**

**Ken: Miyako-chan, calm down, come on let's finish this to go back to training.**

**Miyako: (Nods) Please tell us if you think Sora will defeat Beelzemon? (Gives Thumbs up)**

**Ken: Don't forget to review!**


	8. Darkness That Awaits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 8: Darkness That Awaits**

* * *

_Sora Bio-merges, the battle is about to come to a conclusion!_

Beelzemon looks at the bright light that was starting to fade away. Beelzemon sees four yellow gold colored wings. Blue eyes glows all of a sudden. "Huh?" Beelzemon's eyes widen, he is hit by a fire blast. "Crap..." Beelzemon tries to keep himself in the same place. The blast then pushes him down the mountain. Into the ground, with a fire explosion.

The snow nearly melts around, the Digimon lands on the ground. Taichi and Yamato looks back, they see Hououmon, who looks at the back. "Sora-chan..." Yamato smiles while Taichi gives a thumbs up.

Inside Hououmon, Sora's spirit smiles and gives a thumbs up back. "Now, I'm going to protect you two!" Hououmon flies, completely pushing pressure around.

Beelzemon comes out of the ground, both his claws burned. They were healing very quickly, "You damn bitch... when did you get that much power!?" Beelzemon gives a look of insanity. He kneels and jumps up towards Hououmon.

"_Star-Light Explosion_!" Hououmon drops down a rain of small energy seeds. Beelzemon then takes out his guns and starts shooting the rain of seeds. Beelzemon's eyes widen, he covers hit body. He gets hit and he drops down into the ground.

"Fuck..." Beelzemon gets back up. "_Double Shot_!"Beelzemon fires, Hououmon moves forward, dodging the exploding energy bullets. Hououmon starts to drop down and glides towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon fires his bullets at Hououmon.

All of a sudden, Hououmon's body became engulfed in flames. The bullets doesn't hit Hououmon directly, Beelzemon puts his right guns forward. "Quick Shot!" Beelzemon shoots a strong bullet, Hououmon spins around. The bullet quickly shatters apart.

"What!?" Beelzemon gets hit in the stomach. He coughs and screams, Hououmon stops. Beelzemon is completely pushed back, he goes into flames. Hououmon stares at Beelzemon's body, which lands in the other mountain. Beelzemon comes out, powered up and with a sadistic smile.

"Oh my god, I underestimated you!" Beelzemon clenches his fist and starts to power up. "Finally, three Digimon that can satisfy my hunger for a strong opponent!" Beelzemon walks forward, but then a clear energy pipe comes down onto Beelzemon.

Hououmon looks surprised as Beelzemon who looks down, he turns back into Gluttony. "I guess my time is up, but don't worry. I know there will be a next time. Here's the thing... will you be able to defeat me!?" Gluttony smiles at Hououmon, his body gets sucked up by the portal.

* * *

"Oh mission's done..." Envy smiles, sitting down in the bunker where the Digimon Team once was. Envy looks back at the dead corpses she hanged in the wall. Their blood was all over the walls. "I made a mess," Envy licks the blood off her hand. "Shame... I wanted to fight those three... but the one I want to fight the most... is Daisuke..." Envy gets taken back into the other world.

* * *

Hououmon lands in front of Yamato and Taichi. She suddenly shines and turns back to Sora. Sora collapses to her knees, both Yamato and Taichi try to move. "I'm okay guys..." Sora says, giving a smile.

"Is this how it was?" She asks, "my body feels numb..." Sora was sweating, she was tired and cold. Sora completely falls down and falls to a deep sleep. Yamato gets up first and groans at the pain, but lets it pass.

"Yeah, but we managed to get home when we first did it." Yamato slides down to Sora. He carries Sora, who fell asleep. "She's tired..."

"Let her, the next time she Bio-merges, she is going to be used to it." Taichi turns to WarGreymon. "Come on, let's go to the city close by..." WarGreymon comes and grabs Yamato who was holding Sora.

Sora rests soundly, her body rest and she starts to have a dream. After a while, WarGreymon finally got around the mountain, seeing the town that was attacked with helicopters around.

"There they are..." Yamato looks at the people moving around. WarGreymon lands in the middle, he puts down Yamato. He turns back to Taichi, who collapses. "Taichi-san, you okay!?" Yamato asks.

"Yeah," Taichi holds his wound, "just wondering where the hell are the medics?!" Taichi growls, Yamato snickers.

"You guys survived!" Yamato and Taichi look forward. They see Gennai running towards them. "I thought you were dead... Taichi-san! You're injured!" Gennai looks at Taichi who shrugs.

"Come on, we need to go to China, there is a hospital waiting there." Gennai points to the open helicopter.

"Wait what about here? Isn't there any hospitals around here?" Yamato asks.

"Yes, but unfortunately, no medical care for foreigners without passports, they won't allow to care for Digidestined just yet." Gennai scratches the back of his head. "Come on," Gennai goes to Taichi and leads him to the helicopter.

Yamato follows, he looks and sees dead bodies being wrapped around body bags. He just goes inside the helicopter, Taichi was already in. "Hey Gennai-sama..." Yamato speaks as he puts Sora down to sleep. Taichi was being cared by a medic. "Tell me, how many people died...?" Yamato asks.

"The Demon Lord you fought, he killed about forty-three people. Envy killed about thirteen people, five being an entire family, the other were my staff." Both Taichi and Yamato looks in shock.

"Envy!?" They both let out at the same time.

"Yes and I know it was Envy because I recognized the killing style, brutal and no remorse for human life." Gennai looks down, "from the looks of it, you didn't encounter Envy at all."

"No... We fought Gluttony the whole time..." Yamato leans forward and starts to think. "Gluttony was on a mission I think... so maybe Envy came in the last minute to finish the job." Yamato hypothesize.

"Well you're lucky that you didn't encounter her, you two look like you took a beating... What happened to Sora-chan?" Gennai looks at the young girl sleeping.

"She Bio-merged..." Taichi coughs out, Gennai was happy, but surprised. "She did good, but Demon Lord are tough cookies. But she was ready for a fight, she's strong now." Taichi smiles, he growls from the pain of his injury.

"Shouldn't move too much." The medic suggests as he starts to care for Taichi little by little.

"Gennai-sama," Yamato spoke, "what did Envy necessarily attacked?" He asks, wondering why Gluttony came in the first place.

"A Digimon Base, where we locate Digimon attacks. There's nearly two in each country. I don't why Gluttony and Envy would attack those, we can build more of them. I thought Daisuke-san would be their target." Gennai leans back, he start to think.

"Me too..." Yamato looks at the helicopter passing the mountains, heading for China. "Envy murdered an entire family again... I bet she enjoyed every moment of it." Yamato speaks softly, but everyone could hear.

"I know, but one day we will kill her!" Taichi puts up his fist. "Sora-chan bio-merged, so we have a better chance, but we won't let our guard down. Once I'm healed and you are too Yamato-san, we're back to training!" Taichi grins at his best friend.

"Right!" Yamato nods, Gennai shrugs and sighs. He then gives a sad look, looking down the mountains.

* * *

"So Pride, explain to me, why the hell Envy came!?" Gluttony walks through the hallway and into the room with all the other Demon Lords in different floors.

"Because you couldn't get the mission done," Envy snickers, Gluttony starts to release his aura, Envy rolls her eyes. "I was a back up plan, just in case you couldn't get the job done. I did, though you could have used your Mega Shot on that city." Envy pokes Gluttony's head, Gluttony swings back. Envy slides back and giggles.

"I didn't think they would come, if I knew they were going to be tough. I would probably used that attack the first minute I got there." Gluttony admits, then Envy does a mocking laugh. "You probably would have gotten beaten like me." Gluttony glares at the young girl Demon Lord.

"Please, I would have shred them into pieces," Envy grins like a maniac, Gluttony scoffs.

"You probably would have lost," Gluttony snickers, Envy starts to power up. "Oh that's your limit, making fun of your ability to win." Gluttony chuckles and Envy turns around again.

"If you're smart, you know not to mock my ability to kill. I'll kill you right now, Gluttony!" Envy's aura starts to emit.

"You two stop it," Pride says calmly, "no need to fight. I expected the base to be hard to find. You both did well. Now we can move on." Pride smiles, Envy sighs while Gluttony jumps up to his room.

He looks around, "speaking of which? Where's Wrath?" Gluttony asks.

"He's gone to do his mission, he will be back is a couple days." Pride answers, Gluttony sits on his bed.

"Oh is he? Better not take too long, he does that a lot." Envy giggles, "oh yeah Lust, I didn't see Daisuke when I was there."

"And?" Lust replies very irritated.

"Oh so scary," Envy shivers, "it's a shame, I really wanted to kill him."

"You can't kill him..." Pride says and Envy nods.

"I know, but still, I felt the power of Sora, what a jump." Envy moves and starts laughing. "I will be glad to kill each of them! I want to kill them all!" Envy keeps on laughing.

"Envy calm yourself, now let's talk about the next mission..."

Lust sits on her bed, she looks up the ceiling. _"Daisuke..." _Lust growls and clenches her fist.

* * *

Daisuke stands in the middle of the giant crater. The sky was dark and cloudy, but the clouds were broken apart where the sun was shining upon them. "Veemon..." Daisuke pants looking down at Veemon, who was completely tired.

"Daisuke-san... how long was it that time?" Veemon asks, Daisuke sits down.

"It was thirty minutes, but something tells me it's going to be about thirty seconds when we Bio-merge. That dragon will probably be stronger and more difficult to handle." Daisuke suggest, he looks down onto his broken digivice.

"Damn it!" Daisuke holds his stomach. He completely collapses and coughs blood. Veemon looks normally, Daisuke wipes the blood coming down his mouth. "Sorry," Daisuke says and gets back up.

"I'm used to it," Daisuke gets up, "you are too huh?" Daisuke looks at Veemon who nods, he gets up too. "We need to be able to use the Bio-merge version for about one minute..." Daisuke says, "at least while I am in control."

"Why? One minute, won't you like it to be... longer?" Veemon tilts his head, Daisuke nods.

"Yes, but something tells me somewhere along the line. I won't be able to train because a fight will ignite. And I need to be there..." Daisuke looks at his palms. "One minute... I can feel the amount of power I would have. It might be enough to match Envy." Daisuke closes both his eyes.

"If that is true... what if you take it too far? The power?" Veemon asks and Daisuke breaths in then out.

"If that were to ever happen... I will lose myself in the darkness... I won't remember anything. I won't let that happen, I will not let the darkness consume me. Because if that were to happen, I will probably kill one of my friends." Daisuke opens his eyes, revealing the red colored black eyes.

_Daisuke is trying to tame his darkness, Pride moves towards a new plan. What will come of this?_

_End_

* * *

**Daisuke: Hey when I'm going to fight again?**

**Lust: That doesn't matter now, tell what you guys think of this chapter. Review and all. **

**Daisuke: (Eyes turn black, color turns red) Serena!**

**Envy: Please tell us which Demon Lord would you prefer to fight Daisuke?**

**Daisuke: Envy!**

**Envy: Oh he's mad!**


	9. True Intentions?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 9: True Intentions?**

* * *

_After the quick climax with the fight along with Gluttony. The Digidestined see themselves in China, where two Digidestined are supposed to heal at._

"I'm fine!" Taichi screamed, he wore white clear pants. His entire stomach was wrapped in bandages.

"Taichi, you are still injured," the nurse said, she prevented Taichi from leaving.

"Look nurse, I'm perfectly-" Taichi gets hit in the stomach. Taichi screamed in agony, he collapses to his knees. He groaned in pain, he looked up. He saw Sora, standing over him.

"You only been in the hospital for two days and already you're being stubborn!" Sora snapped, Taichi shot back in fear. Sora was wearing a orange shirt. She had on red shorts and red shoes.

"I'm sorry!" Taichi bowed, Sora twitched her eye in anger. She shook her head and walked into his hospital room.

"By the way, Daisuke is here." Sora turned around, Taichi was shocked at the information. "He was found nearby at a field. It seems he trained to the point that he nearly destroyed everything around him." Sora sat down on what was Taichi's hospital bed.

"Did he learn how to Bio-merge?" Taichi asked, standing up and stretching.

"I don't know, I haven't visited him yet. He came in unconscious from what the front desk told me."

"Okay," Taichi nodded and walked to his bed, the nurse sighed in relief that Taichi wasn't going to struggle.

"Taichi!" Taichi heard a familiar voice, he turned around and saw Hikari. Hikari wore a white shirt, she had on denim jean shorts and white shoes. She stomped her way to Taichi.

"Hello little-" Hikari kicked Taichi in the stomach, Taichi once again collapsed.

"Are you stupid!? Going in to fight a Demon Lord on your own and Yamato was here, I'll hit him as hard as I did to you!" Hikari glared Taichi down, Taichi laughed in fear.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Taichi promised. He stood up while Hikari turned around in anger. "Daisuke is here too," Taichi mentioned, Hikari's eyes widened. She turned slowly around, "go see him if you want." Taichi limped to his bed.

"I'll go see him later," Hikari replied, Taichi laid on his bed. "You fought Gluttony huh?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping for Envy, but you know." Taichi shrugged, he looked at the ceiling. "I was impressed how strong me and Yamato got, well Bio-merging at least..." Taichi looked at his palm.

"So Sora how does Bio-merging feel?" Hikari asked Sora, Taichi fell from his bed with a pained heart.

"You feel like a Digimon, you can feel your power and the ones of the people around you. Humans and Digimon, feel their inner power in some ways." Sora answered, Taichi got back onto his bed, still sad. Hikari was completely interested, "by the way, where's Gatomon?"

"She's in the waiting room with Mimi. This hospital doesn't allow Digimon." Hikari giggled, remembering Gatomon's anger. "Jyou and Koushiro are going to visit by the way. I guess we plan on staying here until you heal Taichi." Taichi noticed something wrong with what Hikari said.

"What about Yamato?" Taichi sat up, holding his stomach.

"He healed, but he was worried that Japan would get attacked. So he decided to go back with the younger Digidestined." Hikari turned around and headed to the door.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"Where else, I'm going to see Daisuke," Hikari walked out of the room. Sora and Taichi looked at each other and shrugged. Hikari was walking down the hallway, the images of Daisuke with _those _eyes bothered Hikari. Hikari heads to the elevator, but stopped to see Daisuke walking out of a hospital room.

He had bandages all around his upper body, he had jeans and black shoes on. He wore a dark blue sweater. He doesn't see Hikari as he headed for the elevator. Hikari bites her lip, "Daisuke." Hikari said walking forward, Daisuke looks back.

"Hikari, so Taichi is here." Daisuke said without care, the elevator opens and he walks in. He was about to press the button until Hikari walked in and pushed him back. She pushed the roof button, her eyes glared at Daisuke, who didn't care. "What?"

"You disappear, then you show up injured. What way do you want me to act!?" Hikari growled at Daisuke, the elevator door opens. It was the roof the hospital, "where were you going by the way?" Hikari saw Daisuke walk out first.

"Get Demi-Veemon and go back training," Daisuke answered, he kept on walking. Hikari comes and turned him around, so they could make eye contact.

"I don't care if you train, I don't care if you break yourself while training. You just don't run off like that!" Hikari raised her voice, "Got it!?" She growled at Daisuke, who looked away. Hikari let go of him, she turned around.

"Hikari," Daisuke finally spoke, "I won't run off like that, if you don't look at me with those eyes." Hikari's eyes widen, she shivers. "What? Is that too much to ask? For you to not look at me like I'm an enemy?" Hikari walks forward, "Do you want to kill me?" Daisuke asked, wind slowly blew past both Digidestined.

"Do I want to kill you? That's dumb you're my friend..." Hikari turned around, she was surprised. Daisuke's right eye was black with the red color. She turns back around and gritted her teeth.

"It hurts," Daisuke touches the right side of his face. "It hurts you that I have something like Darkness, but guess what?" Daisuke was right behind Hikari. "I'm going to control it," Daisuke passed Hikari. Hikari looks at Daisuke back, "I'm going to control it and use it to protect everyone." Daisuke entered the elevator, he pushed a button. It closed, him and Hikari share glances once more.

Hikari is left alone, _'Daisuke, why?'_ Hikari bit her bottom lip.

Daisuke leaned back on the elevator. He looked up and back down at his palm._ 'Daisuke, I will warn you. If I ever have to take over, I will show no mercy. I don't care who I kill!'_ Daisuke remembered the words from his inner darkness.

* * *

Daisuke walked out from a room, Demi-Veemon on his shoulder. "So Daisuke where are we going now?"

"I'll tell you later, lets go outside first," Daisuke walked down the waiting room. He looked to the side, he spots Mimi and Gatomon.

"Daisuke." Mimi smiled, she got up and hugged him. Mimi was wearing a white no sleeve shirt. It had a design of a brown humming bird. She wore short shorts and white shoes. "You been gone haven't you?" Mimi broke the hug and smiled at Daisuke.

_'She's hiding it real good, but I can see it. In her eyes, behind that happiness. That anger... so it was true what she experienced.' _Daisuke only smiled lightly back._ 'I'm curious to see what her emotions will look like once they get out. Also I'm afraid to see it.'_

"So are you heading somewhere?" Mimi asked, Daisuke nods.

"Yeah, back to Odaiba. I need to go now, it's good to see you're okay." Daisuke waved away, Demi-Veemon did too. Gatomon only blinked, Daisuke walked out and stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Demi-Veemon asked and Daisuke looked back.

"Mimi didn't have Palmon with her," Daisuke mentioned, Demi-Veemon blinked because he was confused. Then it finally hits him.

"Oh so she already can..." Demi-Veemon stopped, seeing Daisuke's worried face. "Daisuke... that dangerous is it?" Demi-Veemon asked and Daisuke turns back around, walking down the street.

"Of course it is, when someone like her is in the state she's in. Seeing how she is, Mimi will become stronger than what we can become with darkness when we Bio-merge. She has that much anger, she's willing to push her body to those limits, but it comes with a price. She will die..."

* * *

"So you're telling me they are restricted by time? But I already knew that." Taichi said to Gennai who sat down on a chair next to Taichi's bed.

"I know, but I wish I knew how much. Who knows maybe it's random, but for what reason?" Gennai started to think, "I know Lucemon was sealed, but he must have been released if he could summon the Demon Lords."

"That's true, but we need to think about one more thing. The Demon Lords have to leave once time is up. I mean look at Gluttony, when he fought Taichi, Yamato and I. Beelzemon was ready, but the portal came. Why _did _they have to leave?"

"That's what I'm trying to answer," Gennai told Sora. "We didn't see Lucemon when New York was attack. But that's the problem too. New York, they attack New York? It went from Daisuke then went to New York. I'm missing something here..." Gennai started to think.

"It doesn't matter," Taichi said and Gennai looked at him confused. "They are attacking by orders, orders of Lucemon or someone. But they seem like they don't know where is what they are trying to find. Think about it? Gluttony asked us where Daisuke was." Taichi reminded Sora of that moment.

"It still doesn't make sense, how can they not know where Daisuke is when Lust found him twice?" Gennai asked.

"Come on, this darkness thing with Daisuke. We are all making predictions, who knows how long he had this darkness right? So who knows how long they were spying on Daisuke. They probably found him long time ago, then spied on him. And the hospital, all they had to do is act like civilians and look for Daisuke." Taichi stood up, holding his stomach a bit. "Russia, they went there for a reason, they all attacked New York for a reason and wants Daisuke for a reason... here's the thing we don't know so far about those three, are they connected?"

"Hopefully they are," Sora talked after Taichi. "If they are not, then it's going to be very complicated for all of us." Sora sighed, she was frustrated.

"I'll go talk to Azulongmon about it, he might know. But as far as we know. Daisuke is still their target. Worst case scenario is that they get him." Gennai gets up and bows. "Thank you for this talk, it's good to see you recovering Taichi." Gennai smiled and walked out of the room.

"Ugh, I hate this so much!" Sora leaned back, she huffed. "I liked it better with Piedmon, because all we had to do is kill him and the Digital World was saved!"

"That is true," Taichi chuckled, "but there was a problem when that happened. All of us, we were decaying as a group." Taichi looked at his palms, "to think about it, that experienced made us stronger." Taichi smiled with Sora.

"I know, but right know decay is the least what we need. Last time, we decayed over all us fighting on who was the group leader. Now the toll is higher." Taichi nodded in agreement at Sora's response.

"Daisuke's Darkness is a big one," Taichi pointed out his first one. Sora was actually thinking about Mimi for a second. "With darkness it poses a threat to us, there's a good portion of the group that thinks of Daisuke as dangerous, another don't care, but then, there's probably two people who see Daisuke as something even more dangerous.

"Takeru and your sister?" Sora asked and Taichi nodded.

"In my opinion, I see Daisuke as dangerous, though I trust him." Taichi looked at the window, seeing the white clouds move. "Yamato told me when we first trained that he doesn't care if Daisuke has darkness in him. You and the others I don't really know, Takeru because of Patamon incident, but that's my guess. Hikari the most, since she's the Digidestined of Light." Taichi closed his eyes.

"I see Daisuke as dangerous, truth is I don't trust him as much as you would think." Sora giggled, "but Hikari, I wonder what her intentions are when it comes with Daisuke and his darkness."

Hikari leans back on the wall next to the door of the room. She clenches her fist, gritted her teeth and shakes in anger. She was also in sadness.

_The Digidestined seemed to be tearing apart little, only if they allow it to happen. But the problem isn't that because more fight are about to happen!_

_End_

* * *

**Takeru: Hey! I haven't been seen that much in this story.**

**Hikari: You shouldn't argue about that. Oh hi, uh... You guys should review this chapter**

**Takeru: And Flame it for not having me! So Hikari, Do you want to kill Daisuke for having darkness?**

**Hikari: (Angrily spins around) Why! when I have darkness! (Hikari has black red eyes, but one contact falls) What? (Panics)**

**Takeru: Yeah, Which Demon Lord would you like to see fight?**

**Hikari: That didn't happen! That didn't happen!**

**Takeru: Please let me come back to the chapter...**


	10. Next Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 10: Next Attack**

* * *

_The Digidestined are all healed, as two of them return home. Now Yamato is in the airport with someone waiting for him._

Takeru looked up, he was staring at a helicopter coming down. Takeru wore a green shirt, white collar shirt over it. He had on khaki pants and white shoes.

The helicopter lands and stops its engine. Yamato comes out, he wore black pants and blue with white shoes. Yamato had bandages around his arms and forehead. He was wearing a blue coat.

"Looks like you're alive," Takeru laughed, Yamato rolled his eyes. He got down from the helicopter.

"Of course I am, I can't die that easily." Yamato hugged his brother, Takeru hug him back. "But you know, I was close to dying a couple of times."

"I think I could tell by the status of your body." Takeru chuckled, both brother walk out of the helicopter landing station.

"Rumor is that Sora Bio-merged." Takeru said while in the back of a cab with Yamato.

"It's true though, speaking of which? Did you learn how to Bio-merge? I don't see Patamon?" Yamato asked and Takeru shook his head.

"No, he's with Miyako right now. I think we are getting close though." Takeru then looks out the window and at the city. "Yamato... is it true Daisuke was over there?" Takeru asked, Yamato looks out his side of the window.

"I don't know, I think I left. He probably was, but I didn't see him." Yamato answered, he rest his head on the window.

"I'm worried about Hikari, she doesn't seem to be fond of Daisuke and his darkness." Takeru sighed, he was a bit frustrated.

"Wait aren't you not fond of it either?" Yamato turned his head to his little brother.

"Hardly, but come on, it's Daisuke, though he was once dumb and cocky. He's still the leader of the Digidestined for a reason right?" Takeru turned to Yamato, "I can't hate him for having a certain power. I can't hate Ken for being the Digimon Emperor once." Takeru then looked at his brother. "If I were to hate Daisuke, it wouldn't be good. Two Digidestined, fighting because one has this _darkness_. Did Daisuke's Darkness ever harm us?" Takeru asked. Yamato starts to think about it, he can't really answer it.

"But I have to be honest," Takeru leaned forward. "I saw the destruction it can do, Envy and him, back at New York." Takeru remembered seeing the two collide. "Daisuke doesn't let his emotions get the best of him at times. Worst case scenario, he rages."

Yamato laughs, "if he does, I don't think he would go after us though. I can just hope he doesn't ever go that far." Yamato looks back out the window. _"Interesting, I thought Takeru would hate Daisuke for having Darkness... I guess I was wrong."_ Yamato smiles closing his eyes.

* * *

Daisuke walked into his window as his room, which was clean. Veemon comes in and jumps on the bed. "I'm going to miss this bed, but at least I won't ever leave your side." Veemon slept on the bed.

"Sure," Daisuke lightly smiled, he took off his sweater. He ripped the bandage around his body and arms. They fall down, Daisuke walks to his closet and gets a white shirt. He walked out to the hallway, it was dark and quiet.

Daisuke went to the living and no one was around. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "You could have knocked," Daisuke stopped, he turned left. He saw his sister, wearing a long brown sweater. "That would have fine," Jun giggled.

"I would, but I didn't want many people to see me," Daisuke took out an apple. He bit off it, "sorry for disappearing by the way." Daisuke passed Jun, he sat down in the living room couch.

"Are you going to do it again? Disappear again?" Jun asked and Daisuke looked up.

"I don't know, but maybe I'm going to tell you where I'm going next time." Daisuke remembered the promise he gave to Hikari, well the supposed promise. He bit another bite of his apple.

"You're just a piece of work. First you faint in your soccer game, then attacked, attacked again and finally you end up getting beat up in New York, just to disappear." Jun sat down across from Daisuke. She rests her head back, "at least you aren't dead, so I'm glad about that."

Daisuke leaned forward, "It doesn't really matter at this point. I'm just going to train until I can defeat the Demon Lords." Daisuke bit off another piece of the apple.

"You sure about that?" Jun asked, she crosses her arm and grins. "Didn't they beat you twice, you and the whole group." Jun mocked Daisuke, who looked away. "I'm kidding, but don't be doing anything selfish okay?" Jun stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Remember you have a family that cares about you."

"I know, but don't worry about me too much, I will be okay." Daisuke replied, Jun angrily glared.

"You shouldn't act that way, like I said, these guys are strong. You are going to need everyone!" Jun opened the refrigerator and took out some food.

"I know... but I don't even think the group trusts me." Daisuke leaned back on the couch, resting his head.

Daisuke could only put his head down, he was thinking about his training. "I saw you by the way," Jun spoke loudly from the kitchen. "New York, that Dragon facing that giant crocodile thing... that was you wasn't it?" Jun asked, Daisuke put his head up, he nods. "I knew it, mom and dad did too, we could almost feel your pain." Jun closed the refrigerator. "I could almost... almost feel the darkness you had. I still love you-"

"Jun," Daisuke interrupted, he stood up, not even facing her. "Thank you." Daisuke said and walked to his room.

Daisuke got inside him room, Demi-Veemon was sleeping. Daisuke sat down on his bed. He started to meditate, he opened his eyes, revealing the darkness. It went away, Daisuke leaned forward in pain.

_'Daisuke, I'm going to control you! The first minute you ever let up!'_ Daisuke remembered the words that was the entity of darkness inside him.

"I won't let up, I won't," Daisuke murmured, his eyes turned black and red once more.

* * *

"It's good to see you came back alive," Yamato's dad pats his oldest son on the back. The dad was wearing his working cloths.

"Mom was worried sick about you. She thought you died, she was planning on making a funeral." Takeru chuckled, he was taking out food, since Yamato was cooking.

"That's nice of her, having zero faith in her son." Yamato was sadden by his mother actions. Takeru and his dad laughed, Yamato chuckled kept on cooking chicken.

"So how did it go? This enemy, did you kick his ass? Get some few hits?" The dad asked leaning back on the wall.

"It went fine, close to death, but everyone is alive, right? I got some hits, but he escaped." Yamato answered, he took a break and backed up from the stove. "Sora Bio-merged, so I guess you know... we have a better chance now." Yamato whistled and took a deep breath.

"By the way, are you still injured. You seemed half broken when you came in?" The dad looked at Yamato who glanced at his palm.

"Well, no, I'm okay. I have a couple sores, but just one night rest and I'll be up and running." Yamato gave a thumbs up to his dad, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Huh? Oh I'll get it," Takeru got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and he was pushed back.

"Where is he!?" Takeru and Yamato's mom shot in. "Oh honey, it's so good to see you doing well!" The mom hugged Yamato tightly.

"Mom, I called you first, I told you I was okay," Yamato felt embarrassed by his mother actions.

"I was talking about you living with your father," the dad almost fell from the words of his ex-wife. "What a dirty place," the mom looked around.

"Well I'm sorry, I had work," the father crossed his arms and huffed. Takeru nervously chuckled and Yamato shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up here though," Yamato raised his hand. It revealed the bandages around it. His mother gasped, Yamato covered his hand. "Okay, let's get to cooking," Yamato nervously said going to the stove.

"So you let your son cook even though he is injured?" The mother scolded their dad. Yamato and Takeru were getting nervous as an argument is about to ensue.

"Mom, come on. I'm not that injured, it's just my arm." Yamato smiled back, his mother raises his shirt, revealing bandages around his stomach. "Don't fight," Yamato twitched his eye, he was scared already. He felt his mother put down his shirt. Yamato sighed in relief, then suddenly he almost screamed.

Takeru and his father looked surprised, seeing the mother just punched Yamato's spine. "I'm going to clean up around here..." the mother stomped off, Yamato was just shaking in pain. Yamato put down the spatula he was carrying. He vibrates once more before collapsing.

"Mom you can make funeral arrangements now," Takeru joked turning to his mom, cleaning the apartment.

"Don't joke around like that," Yamato whimpered in agony. Takeru and his dad laughed, while his mom couldn't help to smile.

* * *

"Well it's nice to see you guys are awake," Pride said and smiled, the seven Demon Lords all stood by the shadows on their rooms. "Now let's begin the mission, it's the same as the one I gave to Gluttony."

"Speaking of which! Gluttony did you heal yet or still crying like a bitch?" Envy screamed off.

"Do you want me to shoot you?" Gluttony threatened, but it only made Envy feel even happier.

"Enough you two, but now I want two of you to go. Greed and Sloth, it's both of your turns now. Please don't waste time." Pride said. "Do I have any objections from the two of you of why you shouldn't go."

"I don't really care, this is going to be easy by the way." Greed voice was heard.

"How about you Sloth?" Pride asked to the young Demon Lord.

"..." Sloth didn't care to answer.

"Then it's settled, I want the two of you to attack the Digimon base in China." Pride gave the orders, Envy growled.

"Damn it, but aren't the Digidestined supposedly currently over there?" Envy asked.

"Yes," Pride replied and Envy's aura shot up.

"You better not kill Daisuke, not until I fight him again, do you two understand?" Envy threatened the two Demon Lords.

"We aren't allowed to kill Daisuke... not yet though..." Sloth slowly and lazily said.

"Now that is settled, tomorrow China is attacked."

* * *

In China, the sun was slowly setting, in the roof of the hospital. Mimi stood, the wind was blowing. "Mimi, why are you up here?" Mimi looked back at Hikari. "It's getting late," Hikari informed, Mimi nodded.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get some fresh air, I'll be in soon, don't worry." Mimi smiled back at the young Digidestined.

"Okay, don't take too long," Hikari smiled back, she got back inside the hospital. Mimi looked back at the sun, that was setting. Her aura started to emit, very slowly, but heavily.

"I got a feeling, something is going to happen." Mimi looked down at cars passing by. "Sloth, don't worry, I will kill you, I will be the one to end your life." Mimi's eyes glowed green.

_Mimi is still looking for revenge, will she get it? The Demon Lord are about to strike their next attack!_

_End_

* * *

**Sloth: I fell so lazy... do I have to do this?**

**Envy: Don't worry, I will, so you guys should review, tell us your thoughts please!**

**Sloth: Or flame... I might be able to take a break...**

**Envy: By the way, Who will fight the Digidestined, this little lazy girl or Greed.**

**Sloth:... I don't care... I'm going to sleep.**

**Envy: Huh? Wait for me!**


	11. Survival and Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 11: Survival and Power**

* * *

_The Demon Lords prepare for an attack, now they enter China, what will happen?_

In a building of China, a portal opened up. Sloth and Greed jumped out, the sun was beginning to rise. Sloth was wearing a black sweater, with sleeves longer than her hands. She had blue marking all over it. She wore a a black beanie that had a skull on the top. She had on dark blue pants and black shoes.

Greed was wearing a long black coat. He didn't wear any shirt, revealing his toned muscles. He had on dark blue pants and black metal boots. He looked around, "so what do you we do from here?" Greed asked and Sloth walked forward.

"Simple, since I'm the fastest, I'll go find the base. You on the other hand, you go and find the Digidestined. Daisuke is probably with them." Sloth walked to the edge.

"I don't care about Daisuke, but I guess fighting the Digidestined will be fun." Greed smiled and turned around. "Sloth you will be okay?"

"Of course," Sloth replied, "I am a Demon Lord, but I guess I can enjoy killing those parasites!" Sloth giggled very lightly, Greed got a smile on his face.

"Once we turn, they will know where we are. You got a couple of minutes to fly around, don't waste it." Greed ordered Sloth who jumped.

"I won't," Sloth said, both her and Greed were surrounded by black smoke.

* * *

Taichi sat in his hospital bed. His eyes widened, he looked out the window. "This power, it's them!" Taichi growled, his eyes glowed orange.

* * *

Mimi was running down the hallway for the hospital. She jumped down the stairs. She was wearing a short blue no sleeve shirt. She had on jeans and pink boots.

"Mimi!" Mimi stopped and looked back. She sees Hikari, who was panting. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt. She had on short shorts and long socks with white shoes. "Koushiro told me to tell you we have to stay here!" Hikari informed.

"What!?" Mimi asked, she was confused and angry.

"He said Taichi has to be defended. We cannot lose anybody. They will call us when it's time." Hikari said, Mimi only looked down, her feelings were mixed.

"Damn," Mimi murmured and clenched her fist.

* * *

A building completely fell, it smashed down onto the ground, crumbling all over the street. "Will this attract them?" Greed walked out of the dust. He looked at the injured civilians and running civilians. "Something tells me it might." Greed put his hands on his pocket.

Greed then was surprised, he looked up and saw someone standing on a building. "I was hoping for one of the ones that fought Gluttony." Greed admitted, he sat down.

"Looks like you were wrong," Koushiro said glaring down at Greed. "Seems I miscalculated, thinking you would be Envy!" Koushiro was wearing a black shirt, over that was a orange short sleeve collar shirt. He had on jeans and normal blue sneakers.

"I guess," Greed chuckled, Koushiro jumped down. There was a huge shadow until Koushiro was in front of Greed. "I'm not going to fight you, I realize one of your friends are coming, but fighting you will be useless. There is no point," Greed admitted, he leaned back.

"I know." Koushiro stretched, "Taichi told me, Gluttony did the same thing." Koushiro smiled at Greed, a smile of cockiness. "But it would be better if we both fight right now. I mean since I can Bio-merge." Koushiro took out his orange and white digivice.

"I know you can, but-" Greed got smashed in the ground. A giant bug Digimon stood tall. It was HerculesKabuterimon, he moved back. "Fine..." Greed came back up, regenerating his body. "I just wanted the mission to be done, but I guess I have to kill you." Greed was surrounded by darkness.

Barbamon came out, floating and resting. Koushiro was surprised, with Greed's human look and Barbamon. Greed human look represented what every male human wants; Handsomeness and Muscular Physique. For the Digimon form, it did not disappoint, power much higher than an average Mega.

* * *

"_Koushiro!? You are going alone?" Hikari asked, walking inside the hospital._

"_Yes!" Koushiro passed Hikari, Hikari was about to object. "Hikari!" Hikari stopped and saw Koushiro turned around. "Make sure Taichi is okay, tell Mimi to stay here." Koushiro ordered, "I know what you're thinking, but I know it myself. I don't stand a chance. My power is inferior, but it's all about survival." Koushiro smiled._

* * *

"_That's what I'm going to do, survive!"_ Koushiro screamed inside of HerculesKabuterimon. HerculesKabuterimon smashed his legs on the ground, a blast starts to form around his head. "_Mega Electro Shocker!_" HerculesKabuterimon released an attack, than made quick contact with Barbamon.

It explode, leaving a ball of light in the middle of the city. It turned to dust as buildings had windows shattered. HerculesKabuterimon came out of the dust ball. He looked closely, seeing the dust start to fade. He growled seeing Barbamon holding his right hand up, he wasn't even dazed.

"Impressive attack, I can't lie, my expectations were correct, but you're still too weak." Barbamon put both hands forward, "Dark Inferno!" Barbamon fired a blast of dark flames. It went forward, completely flowing through the street. Barbamon saw what was an empty street with some burning parts. Barbamon's eyes widen, he looks to the left. HerculesKabuterimon comes and hits him down into a building.

Barbamon smashed through in, HerculesKabuterimon lands on the ground. "You must not forget, I am a Bio-merged Digimon. I won't go down easily." HerculesKabuterimon proudly boasted, in a quick instant Barbamon smashed the entire building while releasing his energy. "That was a fine attack by the way," Koushiro grinned, "but I have to ask, why were you willing to wait?"

"Isn't it simple, I wanted to see if you wanted to fight?" Koushiro was confused from his response. "Why should I kill people who won't fight. I might be Greed and I want everything, but killing someone who isn't even trying... it's something I don't want." Barbamon floated up in the air.

"I see," HerculesKabuterimon said, he flew up in the air. _"If I let my guard down, he could use a devastating attack. That attack back there, it was powerful, but that isn't all he has. I'm going to need to use my own attacks as my protection."_ HerculesKabuterimon got ready, Barbamon did too.

"Come on Koushiro!" Barbamon screamed, he moved forward. He put his hand on HerculesKabuterimon head and pushed him down. He smashed him down to the ground. Barbamon flies up and HerculesKabuterimon immediately follows.

"_High Mega Blaster!_" HerculesKabuterimon fires a blast from his hand. It hits Barbamon pushing him back. Barbamon growled, but HerculesKabuterimon moves forward. "_Giga Scissor Claw!_" HerculesKabuterimon's pincers wraps around Barbamon and start to crush him.

Barbamon looked shocked, feeling his body get crushed. "You damn monster," Barbamon coughed, he screamed out. HerculesKabuterimon's pincers finally snapped, Barbamon was cut in half. HerculesKabuterimon flew back and saw Barbamon turn into data. The data flew passed him.

"_It's over?_" Tentomon asked, HerculesKabuterimon looked back, he was hit by Barbamon's wand. HerculesKabuterimon hits the ground, he looked up at Barbamon who growled. "So you can make clones?" Koushiro asked.

"Not exactly, I can just materialize and come back as fast as I materialize. It's not difficult for me, but the energy does take a while." Barbamon explained, Koushiro was shocked at Barbamon's action.

"Why did you tell me your ability?" Koushiro asked.

"You would have figured it out if you watched closely. You are smart... you can observe and don't worry. I won't be using it much, I know the power you have now." Barbamon pointed his want at him. "While I am not even using a fraction of mine." Barbamon snickered and HerculesKabuterimon moves back.

"I guess I have to use that move," HerculesKabuterimon put his hand down. "_Horn Buster Kai!_" HerculesKabuterimon fired a blast, Barbamon looked. He disappeared and showed up higher up in the air. He was completely speechless, he saw the blast change directions. Barbamon was about to move, but HerculesKabuterimon comes down and hits him towards the blast.

An blast hits and explodes, HerculesKabuterimon moved down to the ground. He looked at the cloud and Barbamon comes on out. "Of course, just like Envy..." Koushiro grinned, remembering how the most damaging looking attacks couldn't hurt her.

"You're actually quick, really quick. I'm amazed..." Barbamon commented, he had a grin on his face. "This is what I wanted, a difficult opponent." Barbamon then looked down, _"speed like that, not as fast a Sloth, but can prove troublesome." _

HerculesKabuterimon looked at Barbamon, knowing full well that on slip up could be catastrophic. _"We need to find a weak point and a blind spot."_ Tentomon said to Koushiro, Koushiro had a frustrated look.

"_He's not like Lilithmon or Leviamon, this one isn't based on raw power. This isn't the perfect opponent to fight for me."_ Koushiro protested, but he got a huge smile on his face. _"That what makes it better, if I do find a continuous opening, he's finished!"_ Koushiro smiled widely, HerculesKabuterimon powered up.

"Let's go!" HerculesKabuterimon screamed and flew forward, Barbamon got ready. He was shocked seeing HerculesKabuterimon disappear. Barbamon looked around, his eyes widened and looked up. He saw a blast coming down to him. Barbamon moved back, but the attack followed.

"_It's that move!" _Barbamon growled. Barbamon put his hand forward. The blast explodes, HerculesKabuterimon is in the air looking around. He saw Barbamon come out of the smoke, he immediately grabbed his neck and chokes him. "This is it..." Barbamon snickered, HerculesKabuterimon put his hands on Barbamon's shoulders.

"_High Mega Blaster!_" Barbamon was surrounded by electricity. His senses vibrated, he was paralyzed. HerculesKabuterimon goes for a punch, but Barbamon grabbed his fist. HerculesKabuterimon was taken by surprise, Barbamon threw him down to the ground with full power. HerculesKabuterimon crashed down, his body is crushed into the concrete as the surrounding shake. _"What powerful physical strength..."_ Koushiro thought.

Barbamon came down and smashed HerculesKabuterimon even more into the ground. "What?" Barbamon looked and he wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go-" Barbamon looked to the side and was hit by HerculesKabuterimon's fist. HerculesKabuterimon growled, feeling that Barbamon captured the fist. "You are good, but like I said, you're still too weak against me." Barbamon threw HerculesKabuterimon in the air.

"_Damn it," _Koushiro thought, behind him Barbamon showed up. Barbamon tried to stab HerculesKabuterimon with his claw, but HerculesKabuterimon disappeared. _"I didn't know it would be like this..."_ HerculesKabuterimon showed up from above and fired his High Mega Blaster. Barbamon moved as the blast hit the ground, exploding on impact. _"I'm not the type that likes violence..."_ HerculesKabuterimon came down and attempts to hit Barbamon once again.

"_Yet..."_ Barbamon dodged it while moving back, but HerculesKabuterimon swings once more, hitting Barbamon into a building. _"I'm enjoying this fight... the chance of death... the survival... the power... this is what it means to fight a Digimon while Bio-merged."_

Barbamon came out of the building, he laughed. "That stung, but I have to admit, you are worthy. Don't worry from now on, I won't hold back." Barbamon powered up, _"now I need to get ready... to use my ultimate attack..."_ Barbamon thought while spinning his staff, he points it at HerculesKabuterimon.

"Holding back? I'm not surprised, you Demon Lords are known to hold back, but I'm a Digidestined. No matter the obstacle, we always overcome it." Koushiro boasted at Barbamon who looked down.

"_For a long time, I've always wanted everything. Power is one of them, but now that I want a opponent based on instinct and survival. I'm glad that I'm going to kill Koushiro right here."_ Gluttony thought while flying towards HerculesKabuterimon.

_Koushiro and Greed, though their power is far apart, they seem to be fighting on the same level. The battle begins in China!_

_End_

* * *

**Sloth: Ugh! Another one!?**

**Lust: Why am I here? Whatever, you guys should review, tell us your thoughts please!**

**Sloth: Flame... bla bla bla... can I sleep now?**

**Lust: Sure, one more thing? Do you think Sloth will join in the fight.**

**Sloth: I better now, I'm going to sleep...**

**Lust: When don't you?**


	12. Timed Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 12: Timed Fight**

* * *

_The fight continues with the Demon Lords, Now Koushiro and Greed are having their showdown._

A building was broken down, HerculesKabuterimon flew out of it. He flew towards Barbamon who kept on flying back. HerculesKabuterimon went for a couple of punches, his punches and Barbamon's blocks collide. They completely go through the street of China. Windows shattered and streets crumbled, the two Digimon collided.

HerculesKabuterimon finally landed another punch, he hits Barbamon down to the street. Barbamon is smashed into the concrete ground. "_Horn Buster Kai!_" HerculesKabuterimon fired his attack, Barbamon is completely engulfed in the blast. The explosion completely shined the area. Once the blast ends, a faint cloud is left. HerculesKabuterimon waited and then he saw Barbamon rise up.

"A good attack by the way," Barbamon said and flew up in the air. He went to punch HerculesKabuterimon, but he blocked Barbamon's punch. Barbamon took out his staff and swung it HerculesKabuterimon. HerculesKabuterimon moved back, but Barbamon had one hand open, facing him. "_Dark Inferno!_" Barbamon fired his dark flames.

HerculesKabuterimon covered his body, he got hit by the attack. He fell back, completely tired and injured. HerculesKabuterimon landed on the street, he looked up at Barbamon._ "That's just one of his attack, but it still hurts so much,"_ HerculesKabuterimon thought, _"I'm going to buy time, these guys can't fight forever."_ HerculesKabuterimon flew up and disappeared.

"Huh?" Barbamon was caught of guard. He looked up and saw HerculesKabuterimon come down with his pincers. He attempted to cut him in half, but Barbamon turned to data. HerculesKabuterimon quickly turned around, but Barbamon wasn't there.

"What?" HerculesKabuterimon growled, he looked to the side and saw Barbamon there. Barbamon hit him down with his staff, HerculesKabuterimon crashed into a building. HerculesKabuterimon noticed the building was empty, so the people already retreated. _"I can't let the fight move, Barbamon is capable of mass murder."_ HerculesKabuterimon flew up from the building.

"Koushiro is it?" Barbamon asked, Koushiro was confused. "You know, I'm looking for Daisuke, can you tell me where he is?" Barbamon asked and Koushiro glared while HerculesKabuterimon growled.

"_I knew he would ask this sooner or later," _Koushiro was angry inside.

"I'll spare you and everyone in this-"

"Forget it!" Koushiro's voice snapped at Barbamon. "I can give you Daisuke, but I won't, he's my friend. Do you really think I will give you Daisuke thinking you won't come back later!?" Koushiro screamed at Barbamon who looked down. He got a grin on his face before starting to laugh.

"Koushiro you are smart," Barbamon chuckled, "you can see through us perfectly, was it Envy. Was it Envy's doing that made you like this?" Barbamon asked and HerculesKabuterimon just stood there in silence. "Envy is sick and twisted..." Barbamon chuckled, "but so are every other Demon Lords..." Barbamon spun and pointed his staff at Koushiro.

"When pure malice enters someone's body it is hidden away until the right moment. I can sense one of your friends, just now, I can sense that evil... from what I dealt with. He or she will destroy his or her friends and self, before realizing what a monster he or she become." Barbamon lectured, Koushiro immediately thought about Mimi.

"Enough, I know you all deserve to die, don't worry. I'm going to let you enjoy every minute of this, but I won't die." Koushiro claimed and Barbamon laughed.

"That's what I want, an opponent that is willing to face a stronger opponent, even if losing in inevitable," Barbamon flew forward, _"If I have to, I will use that attack!" _Barbamon went straight towards HerculesKabuterimon.

"_I can't lose here, I need to find a weak point!"_ Koushiro thought, HerculesKabuterimon flew towards the upcoming Barbamon. HerculesKabuterimon swung his hands to grab Barbamon. Barbamon moved back and put his right hand forward. "_Dark-_" HerculesKabuterimon slapped Barbamon down to the ground. Barbamon hit the ground, but went up immediately. Barbamon swung him staff upward. HerculesKabuterimon moved back, Barbamon spun for another hit.

HerculesKabuterimon punched, but Barbamon moved his staff to block it. They both stand there for a second before separating. "_Mega Electro Shocker!_" HerculesKabuterimon fired quickly, Barbamon put his hands up. He then releases a portal that takes in the blast entirely.

"_That portal, it was just like MagnaAngemon's!"_ Koushiro thought, _"but to have such an ability and a quick rate too. I need to watch how I use my attacks." _HerculesKabuterimon showed up over Barbamon and hits him down to the ground once again. Barbamon stopped before hitting the ground, he looked up and growled._ "My direct hits aren't working... he's resilient."_ Koushiro frowned, he started to think.

Barbamon flew up, HerculesKabuterimon got ready for another trade of attacks. _"Dark Inferno!" _Barbamon fired up his dark flame blast. He grinned, but then it completely changed to a shock look. He saw his blast getting over taken by a blast from HerculesKabuterimon. "Damn," He murmured and opened the portal that took in the blast.

"_He's a smart boy, using a direct powered attack against an attack that spreads."_ Barbamon thought while HerculesKabuterimon was behind him. Barbamon turned around and blocked the hit. "Seems like you're running out of ideas, aren't you?" Barbamon asked, he saw the other three fist of HerculesKabuterimon show up in front of his face. All three hit him, completely pushing him back to a building.

"I won't run out of attack just yet," Koushiro said while Barbamon got himself out of the building. Barbamon flew up and HerculesKabuterimon took a deep breath. "Are you ready to go again!?" HerculesKabuterimon clenched his fist tightly. HerculesKabuterimon moved forward, he saw Barbamon just standing there.

HerculesKabuterimon went for a right punch, but Barbamon ducked down. HerculesKabuterimon used his lower right arm to drop hit him, but Barbamon moved to the left. HerculesKabuterimon then tried double hitting him with his left arm, but Barbamon moved back. _"Why is he dodging?"_ Koushiro asked himself.

"It's ready," Barbamon said and pointed his staff at HerculesKabuterimon. "Prepare yourself, don't hesitate because your chance of escape is slim, your chance of survival could turn to zero if you don't concentrate closely." HerculesKabuterimon saw a sign show up in front of Barbamon's staff. "_Pandæmonium_ _Lost_!"

* * *

Hikari and Mimi were both looking at the city, they were at the top of the hospital. "Hikari, I can feel both their power," Gatomon said and suddenly a huge window blew. Hikari and Gatomon covered their selves, Mimi's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Hikari looked and she went silent. She was looking at tons to thousand of explosion going of one area. The force of the wind once again hit, but this time is was multiple waves of wind. Mimi stood there, angrily glaring at the explosion. She clenches her fist as the explosion finally ended.

* * *

Barbamon stood in the middle of dust cloud, he waved her wand to get the dust away from him. Barbamon dropped down and turned to Greed. Greed walked slowly forward, trying to find Koushiro. "I guess I killed him," Greed closed his eyes. Greed opened his eyes after hearing a cough. He looked to the left as the dust faded away. "You are worthy, surviving and attack like that, but you're at your limit." Greed grinned. Koushiro limped forward, the left side of his face was bleeding, he has his left eye closed. He was bleeding from his left hand. "Now, will you tell me where Daisuke is?" Greed asked, Koushiro dropped to his knees.

"Don't get so cocky, Greed, since I'm not dead yet," Koushiro grinned, Greed moved back with darkness surrounding him. He was hit back from HerculesKabuterimon fist. Greed's body was smashed into a building. HerculesKabuterimon stood tall, but he almost collapsed from the pain of his left arm. _"Damn it, it hurts."_

"You still have so much fight in you, I'm impressed," Barbamon was behind HerculesKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon turned around, but only to get hit. HerculesKabuterimon grind through the street, he turned back to Koushiro. "You lose," Barbamon laughed and floated towards Koushiro.

"Hey!" Barbamon heard a voice, he looked back and saw Jyou with Gomamon. "I'm your opponent now!" Jyou pointed at himself. Barbamon looked and turned back to Greed. "What?" Jyou was confused at Barbamon's actions. Jyou was wearing a collar white shirt, the sleeves her folded up. He had on dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Really? Okay then, I'll wait here," Greed sat down, Koushiro noticed he was doing the same thing when they met before. Jyou walks down the street, he passed Greed.

"I want to thank you for waiting for me," Jyou said and Greed grinned. Jyou got to Koushiro and took out a first aid kit. "You survived that last explosion, impressive," Jyou smiled.

"What about the civilians, you and Sora were supposed to get them away from here...?" Koushiro asked while Jyou wrapped bandages around his arm.

"Sora told me to head back, in case you needed help. I guess I came right on time." Jyou smiled and then finished wrapping bandages around his forehead. "I'll fight now, you rest up until you can help me." Jyou got up and turned around to face Greed who was sitting.

"Jyou... I'm ready," Gomamon looked up at his partner.

"I know," Jyou's eyes glowed Grey. "Bio-merge Activate!" Jyou said and the light flowed around him. Gomamon was engulfed in it, the light shined brighter. Greed was engulfed of darkness, Barbamon came out and looked down. He saw a sea monster Digimon, Plesiomon.

"A water Digimon, this isn't you element." Barbamon pointed out, Plesiomon opened his mouth.

"_Hydro Impact Crusher!_" A blue water aura blast came out, Barbamon was immediately hit by hit. It blue up a giant blue explosion and then turned to dust. "I was saving this for Envy, but I guess she didn't come. Now, come on, I want some payback!" Plesiomon growled.

"Payback? You want payback? For what? New York?" Barbamon then blew the dust away. "Don't make me laugh, New York was nothing to what we are capable of." Barbamon then disintegrated into data, Plesiomon was caught off guard.

"Behind you!" Koushiro screamed while Barbamon showed up behind Plesiomon. Plesiomon suddenly spun around, he created a whirlpool of water. Barbamon moved back, then Plesiomon came out hit Barbamon with his tail to the side and into a building. The whirlpool broke, causing a short rain around the area.

Koushiro smiled and breathed in relief. Koushiro's eyes glowed purple, _"let's fight with him."_ Koushiro heard Tentomon's voice. Koushiro nodded and he was surrounded by light.

Barbamon came out of the building, Plesiomon stood there while Barbamon was about to hit him with his wand. HerculesKabuterimon's fist came and hit Barbamon to the side. "Koushiro?" Plesiomon asked as HerculesKabuterimon landed right next to him.

"Damn it," Barbamon then got his composure back. He stopped and looked at the two Mega Digimon. He then started to laugh, "I'm going to enjoy this, now I'm going to have fun. Prepare yourself, this time I won't hold back any attacks!" Barbamon flew forward.

"Jyou, find his weak point," Koushiro whispered, inside Plesiomon. Jyou nodded along with Plesiomon. They both moved to the side as Barbamon passed them.

"Come on you two!" Barbamon screamed turning back around. "I wanted this kind of fight! Where two Digidestined fight for their survival!" Barbamon screamed and went for the Digimon once again.

"_We won't win!" _Plesiomon thought as he got ready for an attack.

"_But we have to survive!"_ HerculesKabuterimon thought as he moved forward. _"And find his weakness!"_ They both thought moving towards Barbamon.

_Plesiomon... HerculesKabuterimon... there only chance of winning is surviving. But can they survive from a Demon Lord? wWhen in the past with the entire group, couldn't even scratch one._

_End_

* * *

_**Jyou: Looks like it's my time to shine! Okay guys...**_

_**Envy: Please Review and tell us your thoughts**_

_**Jyou: And flame because Envy interrupted me!**_

_**Envy: Whatever, do you think the Digidestined have a chance of defeating Greed since Jyou joined?**_

_**Jyou: Oh yeah! I need to get back to the fight!**_

_**Envy: And I need to argue with the writer about me not fighting!**_


	13. Reliably Smart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 13: Reliably Smart**

* * *

_Jyou has joined in the fray of the fight between Koushiro and Greed. The battle still continues in China!_

Sloth was sleeping in the side of a building, people were panicking and passing by. "Huh... hey little girl," a man walked up to Sloth. "You should get up, where's your parents?" The man asked as Sloth woke up.

"My parents... they are in this building, they will come out don't worry," Sloth stood up and stretched.

"But-" the man was suddenly stabbed in the heart by Sloth.

"Don't ever wake me up..." Sloth said, the man fell as people screamed all around. Sloth turned and walked into a building. There were about seven security guards.

"Huh? Young Lady please this is a restricted area!" A security guard argued, Sloth kept on walking.

"But Mommy and Daddy are supposed to be here," Sloth showed a knife. A security officer shot and got Sloth in the head. Sloth fell back and dropped to the ground.

"What are you doing? She's a little girl!" A security officer screamed at the officer that shot Sloth.

"She was holding a knife, I thought she was dangerous." The security looked at himself, then suddenly his eyes widened. She looked at his chest seeing a knife to his heart. He coughed and collapsed immediately.

"You guys are such monsters," Sloth walked towards the officer, "I just wanted to see Mommy and Daddy." She glared, outside the building, people heard gun shots fire. They all were shocked, but then heard an explosion and ran.

"Greed seems to be having fun," Sloth said while passing the corpses of the security guards. "After I destroy the machine, I'm going to sleep..."

* * *

Plesiomon jumped up, "_Water Tail Blaster!_" He spun releases a wave of water blast. Barbamon was hit, he moved back a bit. Behind him was HerculesKabuterimon aiming for a punch with his upper right hand. Barbamon turned and blocked with his staff which was in his right hand.

He then pointed his left hand at HerculesKabuterimon. All of a sudden, Plesiomon came and bit his arm back. Barbamon growled, but was stopped by HerculesKabuterimon's left hand coming down and smashing him to the ground. Plesiomon and HerculesKabuterimon moved back, Barbamon rose up. He shot his dark fire from both directions. HerculesKabuterimon moved up as Plesiomon fired his attack.

"Got you!" HerculesKabuterimon looked back and Barbamon hit him down with his wand. HerculesKabuterimon slammed down, Barbamon then looked forward and Plesiomon with tail. Barbamon got the tail and threw him down to HerculesKabuterimon. Plesiomon spun around making a whirlpool to stop himself from crashing down. He moved to the side and HerculesKabuterimon was charging and attack.

"_Mega Electro Shocker_!" HerculesKabuterimon shot up his blast, Barbamon put his arm forward. He was pushed up, but the attack didn't explode. Barbamon growled, but in an instant his face turned in complete shock. He looked back and saw Plesiomon behind him.

"_Hydro Impact Crusher!_" Plesiomon fired his blast. The blast exploded in an instant, HerculesKabuterimon and Plesiomon moved to the side. The explosion turned to a dust cloud. Barbamon spun his wand to clear up the wind. _"He isn't even damaged from that...?" _Gomamon asked.

"_What do you expect? He's a Demon Lord!"_ Jyou growled, Plesiomon fired his water blast. Barbamon moved down and headed towards him. Plesiomon fired three water shots, Barbamon spun his wand. He destroyed all the attack, he was right in front of Plesiomon. Plesiomon jumped up, Barbamon then turned around catching HerculesKabuterimon fist. Barbamon grinned and then threw HerculesKabuterimon into a building.

Barbamon looked up, suddenly Plesiomon bit Barbamon in half. Barbamon turns to data and it flies up. Plesiomon sighed, but Barbamon materialized. Barbamon then moved up, HerculesKabuterimon almost hit him with his pincers. HerculesKabuterimon goes down with Plesiomon who looked up. "Dark Inferno!" Barbamon shot down a huge flame that engulfed HerculesKabuterimon and Plesiomon.

"Huh?" Barbamon looked at the flame went out. "They aren't here?" Barbamon looked around, _"they're hiding... probably planning."_ Barbamon thought and grinned. "Come on out where ever you are!" Barbamon screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Like hell I will," Jyou looked out the window from a torn down building. "Thanks Koushiro, you saved me." Jyou looked back at Koushiro who was panting.

"It was nothing, just increasing my speed does take it's toll." Koushiro got up. "I think I found a weakness." Koushiro stated, Jyou was shocked to see this.

"Well what is it?" Jyou asked and Koushiro walked past Jyou to check the window.

"When he turned to data to retreat the area. When he came back and I went to attack, he didn't turn to data. Usually he did when I used HerculesKabuterimon's pincers." Koushiro looked at Jyou, "I'm not confirmed, but it's a long shot. If he only use that retreat data move for a set moment of time. We could land a heavy blow."

"That's only if he doesn't keep his guard up." Jyou came in, "remember, if you let your guard down and don't expect an attack. You're not powered and can take more damage than when you expect the attack." Jyou explained, Koushiro nodded.

"But getting him to use that Data Retreat, it will be difficult." Koushiro then took out his digivice. "Are you ready, it's a long shot and our possible last shot." Koushiro's eyes glowed purple, Jyou's glowed Grey.

"Yeah come on, let's do it," Jyou smiled and they both walk out of the building.

"Where did they go?"Greed looked around, "huh!?" Greed turned around and was smashed down by HerculesKabuterimon's fist. HerculesKabuterimon's fist was quickly lifted up by Barbamon. "I guess you want to die," Barbamon threw his fist in the air.

"Too bad you're not going to be able to do that," Plesiomon showed up behind Barbamon. He spun and hit Barbamon to the side. Barbamon was holding onto his tail.

"You're first," Barbamon then looked up, Plesiomon's face in front of Barbamon's face. Plesiomon opened his mouth and fired his blue water blast. Barbamon took the blast to the face, letting go of Plesiomon. Plesiomon stopped firing and landed on the ground, HerculesKabuterimon landed right next to him too. "That stung," Barbamon chuckled, he put both his fist forward.

"_Dark Inferno!_" Barbamon fired his dark flame blast. Suddenly two blast comes out of the flame. Barbamon flew up while completely dodging the attack. He looked up and saw HerculesKabuterimon coming down. He moved down while HerculesKabuterimon passed over him and turned around.

"_Mega Electro Shocker!_" HerculesKabuterimon fired, Barbamon grabbed the blast holding it back a bit. Barbamon moved down while the blast kept moving up. Barbamon turned around to only get hit by Plesiomon. Barbamon goes into the blast and it immediately explodes. Plesiomon lands on the ground while the explosion turned to a big dust ball.

Plesiomon moved back while Barbamon landed on the ground. He hit the ground, digging his fingers into it. He moved forward and chocked Plesiomon. Barbamon moved his wand up, he moved down his wand. He smashed Plesiomon down, Plesiomon screamed in pain. Barbamon flew up, he looked back and caught HerculesKabuterimon's fist. "Don't think because there are two of you, you out number me." Barbamon pointed his left hand at HerculesKabuterimon's face.

"You think we are weak enough to stay down from one move?" HerculesKabuterimon asked, Barbamon's left hand was bitten down by Plesiomon. HerculesKabuterimon grabbed Barbamon, "_High Mega Blaster!_" HerculesKabuterimon completely shocked Barbamon, Barbamon moved back while being completely paralyzed. HerculesKabuterimon hit Barbamon down the ground. Plesiomon spun and hit the falling Barbamon into the building.

"_Damn it,"_ Koushiro thought while HerculesKabuterimon moved down.

"_He isn't using that one move,"_ Jyou thought, _"also he is taking some hard bumps, he isn't showing signs of pain."_ Plesiomon waited for Barbamon to come out. Barbamon came out, he pointed his hands towards Plesiomon. He released his dark flame and Plesiomon to the side. Barbamon flew toward him, but HerculesKabuterimon came and hit him back. Barbamon hit the building, but immediately moved towards HerculesKabuterimon.

HerculesKabuterimon attempted to his Barbamon, Barbamon hold the fist. Barbamon lifted HerculesKabuterimon and got ready to smash him into the ground. He looked to the side, Plesiomon fired his water blast attack. Barbamon released a portal that took in the blast. Then Barbamon smashed down HerculesKabuterimon to the ground. Barbamon then pointed his hands at Plesiomon. He was about to fire his _Dark Inferno_, but HerculesKabuterimon uppercut him.

Barbamon was flying into the air, he stopped and looked down. Barbamon got a grin on his face, HerculesKabuterimon was shocked. Barbamon pointed his wand down with a sign showing in front of it. "_Pandæmonium Lost!_" HerculesKabuterimon grabbed Plesiomon and moved. One spark shot in the middle, then suddenly a ripple of sparks came up. Multiple explosions came up and kept on going. The explosions suddenly finished while multiple clouds of dust filled the air.

Barbamon started to descend upon onto the ground, the dust blew away from him. Barbamon turned to Greed and grinned, "I don't know where they are, but I hit both of them." Greed put his hands in his pocket and walked.

* * *

Koushiro was panting, he didn't have his shirt anymore. Jyou was panting too, his buttoned shirt was opened and ripped around. "That attack..." Koushiro coughed, "that attack was stronger," Koushiro coughed. Koushiro had blood on the left side of his face. He had blood coming down of his left arm. Koushiro had bruises all around his upper body. Jyou had a cut on his right cheek and bruises too.

"Damn it," Jyou hit the ground, "I can't believe we have to kill that one day. He's too powerful," Jyou coughed and got up. "But I can't give up, we can survive this." Jyou looked back at Koushiro.

"I got hit by that stupid attack twice," Koushiro got up. "He was holding back and he still might be. I will beat him up and I will make him go all out." Koushiro looked at his palms, "telling me he won't hold back, Lair!" Koushiro's eyes glowed in purple.

"Really?" Koushiro looked forward and saw Greed walking toward him. "Well I guess you figured out, but you two are fun though." Greed snickered and started to power up. "So who is going to attack me first?" Greed looked at both Digidestined. "What's wrong? You wanted to sneak attack me. Don't tell me after surviving my attack you don't think I would want to fight. I get excited, knowing I can kill you both." Greed murderously grinned, Jyou and Koushiro growled.

"_They aren't afraid?"_ Greed thought while walking forward. _"Since Envy, I think they met the worst of insanity. It's a shame, but I can't say nothing about it. Envy freaks me out too." _Greed then got ready to turn. "I'm going to enjoy this fight and how it will end." Greed then stopped.

Jyou was confused while Koushiro looked to the side, shocked. Jyou looked and saw a familiar shadow in the side. "No, damn it," Koushiro growled while Greed turned.

"I expected one of the Digidestined that fought Beelzemon, but that malice... tell me what's your name?" Greed turned to Mimi.

"My name is Mimi Tachikawa, now, tell me... tell where's Sloth?" Mimi asked.

"Sloth? Why do you care?" Greed asked and Mimi's eyes glowed Green.

"I felt a second one, is it Sloth?" Mimi asked and Greed chuckled.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Greed asked and Mimi powered up.

"Fine, but it's your punishment! I'm going to send a message to Sloth by fucking you up."

_Mimi has joined the battle, she wants to get Sloth and kill her. Now how will the battle change with Mimi joined in the fight?_

_End_

* * *

**Mimi: What? Greed? What the hell about Sloth?**

**Greed: Don't be mad, oh yeah Review and tell us your thoughts**

**Mimi: And flame, because Sloth deserves to die!**

**Greed: Well now tell us? Will Mimi and Sloth collide very soon?**

**Mimi: I want to kill her, so it better happen!**

**Greed: I need to go back to the fight, I'm enjoying this!**


	14. Her Ability

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 14: Her Ability**

* * *

_Mimi joined in the fight, after wanting to find out if Sloth was here, Greed did not give her answer. Now Mimi is going to beat him up to send a message to Sloth._

Mimi walked forward, her eyes still glowed green. A bright light surrounds her, "Bio-merge Activate!" She said coldly while the light shined brighter. Rosemon came out, she stood tall in front of Greed.

"Fantastic," Greed was surrounded by darkness and turned to Barbamon. "Now you can-" Barbamon stopped while seeing Rosemon in front of him.

"_Rose Spear!_" Rosemon hit Barbamon in the stomach, Barbamon flew back. He was smashed into a building, "you guys fought good," Mimi's voice came out, Rosemon turned around and put her right arm forward. She takes out some dust that surrounded Koushiro and Jyou. "This will heal you, I won't be able to beat Barbamon, but with your help I can. Don't take too long," Rosemon turned around and walked forward.

Barbamon came out and put his right arm forward, "_Dark Inferno!_" Barbamon got a fire blast at Rosemon. Rosemon jumped and put her left arm forward. Vines come out and surround Barbamon. It entangles him, he couldn't move at all.

"Now tell me if Sloth's here?" Rosemon growled at Barbamon, Barbamon chuckled. Rosemon tightened the grip on the vines. "You got five seconds..." Rosemon then put her head down. Barbamon only stood there, moments passed. The vines tightened and completely ripped Barbamon in half.

His data flew back and passed Rosemon. Rosemon turned around and pointed her Rapier at Barbamon's head. "I saw you guys fight, I know your ability." Rosemon growled at the grinning Barbamon. Barbamon moved back as quickly as he could.

"_This... This girl... she has a power inside her. Anger I think? Her level can become stronger than Envy's, but for what price?"_ Barbamon was thinking of something while Rosemon spun her whip. _"I can't push her to that limit, she'll definitely kill me." _Barbamon then took out his wand. "This girl poses a threat... to me and the others!" Barbamon moved forward with his wand.

"_Danger Thorn!_" Rosemon shot thorns at Barbamon. Barbamon spun his wand to prevent the thorns from hitting him. Barbamon was right in front of Rosemon. He aimed his want to her head. In a quick sudden, vines rose from the ground and lifted Barbamon up. It was also tangling him, "_Rose Prison..._" Rosemon looked up at the tower of vines. She looked up and saw the explosion of fire, while Barbamon came out.

"You deserve my praise, such an attack with that speed. You are worth killing indeed!" Barbamon moved down to hit Rosemon. He slashed Rosemon in half, but she was a pedal clone. "Damn it," Barbamon looked around and suddenly once again his own body was covered in vines. He was once again trapped in the _Rose Prison_.

"_Damn it, I keep forgetting, her element is right under us. With her data power, the tiniest root, can turn to a tree and spread multiple roots. Unlike Taichi, Sora, Yamato and Koushiro... her and Jyou are elemental based Digimon. If I was in water, Plesiomon would have owned me. But this girl, in a short amount of time, mastered her element!"_ Barbamon once again ignited fire, destroying the prison.

Rosemon looked from the bottom of a building.

* * *

"_We did it Mimi!" Palmon said in Rosemon's mind, Mimi was happy. "Remember Mimi, if you give the element of plants our data, it can become an attack, but don't waste too much on one. So you can only create one Rose Prison every thirty minutes." Palmon explained and Rosemon turned back to Mimi._

"_You're right, but I want to work on something else." Mimi went up and touched the Rose Prison. "Now it took me a lot of my energy to make this, but one thing. It still has energy in it."_

"_And your point?" Palmon asked from the inside of Mimi's head. _

"_Well grass grows with our data, so let's find a way to create an ability where the data grow back on it's own, like a plan would if it lost a leaf." Mimi then sat down, "also find a way where the left over goes to another root or plant for the next attack. That way I don't have to waste too much energy." Mimi got up and turned to Rosemon._

"_Wait Mimi, but even if we did that. It would take us one month to be able to become pros at it. Especially since we just Bio-merged." Palmon explained to Mimi._

* * *

Rosemon looked down at Barbamon who turned around to her. _"Two abilities; Recycle: The ability of left over energy from a move to go and be stored for another one. It goes automatically, it can also go back into my body to give me energy. My second ability, Re-Growth: Where that left over energy builds back up into it's original power by it's self with no reciprocation. Those are the abilities that I would take a month to learn, it took me two days... to master both!"_ Rosemon moved down towards Barbamon.

"_There is a Third Ability, I plan to learn and master, an ability that if I take the life force from nature around me. I use attacks that could exceed that of Leviamon. But the problem is, I don't know how to use it yet, but the ability names will be the Final Bloom. Because Gennai told me if I use that ability and exceed my power..._" Rosemon and Barbamon collide in wand and rapier. _"I will die if I over use it. So if I learn that ability right now... and I find Sloth. I'm going to finish her with it!"_ Mimi thought while both Rosemon and Barbamon moved back.

"_Rose Velvet!_" Rosemon jumped up and the ground was filled with sharp thorns. Barbamon rose up too, but Rosemon came and threw him down to the ground. He hit the thrown while a leaf rose up for Rosemon. Barbamon then jumped up and went after Rosemon.

"_Dark Inferno!_" Barbamon shot fire and Rosemon used her giant flower pedal as a shield. She moved it and saw Barbamon right in front of her, he aimed his wand at her head. Rosemon ducked down and slashed Barbamon with her rapier. Barbamon quickly healed and attempted to grab her, but the plant went down to the ground. "That's it... _Death Lure_..." Barbamon let out a black dust, it touched Rosemon.

Rosemon's eyes widened as Mimi saw her parents death. "You are now seeing your darkest moment, let it eat you away!" Barbamon's voice screamed inside Mimi's head. Barbamon went after the paralyzed Rosemon.

"Mimi!" Jyou screamed and Koushiro ran towards her. He stopped seeing Rosemon grab Barbamon's arm.

"Scum, you really think, the worst moment I experienced makes me break down. It only makes me angrier!" Rosemon took her whip and wrapped it around Barbamon. She would swing around to the point he was being smashed into buildings. Rosemon jumped and smashed Barbamon down to the ground.

"_I'm underestimating her..."_ Barbamon thought at he stood up, the whip was still around him. Barbamon screamed in pain, the whip tore him apart. The data flies up and goes away. Rosemon sighed and looked down, but above Barbamon was coming back. "_Pandæmonium_-" Barbamon stopped as HerculesKabuterimon was over him.

"_Mega Electro Shocker!_" HerculesKabuterimon fired his blast, Jyou smiled as Barbamon was smashed to the ground behind Rosemon. Rosemon looked back and moved as the explosion grew. It turned to smoke and Rosemon stood, HerculesKabuterimon landed behind her.

"You knew his weakness?" Rosemon asked and HerculesKabuterimon nodded.

"Of course," HerculesKabuterimon chuckled, "I'm the smartest teammate," Koushiro smiled and Mimi did too. "But... I don't think that was enough to kill him." HerculesKabuterimon looked back at the cloud. Barbamon came out, a couple scratches around his body.

"He's a Demon Lord, he's on a level that no normal Digimon can get too." Mimi said and Rosemon pointed her rapier. _"But I will still kill the Demon Lord Sloth!" _Mimi thought as Barbamon started to chuckle. He broke out to a enormous laugh.

"You actually injured me, you actually got me," Barbamon spun his wand. "I'm enjoying this way too much!" Barbamon moved forward and Rosemon did too.

"Wait Rosemon!" HerculesKabuterimon screamed, Rosemon swung her rapier. Barbamon ducked and hit Rosemon with his wand. Rosemon coughed and was thrown to the air. Barbamon pointed his right hand at HerculesKabuterimon.

"_Dark Inferno!_" Barbamon shot his fire blast, it overflowed and engulfed HerculesKabuterimon. Rosemon looked in shock, but then smiled seeing a whirlpool in front of HerculesKabuterimon. Plesiomon came out of it, he growled at Barbamon.

"My friends won't die here, they mean way too much to die here!" Plesiomon screamed and growled, Barbamon spun his wand. _"I'm afraid... I'm afraid to die. I been afraid since the very beginning, but seeing Koushiro fight no matter how hopeless it seems. Seeing Mimi stand up for herself, Sora, Taichi and Yamato fought Gluttony. I refuse to give up!"_ Jyou thought while Barbamon moved forward. _"I will die protecting them, that's a promise!" _Plesiomon moved forward to collide with Barbamon.

Barbamon grabbed Plesiomon on the neck, he smashed him down and got ready to hit him with his wand. All of a sudden Rosemon's vines come and wrap around the wand. Barbamon growled while HerculesKabuterimon comes and grab Barbamon with his pincers. "You're done!" HerculesKabuterimon puts on the grip, but suddenly Barbamon pushed out of it. Everyone was shocked, Barbamon grinned.

"Allow me to show you, a power you will never reach... _Dark Inferno_!" A fire spread around the four Mega Digimon. The inferno ends and suddenly Koushiro was laying on the ground, Jyou and Mimi was too. "Tch... weak!" Barbamon goes over to Koushiro and pulled up his wand. He hits down Koushiro, but suddenly he sees it was pedals.

"You fell for my illusion," Rosemon said and Barbamon looked back. "I put some pollen on you and you been under it's control for a while." Rosemon explained, Barbamon looked and saw HerculesKabuterimon in one side, Plesiomon in another.

"Since when?" Barbamon asked and Rosemon showed her whip.

"Since you hit me, this whip lets out an illusion pollen," Rosemon grinned, _"the only way to escape it or survive a sneak attack, is to sense energy around. He didn't do that, he relied on what he saw."_ Rosemon the took out her rapier.

"_This is good, they aren't like those kids that fought Gluttony, they use their abilities to the fullest. Skill, I'm so lucky to fight opponents like these!"_ Barbamon powered up. He moved towards Rosemon, Rosemon got ready to fight once more.

"_Mega Electro Shocker!_" Barbamon looked to the side, the blast was right in front of him. He used his portal to protect himself and send it away. He looked the right and Plesiomon fired a blue water aura blast. He opened and portal to protect himself. He looked up and blocked Rosemon's rapier attack.

Barbamon moved down as HerculesKabuterimon attempted to hit him. _"I can't lose a beat, then they will hit me with a critical attack. It's all or nothing now, I need to focus on killing one of them." _Barbamon looked at Rosemon. He looked at Plesiomon then HerculesKabuterimon. _"It's impossible to figure out the weakest one because they might have more attacks up their sleeves! I guess it would come naturally!"_ Barbamon flew up and towards the three Digimon.

_Barbamon now fights three Digidestined at once. His greed for a worthy opponent still continues. The Digidestined must survive and kill Barbamon before he kills them!_

_End_

* * *

**Mimi: So I guess I won't get to fight Sloth huh?**

**Koushiro: Well guys, please review and tell us your thoughts**

**Jyou: And flame if you want**

**Koushiro: So tell us, which one us will die first if it came to it?**

**Jyou: It better not be me, I still haven't become a doctor**

**Mimi: Or me, I still have Revenge on my mind!**


	15. Underwhelming Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 15: Underwhelming Power**

* * *

_The Digidestined are in the midst of battle as three of them: Mimi, Koushiro and Jyou. They collide with Greed, now what will happen as the battle continues?_

Barbamon moved back, HerculesKabuterimon hit the ground with his right arm where Barbamon stood seconds ago. He looked back to see Plesiomon after him. He flew up avoiding the tail swing from Plesiomon. Barbamon looked down and vines where holding him down. "Damn," Barbamon was immediately hit down by HerculesKabuterimon's fist.

HerculesKabuterimon growled, he felt his hand being risen up by Barbamon. Barbamon then threw him up in the air. He turned around pointed his hand at Rosemon who tried to attack. Barbamon smiled, "you can't sneak attack-" Plesiomon came and slapped him away.

"There's more than two of us now," Plesiomon said while Barbamon came out of building he was launched into.

"You're right, but it won't make a difference!" Barbamon flew forward, he grabbed Rosemon and Plesiomon by the neck. He smashed down into the ground and threw them into a building. He turned to HerculesKabuterimon who stopped before attacking. "What's wrong? Scared?" Barbamon chuckled, HerculesKabuterimon was suddenly behind him. He put his wand up to block his punch. "You won't get me like that," Barbamon then put his right arm forward and blocked another attack. "Is that it?" Barbamon turned around and saw HerculesKabuterimon charging up an attack.

"No... _Mega Electro Shocker_!" HerculesKabuterimon fired his blast, Barbamon gets engulfed by it. The blast is immediately sucked into another dimension. Barbamon grinned and then aimed to his HerculesKabuterimon in the head with his wand. Barbamon was smashed down by Rosemon's vine. Rosemon came and stabbed down Barbamon.

Barbamon turned to data and flew away. Rosemon turned around, only to check choked by Barbamon. "You're too weak," Barbamon got his right hand and was ready to fire his flame blast. He aimed it at Rosemon's head, but then moved it the side. "Illusion don't work anymore," he was aiming it at the shocked Rosemon. "_Dark Inferno!_" Barbamon fired his fire blast, he looked with a smile. Seeing Plesiomon making a whirlpool. Barbamon was hit by HerculesKabuterimon.

"_They are quiet impressive, work as a team, but they lack offense, they have defense, no doubt." _Barbamon stopped flew up into the air._ "It's going to be hard to land a hard blow, unless I use that move again."_ Barbamon flew even higher in the air.

"Huh? What is he doing?" Rosemon asked, HerculesKabuterimon looked and his eyes widened. He saw a sign show up in front of Barbamon's Wand.

"Everyone-" HerculesKabuterimon screamed and is as if it went very slow. "Run!" HerculesKabuterimon jumped towards the two Digimon who were confused.

"_Pandæmonium Lost!_" Once again a ripple of sparks showed up before igniting into a range of continuous explosions.

* * *

"You guys don't know about _Pandæmonium Lost _do you?" Pride asked the Three Demon Lords.

"What about it?" Lust asked looked down at the attack happening.

"That Barbamon is not using it in its full potential." Pride answered.

"That doesn't make sense, why wouldn't he?" Gluttony asked from his room, he was sleeping.

"He has different levels of _Pandæmonium Lost_, one through ten." Pride started to explain his power. "The level he used now, is Level Three. But the thing is, if Barbamon ever used it in his full potential. He would destroy the entire planet, this world and Digital World at one go. Not only that the attack would kill him and open up worlds. His attack has the ability to cause an apocalypse in other worlds. It's the most dangerous move, Even Level 5, he can turn Japan to a wasteland in seconds."

Lust and Gluttony looked at Barbamon who laughed. "So he's special huh?" Lust grinned, but then she heard a noise and got annoyed. "Envy, stop it already!" Lust glared back.

Envy was on the ground, scratching her skin off. "But I want to fight them," she bit herself till she bled. "I want to kill them! I want to kill them so badly," she shivered and twitched. Lust and Gluttony sighed, Pride just looked on.

* * *

Barbamon stopped laughing, he looked down at the large range of dust. "They survived it, but injuries are max I bet." Barbamon flew down, but he stopped. _"I can't lose focus, these guys aren't necessarily the easiest group of Digidestined."_ Barbamon flew down even slower, keeping his guard up.

* * *

In rubble close by, Mimi and Jyou both sat down. They had rubble all over them, they looked down at Koushiro who was injured, bleeding all over. "I'm sorry, but I can't use that much," Mimi quickly turned to Rosemon and let out some healing pollen.

"How much is that monster holding back," Jyou hit the ground, he saw the pollen close Koushiro's wounds. "You and Koushiro were the reason we lived." Jyou smiled, he remembered the explosion igniting.

* * *

_HerculesKabuterimon protected first. His body was quickly hit and almost torn apart, he turned back to human. _

_Then Rosemon used her Rose Prison to protect them from the next wave of explosions. Plesiomon then grabbed both and moved away._

* * *

"But if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten away." Mimi smiled, Jyou blushed softly. "That's good, I manage to close the wounds," Mimi looked at Koushiro's unconscious body.

"It's amazing, you healed his wounds so quickly," Jyou looked at Koushiro.

"Of course, he's someway part Digimon. If it was an average human, it would take them way longer to heal for me, but with my power and his. It speeds up the healing." Mimi touched Koushiro's face, "he is resilient and dumb."

"Which is ironic," Jyou and Mimi chuckled, but Jyou looked up. "What do we do now, Barbamon can pull those attacks without any reciprocation?" Jyou asked Mimi who wiped the blood from Koushiro's face with a ripped part of her shirt.

"I can block the attack and protect us, but if he uses a stronger version of that attack it might be impossible. I just didn't expect it this time, but I have a move that can protect me or anymore from a strong attack. Problem is, it takes up a lot, good thing is, the enemy will have an opening... hopefully," Mimi looked down.

"It does have a weakness," Mimi looked up a bit, she saw Koushiro sit up. "Thank you Mimi and Jyou." Koushiro smiled, "but yeah, have you noticed Jyou, he can't use the attacks over and over again. He has some kind of charge and also, he keeps it far range." Koushiro explained.

"So what you're saying, we need to fight him now and keep it close range?" Jyou asked and Koushiro nodded.

"Yes somewhat? But I heard Mimi say she has a defense. If we save that defense up and get that opening. There is a possibility, we could land a killing blow." Koushiro stood up and flexed his muscles. "I'm ready for Round Two," he growled. "I got an idea anyway."

* * *

Barbamon walked down the road, he looked forward. Then to the side, he put his wand up as it collided with Rosemon's Rapier. "You're still fighting, I'm impressed." Barbamon moved Rosemon back.

"Yes, I'm not done yet," Rosemon touched her rapier on the ground. Barbamon looked in wonder, but suddenly giant surrounded him. It created a giant tower that could compare to a sky scraper. Barbamon was inside, he snickered.

"Like something this weak will keep me in," Barbamon said and let out fire, but he noticed it did nothing. "What?" He stopped and looked, "Pedals?" Barbamon asked and Rosemon smiled.

"It's called _Pedal Shield_, it's really convenient, it can protect anyone from any attack for moment at a time. The only chance you have or escaping, is _Pandæmonium Lost_." Rosemon panted and looked up at Plesiomon driving water into the vine tower.

"Then why make this stupid tower!" Barbamon asked trying to break free.

"Because the pedals was to close you in," Rosemon said and Plesiomon jumped down. "The tower is for something else," Rosemon huffed, the pedals go away from Barbamon. Barbamon was surrounded by water all of a sudden.

"_Mega Electro Shocker!_" HerculesKabuterimon shocked the water at full power. For the first time, Barbamon screamed in agony. Rosemon and Plesiomon smiled as the entire tower exploded. The water splashed around with the aura of electricity. HerculesKabuterimon fell down and turned to Koushiro, while Rosemon fell back and turned to Mimi.

Barbamon panted in pain, he was still paralyzed. He growled and looked forward, "not so easy to run away when Volts that can shock a Digimon go through your body?" Plesiomon stood and opened his mouth. "_Hydro Impact Crusher!_" Plesiomon fired his blast, it hit Barbamon and moved him back. He went all the way to a building and through that building.

"Damn it," Plesiomon turned back into Jyou. "That was all I have, so he has to be injured for a couple of minutes." Jyou laid back, "I guess we couldn't kill him, yet." Jyou grinned, he noticed healing pollen around him. He looked back at Rosemon who turned to Mimi.

"I can't let you guys go down, we need to fight together," Mimi smiled and Jyou chuckled. He felt his energy come back, this pollen was different. It was energy, it was Mimi's left over energy from the tower. She was giving it to herself and to the two other Digidestined. Jyou got up and felt ready for a fight, but Barbamon hasn't come back yet. Mimi got up and then almost collapsed, she was suddenly grabbed around her waist.

She looked up and saw Koushiro, "sorry, can't let a teammate fall." Koushiro blushed lightly, Mimi smiled. Koushiro helped her to her feet. "My body stings," Koushiro grinned and moved forward to Jyou.

"Mine does too, but what are you going to do about it? We can't just simply give up. By the way, why didn't you heal Taichi with that healing ability?" Jyou asked Mimi.

"I didn't know I could do it this well, you guys were my test subject." Mimi admitted, Jyou and Koushiro both felt awkward. They got lucky the healing worked. Mimi then growled and turned to Rosemon, the others looked forward and saw Barbamon walking.

"That fucking hurt!" Barbamon scolded the Digidestined. Rosemon got in front of the two Digidestined.

"You guys keep resting, I can handle him for a while. Until you guys heal!" Rosemon said and took out her rapier.

"You did some damage, I'm going to kill you last Rosemon. I'm going for the two fucking nerds who dared to attack." Barbamon powered up, Rosemon growled. Koushiro and Jyou's eyes glowed with their aura ready.

"Well damn!" A loud scream was heard from behind. Barbamon turned around and saw someone walking towards him. "Everyone is injured and still fighting, I guess I'm allowed..." Taichi walked down the open plain field. He was wearing a black long coat. He had on blue hospital pants and sandals. "...to kick your ass." Taichi's eyes glowed red.

"You finally showed up?" Barbamon growled and turned around to Taichi.

"Sorry I took so long, I needed to make sure someone was safe. But now I'm going to fight you, by the way? Which Sin are you?" Taichi asked and finally stopped before taking out his digivice.

"I'm Greed," Barbamon got ready, Taichi's aura suddenly shot up.

"Greed huh? So that means, selfishly wanting something... does it count if I want to kill you as Greed?" Taichi asked and surrounded by light.

_Taichi enters the battle, he will fight Greed now. The First Leader of the Digidestined now will protect his friends!_

_End_

* * *

**Taichi: Now I join in huh? Seems like everyone needed my help**

**Sloth: They didn't really, by the way please review and tell us your thoughts**

**Taichi: Who the hell are you?**

**Sloth: Nobody important, flame if you want also**

**Taichi: Okay, but you look familiar, maybe your just a little girl...**

**Sloth: That can kill- I'm sleepy night...**


	16. Next Time?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 16: Next Time?**

* * *

_After so many attacks from Koushiro, Mimi and Jyou, Barbamon was finally injured majorly, but still fighting. Taichi now joined? What will happen?_

"Taichi..." Mimi said, Taichi turned to WarGreymon. WarGreymon flew forward while Barbamon got ready. WarGreymon did _Great Tornado_, Barbamon grinned, his stomach was stabbed. WarGreymon went through Barbamon, Barbamon coughed and turned data.

WarGreymon stopped and the data flew passed him. "Watch out!" Mimi screamed, Barbamon swung his staff down. He was shocked to see WarGreymon over him.

"I want you to thank Gluttony for me, I have a better reaction when it comes to sneak attacks. _Terra Force_!" WarGreymon shot the ball, it touched Barbamon. Then dragged him into a building, where it exploded. WarGreymon flew down to the ground, he looked at the Digidestined.

"Huh?" Mimi looked up and Sora landed right in front of her. "Where were you!?" Mimi asked and Sora giggled.

"I was doing what Koushiro asked, get the civilians to safety, I did just that. But then I picked up Taichi and got here as fast as I could. Just now, I was trying to see if that second Demon Lord was here, I don't think he or she is anymore." Sora looked at WarGreymon standing tall.

"The fact that you came at this time, proves you did well. I thought you were going to be late." Koushiro chuckled and let the pollen heal him. Sora noticed it and was impressed with Mimi's new healing ability. But she went back to speaking to Koushiro about the objective she had to do.

"If I came early you would have scolded me for life. If I didn't bring Taichi, he would have been beat up right now because he would have come on his own." Sora then walked forward with orange aura around her eyes. "It's my turn to fight, Bio-merge Activate!" Sora glowed and Hououmon came out.

"Huh?" Barbamon came out, "two Digimon, one fully healed, the other, very dangerous." Barbamon pointed out, "I'm going to enjoy this..." Barbamon stepped forward, but suddenly he was frozen to the ground.

"Seems like you came on time," WarGreymon looked back and saw MetalGarurumon walking forward.

"I could have been here sooner, but I had to take someone's little sister back to Japan." MetalGarurumon looked at Mimi and the others. "Seems like no one's late, since everyone is a live. So this magician, is he strong?" MetalGarurumon.

"Probably, but thanks to those three, he isn't at full power." WarGreymon powered up, MetalGarurumon and Hououmon did too.

"_This isn't good, three again? I won't survive since I underestimated those three. I have to use Level 5... sorry Sloth..."_ Barbamon flew straight up. _"But if you die along with this city, it's not my fault!" _Barbamon put his staff forward and had a menacing grin on his face.

The three Digidestined felt a jump of energy, "that power!" Sora screamed and WarGreymon with MetalGarurumon got ready.

"The power, he's going to use an attack. This one will be too powerful, like Beelzemon's _Mega Shot_. No, it's going to be stronger and more range!" MetalGarurumon looked at the three Digidestined, he went for them.

"_Pand____æ__monium_..." Barbamon said, but suddenly a ray of light hit him. "What?" Barbamon looked and flew down. The Digidestined all were confused for a bit. "I guess missions done," Barbamon said and he touched the ground. "Well I'm leaving..." Barbamon turned back to Greed.

* * *

Sloth was in a control room full of blood and fire. "I can sleep now," Sloth said and the portal opened below her.

* * *

Mimi looked and saw another ray of light. "Wait! Is that Sloth?" Mimi growled at Greed who was getting sucked into the portal.

"Huh? I wonder? Maybe, maybe not." Greed tilted his head, he was taken in. The two rays of light go away, Mimi stood there, she growled in anger.

"Mimi..." Sora looked at Mimi who was pissed off. Mimi calmed down and looked at Taichi.

"Where's Hikari?" She asked and Yamato stepped forward.

"I took her back to Japan, when I got to the hospital, I needed to do that. It was quick though, since Gatomon was with her." Yamato looked at Taichi. "So are you healed?" Yamato asked Taichi, Taichi grinned. Sora suddenly came and hit him the back, he screamed and collapsed. Sora was suddenly in front of Yamato and she hit him in the stomach.

"That's for both of you, going in all injured, on your own I might add!" Sora growled, she then turned around to Koushiro and kicked his stomach. Koushiro collapsed, "next time let me come with you idiot, you could have died if Jyou didn't show up!" Sora screamed.

"Sorry," all three Digidestined whimpered, everyone else laughed. "Should we check the city?" Sora looked back at the city, especially where the second ray of light hit. All of a sudden, helicopters came in and flew towards them.

"Nope, we just rest I guess," Taichi smiled and saw Gennai waving from one helicopter.

* * *

Greed and Sloth walked down the hall. "By the way, someone wants some kind of revenge..."

"Like I care," Sloth answered back and got to the room where all the other Sins except Wrath stood. "Mission Done, now can I sleep?" Sloth asked.

"Yes Sloth," Pride said and Sloth jumped up to her room. She went straight to her bed. Greed sighed and moved forward, Envy was in front of him, with her nails literally dug into her hand.

"Are they strong?" Envy twitched and Greed passed her. "Are they!?" Envy powered up and Greed scoffed.

"Yes, very," Greed said and Envy screamed in joy. _"Next time, I'm going to know what to expect..."_ Greed jumped up to his bed. He laid on it and closed his eyes.

"Now we can all rest, for now," Pride went away into the shadows. Everyone else was in bed except for Envy who was licking her own blood.

"I can't wait... to kill them..." Envy murmured and snickered. "I can't wait until I get to spill their blood while they scream for mercy." Envy screamed maniacally with the Demon Lords just ignoring her.

* * *

"Okay, alright, thank you," Jun hung up the phone, she sighed in relief.

"Are they okay?" Daisuke asked from the couch. Jun nodded and Daisuke looked back at the television, Demi-Veemon was sleeping on his lap.

* * *

Hikari smiled, she put down the phone. "They made it, but didn't defeat the enemy. Still, they all survived," Hikari smiled at Gatomon.

"Well of course, they are our friends," Gatomon purred while resting on Hikari's bed. "So Hikari... want to go see Takeru or somebody. We can you know," Gatomon suggested.

"I don't' want to, I'm a bit tired," Hikari smiled and turned around. Her face changed to almost nervous, "I don't feel like seeing anybody right now." Hikari thought and walked over to her window.

"Hikari I can tell when you're lying," Gatomon sat up, "what's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"It's just that, something has been bothering me for a while now." Hikari started to think about it.

"Is it Daisuke?" Hikari lost her train of thought on Gatomon's question. "I know it's obvious, but do you really hate Daisuke that much for possessing a darkness power?" Gatomon asked and Hikari giggled.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I hate to admit it, but I do. But I don't want to either." Hikari leaned towards her window. "He's my friend, yet... yet I'm afraid of him." Hikari was almost tearing up. "I get so scared that his darkness will take over." Hikari remembered his eyes, the dark eyes.

"But if he does, we will save him." Hikari stopped and Gatomon giggled. "I mean didn't Takeru save you from the darkness nearly a year ago. It can't be hard saving Daisuke from it, if he's succumbed by it."

"Gatomon, I wish it was that simple, to remove darkness. I still have mine, but thank to Takeru. It doesn't hurt me anymore." Hikari touched her heart, "my worst fear is Daisuke becoming the enemy and becoming deadly to the point we have to kill him." Hikari took out her necklace, "I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Yet," Gatomon added, Hikari looked at her Digimon. "Strong enough yet," Gatomon got up and walked over to her partner. "Hikari, I was once a slave of Myotismon, then changed to become your guardian. Now we must becomes everyone's guardian. Hikari, today we can rest, but starting tomorrow, we are training." Gatomon jumped up to Hikari's desk. "I don't care if it's with your brother, Takeru, Miyako or Daisuke. We are going to be strong enough, where we can protect everyone, like they have for us."

Hikari blinked, she looked down and thought about all the moments she had with people protecting her. "You're right, it's my turn to protect them." Hikari clenched her fist, _"like hell I'll let Daisuke's Darkness scare me."_

* * *

It was dark, moon was high in the air. But in the Motomiya's, it was even quite. The parents were sleeping and Jun was too. Daisuke stood at the roof of his apartments looking at the moon.

"Daisuke," Veemon walked over to his partner, "you sure we can't stay anymore. I loved dinner," Veemon whimpered, Daisuke pet his head.

"Sorry V," Daisuke said and looked at the street. "We need to make sure next time we beat the Demon Lords, but don't worry. They will know where we are." Daisuke smiled and inside his room. There was a note on the bed. "Come on now, we are going to get stronger." Daisuke jumped down with Veemon.

Jun looked out the window, seeing ExVeemon fly away. She smiled, "don't do anything stupid, little brother," Jun whispered seeing ExVeemon become a speck in the night of the moon.

* * *

In the world where the Demon Lord lived, Lust sits on the edge of the building balcony. She heard foot steps and looked back. "So you managed to calm your crazy self?" Lust asked Envy.

"Don't make fun of me, you don't know how much I love having a strong opponent." Envy shivered and sat next to Lust.

"You're worst than Greed sometimes when it comes to wanting something." Lust said and Envy giggled.

"So why are you out here, thinking about Daisuke or something?" Envy looked at Lust and she didn't respond. "Oh so you are," Envy giggled and then hugged Lust. "Little Lust thinking about Daisuke huh? But like I said, if you kill him before I get to fight him... I'll kill you." Envy broke the hug from Lust and got on top of the balcony.

"We aren't allowed to kill him." Lust looked up at Envy who shrugged. "Don't worry, you will get to fight him one day, but I'm finishing him off." Lust glared up at Envy.

"That's fine with me, but know when I fight him. I might kill him, so be there to finish him off when you get the chance, got it?" Envy giggled and jumped to the air, she fell back with her hand holding her body up on the balcony. "Now Lust, mind telling me why you really up here?" Envy asked and Lust turned around, walking back inside.

"I already told you!" She almost snapped, but had a growling tone.

"Oh... scary," Envy pretended to be scared. "I'm only teasing little Lust," Envy skipped back inside.

_The Demon Lord and Digidestined collision is finished, but it's not over. The war for survival has only begun, the Digidestined must survive and win._

_End_

* * *

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I done one of these. Well first I want to thank those who review and review constantly. I want to thank those who support this through out. My plans is too finish this arc before the end of August at least. I don't want to answer to many questions because I could spoil some parts. So for Show Expert 1: Daisuke and Hikari, if you read are not seeing eye to eye. Hikari is afraid of Daisuke as shown in this chapter. Daisuke is just training.**

**Okay Review, Flame, Leave your thought, next time!**


	17. Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 17: Hate**

* * *

_One week has passed since the battle with Barbamon. In China, all older Digidestined stayed in a hotel. In Japan, the younger Digidestined stayed in their homes._

"I'm okay mom," Koushiro said while on the phone in the front desk of the hospital. "I'm just going to stay over because I need to help fix the city up." Koushiro had on a white sweater. He had bandages all over his upper body and neck. He had on jeans and black shoes. "Okay, love you, bye," Koushiro hung up and sighed.

"So is everything okay?" Gennai asked and Koushiro nodded, he stretched his body. He felt a sharp pain in his body, almost making himself whimper.

"Yes, but it suck that I'm still a bit injured, Jyou and Mimi are perfectly fine. Taichi, Yamato and Sora are up a going. While I still need to sleep in the hospital." Koushiro leaned back. "I'm still wondering why they are attacking the Digimon base?" Koushiro looked down and Gennai sighed.

"I wish I knew too, but not that many people got killed, but it's still sad." Gennai clenched his fist, "you have become strong though, so now we have a chance." Gennai smiled.

"Who was it by the way? The second Demon Lord?" Koushiro asked and Gennai looked down.

"Footage, we saw Sloth, the one Mimi's after," Gennai admitted, Koushiro closed his eyes.

"How lucky we are, Greed didn't tell her it was Sloth." Koushiro looked up, "so by the way, any reports?" Koushiro asked Gennai who got back to reality.

"Nothing much, we still know they are attacking Digimon base. They are still after Daisuke, but don't really know where he is unless it's told nationwide. So nothing has changed from what we are trying to gather."

"Let me see, they got Daisuke and then brought him back. Then go and attack New York for no reason, then go and attack Russia for a base, then do the same with China. I'm not getting anything right now? They are too random... Lucemon hasn't even shown himself." Koushiro started to think.

"I thought of all things Lucemon would be here, being released and able to open the other Demon Lords. They are restricted by time, but for what? What happens when they exceed the limit that is given?" Gennai asked.

"So Lucemon is alive, but can't come, these Demon Lord can, but for a certain amount of time. Did Azulongmon say anything about any restrictions?" Koushiro asked and Gennai looked down once again.

"The only restriction Azulongmon told me about is that the Power Digidestined sealed away the ability to Bio-merge with Lucemon, if Lucemon broke out, the ability would too. I don't know why Lucemon is not here. But something tells me, it's because of Daisuke." Gennai moved forward, Koushiro put his head back and looking up.

"I can't really guess why they would want Daisuke, but it doesn't matter. We won't let them get their hands on Daisuke that easily!" Koushiro growled.

* * *

"Hikari, it's morning," Hikari's mother walked in her daughter's room. "Huh?" Yuuko looked and smiled. Hikari was already up, she wore a pink shirt with no sleeves. She had on jeans and black boots. She had on a whit sweater and black fingerless gloves.

"I'm awake mom," Hikari giggled and her mother turned around.

"Don't train too much okay?" Yuuko asked and Hikari nodded. Yuuko walked out of Hikari's room, Hikari looked at her palms.

"_Am I strong enough now?"_ Hikari asked herself, _"I probably am, but I still got a long way to go."_ Hikari walked out of her room. She passed the kitchen and went outside immediately.

"She has grown more than ever," Yuuko giggled while cleaning dishes. _"It's been a while since I have seen her this confident." _Yuuko closed her eyes, but her face dropped. _"I just can hope, nothing bad happens to her." _Yuuko put down the plate and sponge.

* * *

"Takeru!" Takeru's mother screamed and opened his room door. "Hikari is here so you guys can train!" Nancy said and saw Takeru was still asleep. She sighed and looked back at Hikari, "he's a sleep."

"Really?" Hikari looked, "well wake him up for me please." Hikari walked to the living room. She sat down on the couch and heard a slam.

"Mom, I'm awake!" Takeru screamed in panic, "okay, I'll go now!" Takeru voice once again was heard and then the mother came to the living room.

"He's taking a shower, he will be here shortly," Nancy bowed and Hikari laughed.

"Of course he will," Hikari giggled and looked at the photos of Takeru as a young boy. She looked over and saw him with the group, the first Digidestined group. Then another one with the second, she finally stopped at a picture of him and Daisuke both laying on the ground, tired and scratched up. "He kept it," Hikari said and grabbed the photo.

"Oh that one," Nancy looked over, "yes, he said it was a fun time, him and Daisuke against each other to see who could do more chores for your party last year." Nancy mentioned the occasion, Hikari looked down.

"Yeah my party," she looked and saw Daisuke big wide smile.

"He lost that smile, didn't he?" Nancy said and Hikari looked at her confused. "I mean Daisuke, he was always cheerful, but now he is cold. I guess that what you expect from a time like this." Nancy walked to the kitchen.

"I don't know about Daisuke, that's his business," Hikari put down the photo and looked up. "Why? Why do I hate him?" Hikari thought and closed her eyes. She imagined Daisuke once again, but the image of him in New York made her stop thinking.

"There mom!" Hikari looked back and heard a familiar voice. "Thank you for waking me up," Takeru chuckled. He wore a white shirt, he had on a green with yellow sweater. He had on normal jeans and blue with white shoes. "So you're ready?" Takeru smiled at Hikari.

"I am," Hikari got and nodded. "Let's go," Hikari walked to the door.

"Don't come home late," Nancy said and Takeru nodded. Both him and Hikari walked out of the apartment. "Good luck on you too, become strong." Nancy looked to the side and saw a picture of her, her ex-husband, Yamato and Takeru.

* * *

It was an empty island in the side of Japan. A boy say on a huge boulder. It was Daisuke, he only wore ripped up black pants. He didn't have a shirt or shoes.

He breathed out and his eyes were black for a moment, but then his pupils turned red. A huge amount of aura came out of him. He soon closed his eyes and leaned back. "Only ten seconds..." He said and laid on the rock.

He got up and ran up a tree, he got berries from it and ate some. "It's going to come one day, I will need to fight and I will need to be ready!" Daisuke ate another berry and jumped down the tree. He starts to do push ups.

"_Look at you, why are you exercising, you will be tired to control my power."_ The Darkness inside him said and Daisuke growled.

"I know, but what if I can control your power when I'm out of energy. Then you won't be able to control me." Daisuke explained to his darkness.

"Watch you get tired and I control you right here!" The Darkness threatened Daisuke who kept on doing push ups.

"You control me based on emotions, well you control me best when I hit a certain emotion. I'm calm, that won't be easy." Daisuke replied and the Darkness huffed. "Thank you by the way," Daisuke said and the Darkness was caught off guard. "You haven't damaged me eternally to where I cough blood anymore, gotta thank you for that."

"Tch!" The Darkness growled, "I can bring it back if you keep teasing me about it." The Darkness nervously threatened, but Daisuke got a faint smile on his face.

"Do you hate her?" Daisuke asked and his Darkness looked back to see Daisuke entered his mind. "Do you hate Hikari or any of my friends?" Daisuke asked, his Darkness looked down.

"No," he answered, Daisuke was surprised he answered so quickly. "Though I'm a entity inside you, I still bear your emotions. I can't hate who you try to protect." The Darkness said and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Hey, I think you should get a name right?" Daisuke said and his Darkness looked back in shock. "Kurai," Daisuke suggested and Kurai growled.

"Just go train," Kurai screamed, Daisuke got another faint smile. Kurai was blushing and smiling, trying his best to not show it. "Idiot!" Kurai growled while Daisuke kept on making himself tired to control his darkness.

* * *

"So you're ready to train," Takeru asked Hikari, they were both on top of a building. "I won't hold back this time," Takeru said and Hikari giggled.

"You say that all the time," Hikari said and they both got ready to fight.

* * *

Moment later, they were both sitting on the edge of the building looking down it. "Do you think we surpassed our brothers?" Hikari asked Takeru who was looking down at the street.

"Probably not, but we will, maybe one day. Right now, I want to surpass the Demon Lords the most!" Takeru growled and hit the building. "I want to fight Envy and kill her." Takeru remembered the things she did.

"I want to get Serena for some reason," Takeru looked over at Hikari who was looking at the clouds. "I don't know why, but it feels like I have an objective to kill her. I can't tell why sometimes," Hikari then leaned back a bit. "But yet... I don't hate her..."

Takeru and Hikari both stay quiet, "that weird," Takeru said getting a punch from Hikari. "I'm sorry," Takeru laughed, "well you still want to kill her so that's okay. I just wonder, will we ever kill one?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, I believe we will," Hikari then stood up. "We are strong enough to be able to defeat them now and we are going to keep getting stronger!" Hikari clenched her fist. _"And I promise to everyone, I will protect them this time!"_ Hikari looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Right," Takeru smiled and he jumped up, "let's train for the rest of the day, we need to become strong right?" Takeru asked and Hikari nodded.

"Right," she smiled.

* * *

"It's almost time," Lust looked down from the edge of the building. _"She looked at the dark sky of the World of the Sin Digimon. "Tomorrow, I'll go back to Earth and do my part."_ Lust clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "And I will kill Hikari!" Lust powered up. She calmed her energy and the wind blew slowly. "Tomorrow, I attack Japan again!" Lust stood up, releasing her energy.

Behind her was Envy who giggled, "oh little Lust, you better not get yourself killed. And I mean by Pride," Envy walked up to Lust and gave her the seal. "There I got it for you, make sure you don't kill Daisuke or end up in a situation of dying because Lust... I want you to see me absolutely rip apart Daisuke."

"I told you, I'm going to kill him after you fight him." Lust and Envy glared at each other.

_Lust is planning an attack than even Pride will not know about, her intentions is to kill Daisuke, what will happen when tomorrow strikes?_

_End_


	18. It's Our Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 18: It's Our Fight**

* * *

_Lust was planning something before, now it's the day her plan comes into play, what will happen?_

The sun rose in the city of Odaiba, but it was dark with clouds covering the skies. "It's going to rain," Serena said while standing on top of the highest building in Odaiba. She wore a black shirt, but it had no sleeves and was above her belly button. She had on a leather jacket and black gloves with steel plates on them. She had on denim short shorts and black metal covered boots.

"I can't sense Daisuke anywhere close," Serena said and looked around, _"There's only two faint energy around here, don't tell me the others are in China?"_ Serena asked. She felt the closest faint energy. She moved towards the faint energy. She stopped right in front of an apartment door.

"Who ever it is, someone's is inside there," Serena then knocked at the door. The door opened and Nancy was in front of the door with her suit clothing.

"Hello, may I help you?" Nancy smiled and asked, Serena made eye contact.

"She's not the one of course," Serena looked down, "is one of the Digidestined here?" She asked and Nancy nodded.

"Yes, do you want something?" Nancy asked and Serena started to get angry. She then felt the energy get closer to the door.

"Oh hey, it's you," Takeru came out of the grabbed Serena's hand. "It's so good to see you again," Takeru hugged Serena, "if you as much as release energy around my mother. I won't tell you where Hikari is," Takeru whispered. Takeru was wearing a white shirt, he had on jeans and black shoes. "Let me go get finish getting dressed," Takeru smiled and ran back inside his house.

"Takeru," Nancy said and Serena growled. "I'm sorry, but my son woke up all hyper," Nancy smiled and Serena glared down. Nancy was nervous, _"scary friend,"_ Nancy thought, Takeru came back with his yellow and green sweater.

"Mom I need to go," Takeru grabbed Serena's hand. "She's a girl I met yesterday, so tell Hikari I'm with her. Her name is Serena," Takeru chuckled and blushed. Serena looked shocked, "bye," Takeru pulled Serena.

"Huh? I guess my son is a player," Nancy giggled and looked back. She saw a note in the table. "Call Hikari... she's a Sin Digidestined!" Nancy's eyes widened.

* * *

"Let go of me before I rip you apart!" Serena pulled away from Takeru and powered up.

"The fact that you came here attacking... says a lot." Takeru said and turned around to look at Serena. "Lust, by the way, are you here to kill Hikari? Or to take Daisuke?" Takeru asked.

"Why do you care," Serena stopped powering up.

"Because it's strange, Gluttony attacked, Greed attacked, but you were checking. It was almost like you wanted to settle something peacefully." Takeru walked forward, "I'll tell you where Daisuke is if you beat me, but only if we fight where I want to fight."

"What if I want to kill Hikari?" Sloth asked and Takeru stopped.

"She's on her way most likely, so you can get both either way." Takeru smiled and moved forward. Serena growled and looked down for a second.

"So tell me, why didn't you just fight me when you saw me. You can Bio-merge now, why didn't you just attack me?" Serena asked and Takeru grinned.

"My mom now knows you're Lust," Serena's eyes widened at Takeru's reply. "She's going to get Hikari, but the reason why I didn't fight you there is because my mom. I can't fight in front of my mom, I know most likely, you would own me. So making a mother experience her child's defeat is horrible." Takeru looked back and smiled.

"Now come on, we need to Bio-merge to get to where we need to go!" Takeru took out his yellow and white digivice. His eyes glowed yellow, "Bio-merge Activate!" Takeru was surrounded by a light. Serena was surrounded by darkness. Lilithmon and Seraphimon flew up in the air.

They flew for a while until they saw a island, Seraphimon flew down and turned back to Takeru. Lilithmon flew down and turned to Serena. "Now we wait for Hikari," Takeru sat down.

"So this was it? Send up away from civilization, smart," Serena complimented. "You read my mind too, let's wait for Hikari," Serena sat down. Takeru was secretly sending a message to every Digidestined. Telling them to let him and Hikari fight because it's personal. To also go to Japan and see if there is another Demon Lord. To not interfere until they are injured so they can come in for the kill.

* * *

"She's here," Takeru smiled and behind Serena was Hikari. Hikari wore a long sleeve pink shirt. She had on jeans and black boots.

"You made it," Serena powered up and Hikari glared at the Demon Lord.

"Serena, why are you here?" Hikari asked and Serena looked surprised. "Why did you come here?" Hikari asked, Serena growled and stomped.

"Because I'm here to kill you!" Serena claimed, Hikari looked down for a bit. She sighed and walked forward, Serena got ready.

"You're lying," Hikari said as she walked by Serena. "Would you really come here to kill me?" Hikari laughed, Serena powered up.

"Yes!" Serena turned around and saw Hikari looking at her with a certain look. "Why else would I be here!?" Serena growled and Hikari turned back around.

"You... You gave me a look of relief that day, when we met in the hospital. Before you threatened me, I saw a look in your eyes, like you were glad to see me." Hikari said and Serena grits her teeth.

"I hate you!" Serena screamed, "I hate you because you're light, I am darkness, Lust-"

"That's why it doesn't make sense!" Hikari turned around to glared at Serena. "Lust... I know you are darkness, but still you're _Lust _and yet you hate me more than the opposite of Lust, Love. It doesn't make sense, why are you the only one after me?" Hikari asked.

"I want to kill everybody, you, that boy Takeru, Daisuke, your family this planet, everybody!" Serena kept on powering up and Hikari looked down.

"Then why are you coming after me?" Hikari asked and Serena stopped. "It wouldn't make sense when you had the chance to attack Tokyo." Hikari pointed, Serena growled and closed her eyes. She looked down with her aura coming out. "You have something personal with me, what is it?" Hikari asked.

"I hate you... I hate you ever since I saw you!" Serena screamed with tears in her eyes. "I want you dead!" Serena powered up, Hikari looked down.

"Fine..." Hikari took out her white and pink digivice. "Takeru... it's our fight, but let me go first. You're stronger by power, so we will need that." Hikari walked forward with a light pink glow in her eyes. "Serena... I will kill you if I get the chance- Bio-merge Activate!" Hikari shined in light while Serena in darkness.

"Good luck," Takeru said and Ophanimon stood in front of him, while Lilithmon stood in front of her.

"_Serena... I didn't get it, you had a sadistic look on your face, but you had eyes of happiness and relief."_ Ophanimon pointed her blade at Lilithmon._ "The same eyes Taichi gave me when I came back from the hospital, I could recognize them from anybody."_ Ophanimon and Lilithmon disappeared.

Takeru looked up and saw Ophanimon and Lilithmon collide. _"Why? With you!? I have a sense of responsibility?"_ Hikari thought while Ophanimon moved back.

"_Phantom Pain!_" Lilithmon lets out a darkness that spreads quickly.

"_Eden's Javelin!_" Ophanimon threw her blade and it went through the darkness, completely destroying it. Lilithmon was caught off guard, but she moved to the side. She saw the blade turn to light and disintegrate, she looked back at Ophanimon as she had the blade javelin in her hand.

"_She can throw the blade and bring it back at will. That's going to be a bit confusing, but she's weak!"_ Lilithmon moved forward, "_Nazar Nail!_" Lilithmon was in front of Ophanimon, she aimed for her stomach. Ophanimon moved her left arm which had the shield and protected herself from the attack. "What?" Lilithmon was hit by Ophanimon's blade staff to the ground.

"_This shield is as powerful as WarGreymon's, but it contains holy abilities, it can protect me from any attack."_ Ophanimon spun her staff looking down at Lilithmon who was standing in the middle of a dust cloud. Ophanimon looked to the side and saw Lilithmon with her right hand ready to strike.

"_Nazar Nail!_" Lilithmon attacked, but Ophanimon blocked it with her left shield. Ophanimon turned around aimed her blade to Lilithmon's face. Lilithmon moved back, completely dodging the blade. Ophanimon moved her blade where her fist was shown. The center of the blade staff glowed and fires a white aura blast.

Ophanimon finished the blast, Lilithmon came out of no where. She grabbed Ophanimon's face and pushed her entire body down. She smashed it to the ground and jumped up to the air. Lilithmon looked surprised and saw a energy stuck to her hand.

"_Ophanimon has a special ability, she can attach some kind of white energy goo substance to any opponent. The swing him or her around since it's almost attached. The only escape is to let your energy down or too knock out the user. A ability like Pegasusmon and Nefertimon's Golden Noose."_ Takeru grinned, Lilithmon pulled and then was pulled down to the ground.

Ophanimon comes up with the energy goo connected to her staff. _"but if she uses any other move, the connection breaks. If I was fighting and I even touched it, I would be stuck too. It's an ability that has to be used properly when teamwork comes into play. It's not deadly, but it can cost a life if used wrong!"_ Takeru looked up at Lilithmon flying towards Ophanimon. Ophanimon dodged the attack, Lilithmon flew up and tried to take Ophanimon with her. Ophanimon pulled down and Lilithmon was smashed.

"_And if energy is released from the victim, the goo takes it in so it becomes as strong. An impressive ability indeed," _Takeru smiled, then suddenly Ophanimon's goo was broken. "She figured it out!" Takeru growled and saw Serena standing up.

"It's impressive of an ability, but when I tried to pull away. I released my energy and felt the power being taken in. I guess that's how it can be broken!" Serena screamed and turned to Lilithmon.

"_Ophanimon can only use that ability for a limited number of times and once it's broken, you have to wait a long time for it to be charged up again!"_ Takeru growled in anger, but it turned to a nervous smile. "But that won't stop Hikari focus," Takeru whispered.

Lilithmon flew up and Ophanimon flew down. Lilithmon's nail and Ophanimon's blade collided. _"She manage to figure out my Mystic Attachment ability weakness, but it doesn't matter. I need to somehow find her weakness!"_ Hikari thought while Ophanimon flew down now and Lilithmon up. Ophanimon looked up and Lilithmon looked down.

"_I need to defeat her!"_ They both thought and once again was flying at each other. _"At any cost!" _They both hit each other in the face and moved back. Lilithmon used _Nazar Claw _once again, Ophanimon protected herself with her shield. Ophanimon then went for a double kick, but Lilithmon blocked that.

"_If I have to..."_ Ophanimon thought as she moved back in sync with Lilithmon. _"I'm going to need to use that move!"_

_The Digidestined of Light and The Demon Lord of Lust collide. A fight that they both think the other should not live on. Hikari might use a move that will defeat Lust!_

_End_


	19. Angels and Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 19: Angels and Demon**

* * *

_After an emotional meeting between Serena and Hikari, they both fight. It's not over as the two are holding in strong._

Ophanimon and Lilithmon hit the ground, they land on their feet. "Don't tell me you're getting tired!?" Lilithmon growled, she moved forward.

"_Eden's Javelin!_" Ophanimon fired her energy blast, Lilithmon moved up. The attack hits the water, causing a huge explosion. Lilithmon glided down, Ophanimon spun her staff. She stopped it and pointed it at the upcoming Lilithmon. Lilithmon moved to the side, dodging the blade.

Ophanimon disappeared and showed up behind Lilithmon. She swung her blade down and Lilithmon blocked it with her right hand. Lilithmon turned around, she aimed her claw at Ophanimon's stomach. "_Nazar Claw!_" Lilithmon hit nothing while Ophanimon grabbed her arm and threw her to the side.

Lilithmon stopped, she felt a pull on her hand. She looked and was lifted up by Ophanimon's _Mystic Attachment_. "Damn-" Lilithmon was slammed down and Ophanimon flew up.

"_Eden's Javelin!_" Ophanimon fired and hit Lilithmon with the blast. The dust goes up and Ophanimon flew higher.

"_Empress Emblaze!_" A monster came out and flew to Ophanimon. It jumped and went after Ophanimon, who dodged the first attack. The second hit goes, but Ophanimon's blade ripped it apart. The other leg came in went for another hit, Ophanimon blocked it. She then grabbed the hand and ripped it apart.

Ophanimon's eyes widened while Lilithmon showed up behind her. Lilithmon aimed her hand and Ophanimon disappeared. Lilithmon pierces through the monster and easily destroyed it. Lilithmon then flew back towards Ophanimon. Lilithmon aimed her right claw, Ophanimon spun her staff. The staff and claw collided, they move away from each other.

Lilithmon aimed her dark blast while Ophanimon aimed her light blast. The blast hit and exploded on impact. Ophanimon came down, suddenly Lilithmon showed up on top of her. Lilithmon grabbed her face and smashed her down. Lilithmon flew up and punched Ophanimon deeper into the ground.

Lilithmon growled while flying up, she landed on the ground. She turned to Serena and glared at Takeru. "That's it, now will you fight me?" Serena asked and walked toward him. "Are you going to fight me, help Hikari or tell me where Daisuke is?" Serena glared at Takeru who grinned.

"Come on," Takeru laughed, the hole where Ophanimon was exploded in energy. Serena looked back and had darkness surrounding her. "Hikari can't die by a hit like that," Lilithmon jumped back, but to only get a punch in the face from Ophanimon. Lilithmon's body rolled to the water, the water goes up in a high wave when Lilithmon hit a rock.

Lilithmon shoot out and went after Ophanimon. Ophanimon aimed her staff, "_Eden's Javelin!_" Ophanimon fired, Lilithmon growled and whipped the blast away. Ophanimon was surprised, Lilithmon aimed her right arm to Ophanimon's face. Ophanimon used her staff to block the attack. Ophanimon was pushed back, but Lilithmon then aimed her left palm at Ophanimon.

"_Phantom Pain!_" Ophanimon was hit by the attack, she moaned in pain. She goes down in a fading conscious. Lilithmon went down to stab her, but then Ophanimon threw her blade. Lilithmon dodged in and Ophanimon pulled her blade back.

"_Damn! She used that ability,"_ Lilithmon moved to the side and gets cut by blade. Ophanimon grabbed the blade and fired her blast. Lilithmon ripped the blast in half by her right claw. "Like hell you're going to beat me with that!" Lilithmon fired a red blast. Ophanimon was caught of guard, the blast hit and exploded on the ground.

Lilithmon looked to the side and saw Ophanimon. "Why are you holding back?" Ophanimon asked, Lilithmon's eyes widened. Lilithmon then was in front of Ophanimon and kicked her stomach. Ophanimon coughed, Lilithmon grabbed the back of her head and threw her down.

"The hell, I'm not holding back," Lilithmon charged up a ball of red and black energy. "Your friends will see you in Hell!" Lilithmon fired the energy blast, it hit and completely surrounded the island. It caused a wave and waves around the island. The blast ended with dust around, Lilithmon growling.

"Thank goodness I turned on time," Takeru was standing on a rock in the side. _"She has a weakness, her emotions, but she still has a perfect defense. But she's also too ignorant, she didn't see Ophanimon escaped before she fired or else I would have come in."_ Takeru looked up at Lilithmon who glared at him.

"You're next-" Lilithmon stopped while she was uppercut by Ophanimon.

"_She actually believed Hikari was dead?" _Takeru grinned and laughed a bit, while Ophanimon spun and kicked Lilithmon away. Ophanimon fired a white blast that Lilithmon immediately ripped in half. _"But I must not forget, Lilithmon is a Demon Lord!" _

"You're alive after that?" Lilithmon asked, "I got angry, but it won't happen again." Lilithmon pointed her right hand at her. Another red and black energy ball started to form. Ophanimon moved and Lilithmon followed, "this one is focused!" Lilithmon's eyes widened in insanity, "die!" Lilithmon fired, the blast was quick that it directly hit Ophanimon within seconds.

"Hikari!" Takeru looked worried, Lilithmon turned her attention to him. "Damn!" Takeru's eyes glowed yellow and Lilithmon got ready to move. Takeru then looked surprised and smiled, Lilithmon did too, but growled. She turned around, gritting her teeth at the white energy building up.

"How the hell did you survive that!?" Lilithmon growled and the smoke faded. She saw Ophanimon's shield was cracked, Ophanimon was a bit injured in the left side of her body. "Your shield!" Lilithmon moved forward, but then was suddenly paralyzed.

"This is a move that is risky, because I can only fire the move once and can only use it once." Ophanimon moved her staff forward, her fist facing Lilithmon. Takeru grinned and Ophanimon got a smile on her face, four different energy of light surrounded Lilithmon.

"_When Lilithmon fired her blast, Ophanimon release the ball to use this move. The Arrow of Angels. Ophanimon can only use this move once for now, but soon if we train. She might use a strong version of it. But with this move, her staff turns to an arrow bow." _Takeru thought and Ophanimon moved back her arm and created an energy arrow.

"_Her power is cut in half, but it's good because she can retain it later on. Just for this move, her power is nearly taken in from the arrow. There's two types of energy, the energy we release, offense and the energy we keep in, defense. Defense can be easily healed as Offensive can't." _Lilithmon struggled, but couldn't move.

"_That defense power will be cut in half. If we were fighting two Demon Lords, after the attack. Hikari would have been killed, the odds when it comes on one on one, is in her favor!"_ Takeru smiled and Ophanimon fired the arrow.

"_The defense power was wasted on locking Lilithmon in, but the offense is wasted on the power of the arrow. The defense power is nearly difficult to get back naturally. Only healing in any way can bring it back. That being said, Hikari can heal back her defensive by sacrificing her offensive. But it takes a lot of offensive to bring back defensive. Now if it was the other way around, she can give off her defensive to turn into a strong offensive. But it will come with the price of sacrificing your offensive. If you were to put all defensive to offensive, the attack will be beyond any level of Digimon. But without your defensive, you won't be able to retain Bio-merge. It's the energy protecting you."_

Takeru looked up at the bright explosion that happened over him. _"This won't kill Lilithmon, but injure her, slightly. Hikari knew this, but Lilithmon... is just a test drive."_ Takeru's eyes suddenly glowed yellow. _"Now Ophanimon is vulnerable for serious injury, it's my turn!" _

Ophanimon panted, her energy was cut in half, she was out of breath because she spend so much energy in such little time. "Damn it," Ophanimon looked forward, she saw Lilithmon floating. Her right arm was regenerating, "you stupid bitch, that hurt," Lilithmon's arm was healing slowly.

"Hikari, come down, it's my turn!" Takeru screamed with his energy emitting out. Ophanimon quickly flew down and turned to Hikari, who collapsed down to her knees. "You did good," Takeru pat her back.

"Takeru, survive, wait until I heal," Hikari huffed, Takeru looked up at Lilithmon who wasn't done healing.

"_Externally, she is regenerating, internally, that attack did some damage."_ Takeru thought and he looked back smiling at Hikari. "Don't worry, focus on regaining a good portion of your energy and then we will finish her off." Takeru's eyes once again glowed yellow.

"Okay, I trust you," Hikari smiled and Takeru was surrounded by light. Seraphimon came out and flew up to Lilithmon. _"You did good,"_ Hikari smiled at Gatomon in her head, Hikari started to rest.

"What? She couldn't handle that attack?" Lilithmon tried to mock Hikari.

"Wasn't Beelzemon no different after that shot, if I remember correctly... he couldn't get a direct hit." Seraphimon said and Lilithmon scoffed.

"Please, he handled it better than Hikari, so Seraphimon, do you have a move that won't do damage on me?" Lilithmon asked, Seraphimon separated his hand, stretching them to the sides. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Lilithmon asked and tilted her head, she was suddenly punched in the face. Her head whip back, she looked angry, "What the-" Lilithmon flipped multiple times into the water by Seraphimon's chop.

"My power might never match yours, but my speed might!" Seraphimon clapped his hands. Lilithmon rose up the water angrily, she looked up. "_Strike of the Seven Stars!_" Seraphimon fired seven spheres, they each hit Lilithmon and exploded. _"I might not have an ability, but I can still fight."_ Seraphimon flew even higher. _"She is underestimating, that's her weakness right now, but what is her natural weakness? That's what I have to find out!" _Seraphimon flew down towards the Demon Lord of Lust.

Lilithmon flew out of the dust and threw a red blast. Seraphimon moved out of way, it exploded over him. Seraphimon then took out his energy blade from his right forearm guard. Lilithmon's aimed her right arm at Seraphimon's chest. Seraphimon blocked it with his blade, but Lilithmon's right arm almost broke through it. Seraphimon growled and slapped Lilithmon to the side.

He turned and Lilithmon was behind him, he spun around and tried to hit Lilithmon with his blade. Lilithmon duck down, but suddenly Seraphimon hit her the ground. He was shocked to see Lilithmon to the side, "Fast right? Don't think you have the advantage because you're faster, you lack experience!" Lilithmon aimed her claw at his face. He was suddenly gone and kicked Lilithmon down.

"I trained for nothing!" Seraphimon screamed, he blocked in front of him as Lilithmon aimed her claw at him. They both back up, Lilithmon grinned and had her dark aura surround her.

"_So this is what Envy was talking about?" _Lilithmon grinned and moved forward. They swung only for her claw and his blade to collide. _"Since the last time I fought this pussy, his Digimon was weak... now... now he's in a skillful level. This jump! I wanted to kill Hikari, but I'm getting excited to the point... to the point where I want to kill him too!"_ Lilithmon laughed and her malice aura released.

"Takeru," Hikari whispered, she looked worried at both Digimon about to collide.

_The fight has taken some kind of a turn, the Angel Digimon Seraphimon and Demon Lord of Lust Serena fight it off... while Hikari watches_

_End_


	20. Two Angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 20: Two Angels**

* * *

_Takeru has finally decided to fight Serena, the two collide as Takeru waits for Hikari to heal!_

Seraphimon hit Lilithmon back, he flew down dodging her upcoming nail. Seraphimon turned around and put his right arm forward, he started to charge up a light blast. Lilithmon put her right hand back, charging a red and black attack. They both fire, it immediately exploded.

Lilithmon came out of the dust cloud that was created. Lilithmon swung her right claw forward, Seraphimon moved to his left dodging it. He then saw Lilithmon behind him, she aimed to stab him in the back. Seraphimon disappeared and showed up beside Lilithmon. He was shocked to see Lilithmon pointing her finger, charging up a red and black blast.

She fired it and it exploded, Lilithmon grinned and looked back at Seraphimon who was caught off guard. Lilithmon then grabbed his head with her left and aimed her right to his head. Seraphimon moved his right to block the claw with his blade. "_Phantom Pain!_" Lilithmon released her darkness cloud.

Seraphimon moved quickly, but the attack still hit him. He screamed, he felt his body almost break apart. He looked forward and Lilithmon was there, she had right claw back. "_Nazar Nail!_" Lilithmon aimed for his head, Seraphimon put up his blade to block the attack. The blade was broken from the impact, Lilithmon then pointed her finger. It started to charge a red and black blast.

It hit Seraphimon directly, Hikari looked worried from the bottom. Lilithmon sighed, but then concentrated. "_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon fired a white energy orb,it hit Lilithmon in the stomach. Lilithmon coughed, then Seraphimon came and chop Lilithmon to the ground. Lilithmon hit the ground, creating a crater around her. She growled and shot up, she was immediately in front of Seraphimon.

Seraphimon took out his energy blade and he swung up. Lilithmon moved to the side, she spin and aimed her right claw at Seraphimon's face. Seraphimon duck down and tried to stab Lilithmon in the face. Lilithmon moved her face left, then Seraphimon tried to cut in half. Lilithmon moved down, Seraphimon changed direction to cut her diagonally in half. Lilithmon moved back and she went forward.

"_Amazing, there is a huge gap in power, but both are attacking as equals..."_ Hikari looked at the constant exchange between Lilithmon's claw and Seraphimon's blade. Hikari breathed in and her eyes glowed pink, "I still can fight," she powered up. Seraphimon aimed once again to the head of Lilithmon, but Lilithmon duck down. She laughed going to stab Seraphimon, Seraphimon moved his hand to grab her claw. Lilithmon grinned even wider, she charged up her energy blast.

It fired point blank, Seraphimon moved back with a injured stomach. Lilithmon came out, but sh back off while Ophanimon flew in front of Seraphimon. "Look at this, now I get fight both of you?" Lilithmon's eyes widened.

"So are you going to hold back again?" Ophanimon pointed her blade at Lilithmon who grinned. She powered up, Ophanimon flew back a bit. "Seraphimon, don't let up, what happens next will be crucial for our survival later on!" Ophanimon powered up too.

"I know, but don't use up all your energy, we both have to fight together at all times!" Seraphimon moved in front of Ophanimon and toward Lilithmon. "_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon fired a quick orb that Lilithmon ripped in half. She looked at Seraphimon aiming his blade at her head. She moved left and was shocked to see Ophanimon's blade aiming to her side.

She moved down very quickly, completely dodging both attacks. She looked up and saw Seraphimon flying to her left and Ophanimon to her right. "That won't work!" Lilithmon aimed at both, she fired the red and black blast. Seraphimon and Ophanimon moved towards each other to dodge the attack. Ophanimon fired an arrow, Lilithmon stop firing the blast and cut the arrow in half. She was then hit by Seraphimon toward the water.

She stopped as waves surrounded her, she grinned and clapped her hands together. Ophanimon looked down and the giant monster she once released came out. Ophanimon moved up to dodge it's attack. Seraphimon moved toward it, but then Lilithmon showed up in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" Seraphimon started to fight Lilithmon.

Ophanimon looked surprised, seeing the monster attacking quicker than before. _"She summoned a strong one...?"_ Ophanimon thought while dodging the attacks. Ophanimon spun her staff, the monster swung and Ophanimon ripped that arm in half. "Sorry, but you're not match," Ophanimon said and destroyed another arm. She moved back at the monster went for a double hit. She flipped and cut both hands in half. "Sorry, but this is it!" Ophanimon cut the monster in half, destroying it.

"She did it," Lilithmon grinned and kicked Seraphimon in the stomach. She turned around and went for a sneak attack.

"Ophanimon!" Seraphimon screamed and quickly flew forward. Ophanimon turned around and Lilithmon was in front of her.

"_Nazar Nail_!" Lilithmon aimed it to her head, it was stopped by a centimeter away. Seraphimon was grabbing it with both his hands, he struggled to stop it. "Too bad," Lilithmon had a red and black blast charged up in her left hand. Ophanimon and Seraphimon were both shocked, the blast ignited on the spot.

A huge explosion happened, it was black with a red outline, it soon turned to dust in the air. Seraphimon flew down and looked up, "Ophanimon!" He screamed in panic, he saw a shadow in the middle.

"I'm sorry, but... it seems like Ophanimon is dead," Lilithmon grinned, she moved the dust away. Her eyes widened to see Ophanimon right behind her with her arrow ready to fire. Seraphimon was happy, "I hit you?" Lilithmon asked.

"You did, but I have a shield," Ophanimon's shield was broken, she growled. She fired the arrow at Lilithmon's face, but it completely engulfed her body. She is thrown to the water where it immediately explode. "Don't worry about me!" Ophanimon panted, "I'm okay, she isn't done by that," Ophanimon growled.

Seraphimon nodded and turned back around, he saw Lilithmon come up the water. She was angry and she powered up, pushing the water below her away. "You just keep impressing me and getting me angry!" Lilithmon flew toward Ophanimon, but she stopped seeing Seraphimon in front of her now.

"Now you have to go through me to get to her," Seraphimon separated his hands and Lilithmon grinned.

"Gladly, I'll rip you in half and get to her!" Lilithmon moved forward a bit, Seraphimon clapped his hands. Seven Energy Orbs build up in front of him in the blink of an eye. "_Strike of the Seven Stars!_" Seraphimon fired his orbs that Lilithmon moved up from. She was charging up her red and black attack. Seraphimon was over her and chopped her down.

Lilithmon stopped herself and charged up another attack with her right hand and pointed it at the upcoming Ophanimon. "This move is called Demon Blast, kind of vague, but it'll do fine!" Lilithmon grinned and the fired the Demon Blast attack. Seraphimon moved down from the attack and Ophanimon to the side.

Lilithmon was suddenly in front of Seraphimon, she laughed stabbing his stomach. She stopped to see Seraphimon blocked it with his blade. "_Nazar Claw!_" Lilithmon powered her right claw to break the blade, but Ophanimon came and pulled him out of the way. "Damn-" Lilithmon stopped to see Ophanimon pointing an arrow at her.

Ophanimon fired it, Lilithmon was about to move, until she felt something touch her back. She looked and saw one of Seraphimon's Orbs. "You bitch!" Lilithmon screamed as both attack collide with her, causing an explosion. Ophanimon and Seraphimon wait, Lilithmon came out of the dust ball. She grabbed Seraphimon and threw him down to the ground. Her eyes then is fixed on Ophanimon who moved back.

Lilithmon screamed in insanity and anger. She went to stab Ophanimon, but Ophanimon put her hands forward. "_Sefirot Crystal!_" Lilithmon fired ten crystal and each hit Lilithmon one at a time. They all stick to her body, she stopped all confused. The crystals quickly exploded, Ophanimon moved back.

Lilithmon came out, "_Nazar Nail_!" Lilithmon aimed to Ophanimon's head, but she moved down. She only hit by Lilithmon's knee, she lost her breath. Lilithmon was ready to bring her claw down to stab Lilithmon. Seraphimon came and uppercut Lilithmon away. Lilithmon fired her _Demon Blast_ at both Digimon. The blast leads to the ground, where an explosion happened.

"Damn it," Seraphimon thought while being under water. He looked up and saw Lilithmon waiting. He looked to the side and saw Ophanimon. _"We can't give up!"_ Seraphimon powered up and as did Ophanimon. They both shot out of the water, Ophanimon shot an arrow. Lilithmon quickly chop it in half with her right claw. Lilithmon looked to the side and saw Seraphimon ready to hit her. She hits him in the stomach, making him stop attacking.

Lilithmon then saw Ophanimon ready to stab her, Lilithmon dodged and hit Ophanimon the same away. They were both handing from her arms. "You're too weak," Lilithmon laughed, then suddenly Seraphimon's hand was in front of her face and Ophanimon had an arrow pointed.

"Lilithmon, we won't go down that easily!" Ophanimon said and Lilithmon was panicking inside.

"_Damn it, they prepared their bodies to with stand hits to get this close to me. Fuck!"_ Lilithmon was hit directly by both attacks. She is blown back and down into the water. Ophanimon and Seraphimon panted, they were completely tired.

"I got to hand it to her, she's physically strong," Ophanimon hold her stomach, "but I don't think she can really handle two Digimon who can fight in sync." Ophanimon giggled, Seraphimon then got ready to fight. "But like those moves..." Lilithmon powered up. "Can finish her off." Ophanimon spun her staff and powered up too.

"That hurt," Lilithmon had a scratched up face that immediately healed. Her eyes were fixed on Seraphimon, she flew forward and was in front of her. She touched his chest, "_Darkness Love!_" Lilithmon glared, Seraphimon moved back and screamed, Ophanimon was shocked. _"Darkness Love, the ability that destroys a Digimon from the inside, they feel pain depending on the Lust they felt... if it was a weaker Digimon or human, I could manipulate them!"_ Lilithmon then sadistically grinned at Ophanimon.

Ophanimon moved back, but Lilithmon's hand was already holding her face. "Hikari, I hope you enjoy hell!" Lilithmon charged up her _Demon Blast_. She fired it point blank to Ophanimon. Ophanimon fell back, she turned back to Hikari. Hikari was falling onto the water. Lilithmon came and grabbed Hikari by the shirt. She hold her up, ready to stab her. "Die..." Lilithmon said coldly and aimed for her chest.

Blood spilled, but it was only a cut from Hikari's cheek. Lilithmon couldn't stab her, "why?" Lilithmon asked all shocked. Hikari opened her eyes and powered up, completely pushing Lilithmon back.

"_Eden's Javelin!_" Ophanimon fired the blast that pushed Lilithmon back. Lilithmon endured the attack, she was looking down. _"Just now... she missed on purpose..." _Ophanimon spun her javelin and got ready to fight.

"What am I doing?" Lilithmon looked at her palms. She growled and screamed in anger. She was building up a huge _Demon Blast_, "I won't hold back, Dammit!" Lilithmon pointed it at Ophanimon, "dodge this-"

"_Hallowed Ascension!_" A white thunder came down and shocked Lilithmon. Lilithmon stood there, her body paralyzed. Seraphimon came down and slapped Lilithmon. "Darkness Love isn't a very comfortable move, but I don't care. I'm learning new things fighting you by the way!" Seraphimon said to Lilithmon who hit the water. "Now come on up, you're fighting me and Ophanimon!" Seraphimon said and Ophanimon smiled in the distance.

Lilithmon came back up, she moved the water around her. "Fine! I'll kill you first!" Lilithmon growled.

_The fight continues between two angels and the Demon Lord of Lust. Seraphimon is learning new moves and Lilithmon just showed signs of hesitation, that does this mean?_

_End_


	21. This Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 21: This Move**

* * *

_Seraphimon and Ophanimon are currently in battle with Lilithmon. The collision has taken many turns, but the two Angel Digimon are holding their own, but for how long?_

A slam was heard on an island, tension was building up. Seraphimon and Lilithmon collide before backing up. Ophanimon moved to Seraphimon's side.

"She isn't showing any signs of decrease in her movements!" Seraphimon said to Ophanimon launched forward.

"I know," Ophanimon replied and put her fist forward, while holding her blade. "But we can't give up, _Eden's Javelin_!" Ophanimon fired her blast, but Lilithmon just ripped the blast in half.

"Stop throwing weak attack," Lilithmon fired her _Demon Blast _straight at Ophanimon. She was suddenly shocked to see Seraphimon in front of her.

"Gladly," Seraphimon punched Lilithmon down into the ground. Once Lilithmon hit the ground, she went back up. Seraphimon dodged her initial attack, Lilithmon looked and saw Ophanimon aimed her arrow. Lilithmon sped up and grabbed Ophanimon's face.

Ophanimon was thrown across the sky, Lilithmon turned around and used her _Demon Blast_ at an upcoming Seraphimon. Seraphimon dodged the attack, Lilithmon grinned. Lilithmon slid her hand, a ripple of black orbs surrounded where Lilithmon slid her hand.

Seraphimon was shocked, he flew down to the multiple small _Demon Blast_. _"Those were weaker-"_ Seraphimon was cut off while Lilithmon showed behind him.

"Dodge this bitch!" Lilithmon hit Seraphimon at the back. It exploded black and red energy, he fell. "I can't use my claws with these weaker versions of _Demon Blast_. But I can cause major injury, I hope one day to combine my _Demon Blast_ and claws. It would be deadly and lethal, but dangerous.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lilithmon turned back to Ophanimon. "That wasn't even all I had," Lilithmon pointed her finger at Ophanimon. "You can join him," Lilithmon put her hand up at Seraphimon who showed up. "Once he dies this time," Lilithmon fired her _Demon Blast_ at Seraphimon.

"No!" Ophanimon screamed, Lilithmon glared at Ophanimon.

"Die-" She cut off and hesitated, Ophanimon noticed it. Lilithmon growled, but her face was completely shocked once again. Seraphimon was in front of her, holding her hand down and his fist at her stomach. "You're supposed to be dead…"

"I'm not allowed to die, not when Hikari is in trouble, orders from Taichi." Takeru voice was heard, he smirked and fired a blast. Lilithmon was pushed and slammed down onto the ground. "You're holding back…" Seraphimon whispered and put his hand down.

"That was your mistake when attacking Hikari so far…" Seraphimon clapped his hands and a ring was heard. Ophanimon looked forward and saw a ring of light forming over Lilithmon. _"Rising Halo!"_ Seraphimon separated his hands and a ray of light hit the ground. It created a bright spark that filled the surroundings.

It ended only leaving a blank wasteland of an island and a circle opened in the sky. Seraphimon panted and looked down upon the wasteland. The clouds started to cover up the hole left in the sky. Seraphimon floated down, it was starting to rain around. He touched the ground.

"Seraphimon…" Ophanimon looked in awe, but then her expression changed. Lilithmon rose from the ground, bruised and cut up, barely healing.

"That was a magnificent attack Takeru, but it wasn't enough…" Lilithmon quickly put her hand forward and fired _Demon Blast_. She looked to the side and a light shined where Seraphimon showed up. _"So he teleports!"_ Lilithmon thought while she was hit in the face. _"He's so quick, I can barely dodge, but it's good to know. He can teleport, not even move!" _Lilithmon grinned and stopped herself from moving further.

"_I guess I just have to be faster-"_ Lilithmon's train of thought was cut off by Ophanimon showing up behind her. Ophanimon fired an arrow, Lilithmon turned around broke it. She flew forward, to go rip Ophanimon's head off. "I- I hate you!" Lilithmon screamed out and lost focus, Ophanimon dodged the attack.

"_Eden's Javelin!_" Ophanimon fired her blast, it pushed Lilithmon into the air. Hikari was shocked inside from hearing Serena's voice in emotional anger. _"Why? Why is she holding back!?"_ Hikari was thinking, Lilithmon once again stopped.

She turned around and fired her blast at Seraphimon who dodged it. Seraphimon flew forward and tried to upper cut Lilithmon. Lilithmon moved back and went to swipe her claws, but Seraphimon moved back. They both charge up a blast and fired it at each other.

"Huh?" Ophanimon looked up at the huge explosion. _"What am I doing? Thinking at a time like this…?"_ Ophanimon then saw Lilithmon come out of the smoke first, Seraphimon followed her. _"Why don't I want to fight her?"_ Ophanimon asked and created an arrow.

Ophanimon fired the arrow and it went for Lilithmon, Lilithmon saw the attack. She immediately destroyed it, Seraphimon teleported behind her. She spun around aiming her claws, Seraphimon duck down. He fired orbs from both his hands and Lilithmon disappeared. She showed up behind Seraphimon with her _Demon Blast_ ready to fire.

She looked to the side and saw Ophanimon shooting an arrow. Lilithmon dodged it and moved away, Ophanimon turned around and fired her _Eden's Javelin _at Lilithmon. Lilithmon once again cut the attack in half. She glared at Ophanimon who just stood there, Seraphimon moved towards her.

They both made eye contact and did not break it. "Are you okay?" Seraphimon touched Ophanimon's shoulder, Ophanimon snapped out of it. _"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but we can't lose focus right now. Try to put all your personal feelings aside for now, please."_ Seraphimon said while passing Ophanimon.

Ophanimon and Lilithmon both looked at each other once again. It felt like the hospital once again. It felt like Serena and Hikari were standing in a room, waiting for the next move. "Right," Ophanimon and Lilithmon both said at the same time. They both powered up their aura, the tension rose. Seraphimon was surprised seeing both Digimon go after each other.

"_It's not like I want to kill her…"_ Lilithmon and Ophanimon though the same thing_. "I never… hated her!"_ Serena and Hikari thought while they almost collided. _"Why do I feel like I have the obligation… to defeat her!?"_ They both hit each other with their blast. A huge explosion happened, Seraphimon looked and he saw Lilithmon come out toward him. Seraphimon moved back and clapped him his hands.

"_Hallowed Ascension!_" All of a sudden, a thunder came down and struck Lilithmon. Lilithmon was still charging up two _Demon Blast_. She aimed at the smoke and fired one, Ophanimon came out and dodged the attack. She had an arrow aimed at Lilithmon. Seraphimon moved forward, but he stopped while seeing Lilithmon's hand in front of him.

Ophanimon shot her arrow as Lilithmon ripped the arrow in half. Then pointed up at Seraphimon who came back. She grinned, "Same weakness as Greed!" Lilithmon fired her _Demon Blast_ and hit Seraphimon straight on.

Seraphimon was thrown up, with injured limbs, he fell down towards the water. Lilithmon moved her finger, a ripple of blast comes out. They all head for Seraphimon, the explosion was massive. She looked forward and saw Ophanimon next to Seraphimon_. "More than five seconds, just like Barbamon..."_ Lilithmon grinned and powered up.

"She's getting excited," Takeru grinned and Ophanimon flew forward, she had an arrow ready.

"I know, I'm still going to kill her," Ophanimon flew forward and Lilithmon did too. Ophanimon stopped and pointed her arrow at Lilithmon. She moved it to the side and shot, Lilithmon was confused. Ophanimon shot another arrow, but it much lower. Lilithmon didn't have to dodge it.

"Are you fucking mocking me!?" Lilithmon screamed and got ready to attack. Ophanimon shot another, this time straight at Lilithmon. Lilithmon stopped and moved away from it. She grinned and looked back at Ophanimon. "How much power was in that?" Lilithmon grinned. Ophanimon stood and pointed upward.

Lilithmon looked up and saw an arrow coming down, _"it the arrow from before!?"_ Lilithmon was about to move, but her eyes wandered down. She choked up seeing another coming for her. "Fuck-" Lilithmon was immediately hit by both arrows in a huge light explosion. Ophanimon moved back, Lilithmon came out of the explosion

"Come here so I can-" Lilithmon was cut off by Seraphimon who hit her downward. Lilithmon stopped and fired up at the sky. Seraphimon moved to the side and downward. He clapped his hands and fired his _Hallowed Ascension_. Lilithmon moved out of the way, she looked back and saw Ophanimon heading towards her.

She fired her blast quickly, Seraphimon transported to her and got her. "Not getting away that easily," Seraphimon said and noticed Lilithmon aiming a blast to him.

"Got you," Lilithmon moved her hand and created a ripple towards Ophanimon who was behind her. A line of explosion immediately formed, Lilithmon got out. She looked down to see both Seraphimon and Ophanimon injured, but not too much. Lilithmon started to generate a blast, Ophanimon took out her arrow once again. She fired five rapid arrows, Lilithmon growled and broke them all in half.

"That was nothing," Lilithmon fired her blast, suddenly Seraphimon came in front. He was gone in a mid-second, he was suddenly behind Lilithmon. "What?" Lilithmon looked and Seraphimon grabbed her, he transported back in front of the blast. He moved back and pushed Lilithmon forward as the blast hit her. The explosion was huge, both Ophanimon and Seraphimon moved down.

Lilithmon came out of the explosion from above, _"Seraphimon used a different move, but similar, he must be tired…"_ Lilithmon looked down at the two Angel Mega Digimon. _"Getting them to open up for me to deliver a killing blow will be difficult." _Lilithmon glided down towards Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"Ready let's go!" Seraphimon moved forward, he clapped his hands. _"Hallowed Ascension!"_ Seraphimon fired his blast from the sky. Lilithmon looked up and saw thunder come down, she rolled out of the way. In front of her was Seraphimon, Lilithmon suddenly had her claw forward.

"_Nazar Claw!_" Lilithmon swung her claw, Seraphimon duck down and dodge it. Lilithmon turned and got ready to fire her _Demon Blast_. Seraphimon suddenly transported elsewhere. "Damn him!" Lilithmon stopped charging the attack. She turned around and broke Ophanimon's upcoming arrow in half.

"Die fool," Lilithmon's eyes widened, she looked back at Seraphimon aiming his blade to her face. She growled dodged it, she moved down. She looked and saw fire arrows going for her. "Is that it?" Lilithmon fired a Demon Blast at the two Digidestined. The blast didn't connect as the two moved in time. Lilithmon powered up angrily, but suddenly her body felt paralyzed. "What?" Lilithmon looked down.

"I guess it finally worked," Ophanimon said, "it took longer than anticipated," Ophanimon said and the four energy balls surrounded Lilithmon.

"What? When did you!?" Lilithmon growled and suddenly she looked up at Seraphimon building up an energy ball.

"Since the very beginning," Ophanimon said, "since the last one, I implanted a weak one and fired my arrows. Each arrow gave it a certain type of energy, I wasn't trying to really injure you, and it was mostly… adding power for this." Ophanimon snickered at Lilithmon who struggled to move.

"Why? Why didn't you just go for the kill?" Lilithmon roared as she tried to turn to Serena, but it wouldn't work. "This is paralyzing every part of my body and nerve, even the one that triggers my transformation…" Lilithmon growled.

"Because, because if I had, it would be a waste of energy, all this time, I was building up for this attack. Seraphimon was reserving his energy too all this time for this one attack, this move, _'Angel's Last Bomb.'_" Ophanimon smiled up at Seraphimon.

"When the hell did you plan this?" Lilithmon asked and noticed Seraphimon finally fired the enormous ball of energy.

"We trained tougher Lust, we had this whole thing planned out. It was your mistake… to fight alone… every moment, from me waiting for Hikari, taking you here, the way we fought. Was all planned, for a week now…" Takeru smiled from the inside of Seraphimon. "We even learned some new moves…"

"Fuck!" Lilithmon screamed and the energy ball crashed down into her. The ball suddenly ignited once it hit the ground, it exploded to a bright shine. It surrounded the entire island. It was Seraphimon's simplest and easiest, but deadliest attack, _Angel's Last Bomb_.

_End_


	22. For Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 22: For Now**

* * *

The explosion was done, Ophanimon fell to the ground. She turned back to Hikari. Hikari panted wildly, her body had reached its limit. What she had done was that she gave the arrow power to Takeru before hand and let the Energy Ball be as strong if not stronger than her initial move.

"Hikari!" Seraphimon flew down and turned into Takeru. "Are you okay?" He kneeled down to check on Hikari's condition.

"I'm okay, thank to you, we won," Hikari giggled, she almost fainted, but Takeru kept her up.

"It was your magnificent move that helped me," Takeru smiled, Hikari was worn out, she needed rest.

"You son of a bitch!" Takeru's eyes widen, Hikari growled. Takeru put Hikari down and turned around, he saw an injured Lilithmon coming out of the crater. "You think a weak attack like that would even make me tremble!?" Lilithmon powered up, Takeru's eyes glowed yellow.

"You just don't know when to die huh?" Takeru said and got ready to fight.

"Takeru…" Hikari struggled to stop Takeru.

"Don't worry, you rest, I'll fight," Takeru looked down and smiled, Hikari and him stared for a second. Takeru got back to focus as he felt Lilithmon's aura. Takeru looked in shock and so did Hikari.

Lilithmon stared, not blinking, she looked back at Beelzemon stabbing her stomach. "Enough!" Beelzemon pulled his hand away, Lilithmon dropped down turning to Serena.

"You done enough," Beelzemon turned back to Gluttony.

"Whatever, just take me back already," Serena got up and the light ray came down.

"You're in big trouble," Gluttony chuckled and looked back at the Digidestined. "Tell your brothers that they fucking left owe me. I'll see you around," Gluttony grinned.

"Next time, they will defeat you," Takeru grinned back, Gluttony and Serena started to get taken in by the portal. Serena and Hikari both exchange eye contact before Serena and Gluttony were taken away.

"We did it," Takeru looked down and back. He saw Hikari struggling to get up. He got her, "don't do everything on your own."

"I know," Hikari then looked forward, she smiled, "we're in trouble ourselves," Hikari laughed, Takeru looked back and saw MetalGarurumon with WarGreymon.

"Funny thing is I'm more afraid what my mom is going to do," Takeru chuckled, Hikari laughed and put her head down. "You did well, now rest," Takeru hold Hikari bridal style. Hikari lightly blushed and finally rest.

"Hey!" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both screamed at the island that was completely flattened with two Digidestined who fought.

* * *

Gluttony walked forward, he looked back at Serena who was glaring down. "Don't be too pissed, Pride might kill you quickly," Gluttony chuckled.

Serena looked forward and up as they got to the main room. She looked up at Pride who looked down with his hidden face. Sloth was sleeping, Greed was standing and he was ready for something. Wrath was still gone and Envy was twitching.

"Thank you Gluttony for bringing her," Pride said and stood up.

"No problem, but Pride, you're not allowed to kill her," Gluttony glared up and jumped to his room.

"I won't, but Lust, explain yourself?" Pride said and Serena took something out of her pocket. She threw it up, Pride caught it and it was a white orb.

"Don't worry Pride, I don't care how you punish me. I just won't explain myself to you, but I hope that makes up for it." Lust's eyes shined of pure malice. Pride looked at the orb and laughed.

"You made sure there was a way for me to forgive you. I hope your trip was fun." Pride put the orb in his pocket. "You should repay Envy for giving you that pass." Pride moved toward the darkness.

"Like hell Envy cares," Serena walked forward, she stopped and Envy who was twitching. "What's with you?" Serena asked, she tried to move from Envy, but Envy didn't allow her.

"Tell me!? Were they both strong!?" Envy twitched and shivered like a crack head. "Tell me…?" Envy asked, Serena paused. "Tell me!?" Envy snapped powering up, the wind blew from the place.

Serena closed her eyes and passed Envy. Envy powered up, "they were very strong," Serena said. Envy's eyes widened, she completely scratched off the skin and muscle from her arm. She screamed in frustration and bit her torn arm as it healed.

"I want to fight…" Envy shivered, Serena ignored and jumped to her bed.

* * *

"Okay, thanks mom," Takeru chuckled, he was calling his mom through the cell phone. "Bye," Takeru hung up the phone and sighed. He walked into the room that Hikari was asleep in. They were at her house, Takeru is staying the night at the Kamiya's.

He walked to the window and opened it. He looked to the side and saw Daisuke sitting with a black cloak on. "I thought you disappeared again?" Takeru asked and walked out the window. He closed it and sat on the edge.

"I'm here because I wanted to see if both of you are okay, I guess you are," Daisuke opened his eyes.

"Don't worry, just energy drain for Hikari, me, a simple arm injury." Takeru showed the bandage around his arm.

"That's good, how was the fight by the way?" Daisuke asked and the window blew lightly.

"It was good, I think because of it, me and Hikari improved."

"Really?" Daisuke looked up, "I guess, but it must have been tough. Two against one, against a Demon Lord, you guys were outnumbered." Daisuke explained.

"I know, but if it wasn't times up. I'll be more injured. It's just so confusing, how Serena came to personally fight Hikari." Takeru looked up at the stars.

"Who knows, we don't know why those guys been coming here. Well that's what Koushiro thinks, all attacks been random, but this one didn't center about me somehow."

"It's probably a side mission, you by the way," Takeru looked at Daisuke, "you're a side mission to them, they are trying to accomplish something, but what?" Takeru asked.

"If you keep thinking, it would just stress you out. Rest, we got more battles ahead of us." Daisuke then stood up, the wind blew heavily. Takeru closed his eyes and reopened them. He looked at the bright moon in the sky. "Takeru, are you afraid of my darkness?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh?" Takeru titled his head, "no, but I do hate it… for now." Takeru said, Daisuke looked at Takeru very confused. "I can't hate everything that is darkness, then I would hate Ken." Takeru looked at Daisuke, "but let me warn you, I might not be so nice if you get out of control."

"Takeru… don't worry, I will try to be safe about this," Daisuke gave a light smile. "It's funny because if it was you with some kind of darkness and you went out of control. I would kill you," Daisuke and Takeru made a tense eye contact.

"That's good, but that would never happen. You on the other hand, should I test you to see if you're Daisuke or his Darkness," Takeru's eyes glowed yellow, he tensed up.

"I'm Daisuke, but if I wasn't, my eyes would be black and colored red." Daisuke explained, "Takeru take care of Hikari okay?" Daisuke looked down at the empty street. "If you protect her I promise to protect you even more than I normally would." Daisuke then jumped down.

"You're important to her, so I can't allow anything to happen to you," Daisuke quickly said as he dropped to the ground. Takeru looked and Daisuke was completely gone. He smiled and looked back at the moon. "So was it you Daisuke? Because the Daisuke I used to know would claim himself as hero…"

* * *

"Well thanks to Lust, everything is going better than I expected," Pride said while the all the Sins gathered except for Wrath. "Now in one week, the portal would be open and you all will be allowed to move freely." Pride grinned and put up his hand.

"In one week, Tokyo is invaded and destroyed. Sins, you are going to Tokyo, but this time, capture Daisuke and/or Hikari! Don't kill neither of them!" Pride announced, the Sins looked up.

"So what you're saying… we are going to do a second invasion?" Envy comes up, her hand torn apart and healing. She was twitching and shivering in insanity. "I will get to fight Daisuke," Envy drooled in excitement and hunger.

"Yes, Envy, Daisuke, if you get the chance, you can fight him!" Pride had his hand into a fist, Envy screamed in joy. _"That's right Envy, enjoy this moment because after Tokyo get invaded… I will rule the universe,"_ Pride's eyes glared in darkness.

"Pride…" Envy dropped down to her knees. "I will fight Daisuke and I will completely shatter him. Then when you get your stupid powers back. You better not kill him… I want you to heal him and let me… end him…" Envy giggled covering her face, her arm, that she tore apart started to heal.

"Deal, my little Envy," Pride turned around walked away. _"Kill him right after I become full…"_

"That's right Lust," Envy turned to Lust, who wasn't listening. "I'm going to kill Daisuke, you can have that weak bitch you call Hikari." Envy walked up to Lust and hugged her warmly. "And if I find out you took my prey, I will do something more horrible that torture, rape and even a slow death. Those three things would be considered holding back and being too nice to what I'm going to do to you if you even fight Daisuke…" Envy giggled and ran off to the outside.

"Crazy bitch," Lust scoffed, she turned to Pride, who was looking into the orb.

"Don't worry about her Lust," Gluttony crossed his arms, "she won't be able to handle if she sees Daisuke. Knowing her, she would probably tear herself apart from ecstasy." Gluttony chuckled, Lust looked down angrily. "What's with you?" Gluttony asked, Lust just walked off. "Is it because I stabbed you?" Gluttony asked.

"Don't mind her, is not like getting stab is a bad thing," Greed said, he stood right in the entrance of the room. "It was still unnecessary," Greed and Gluttony traded glares.

"Well it's coming a lot from a guy who almost died-" Gluttony mocked Greed who powered up.

"Run that by me again, I'm sorry, said the Digimon who got hurt by the weakest girl of them all." Greed and Gluttony powered up, but a shoe hits Gluttony's head.

"Huh?" Gluttony looked to the side, he saw a piano thrown at him. "What the!?" Gluttony jumped away from the crashing piano.

"Would you two be quiet, I only had twenty seven hours of sleep, that's not even half my time!" Sloth screamed and covered herself. "I'm done with screams, I don't need shoot and magician screaming, not with Miss Comes A lot killing herself with excitement." Sloth growled, "So would you mind to be…" Sloth didn't even finish, she collapsed to her sleep.

"I guess you are the epitome of lazy," Greed whispered, Sloth moaned in laziness.

* * *

Daisuke stood in the top of Tokyo's highest building. "This place, I can't protect it anymore," Daisuke looked at his palms, "when it comes down to it, I won't be able to even protect myself. It's almost time, it would be my time." Daisuke then stood and jumped off the building.

"You hear me Serena… it's almost my time," Daisuke fell across the building of Tokyo, before being surrounded by darkness and a shadow quickly moved towards the ocean of Japan.

In a far distance, Ken watched from a build board. A sudden vibration rung over his phone. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello, Miyako… yes Daisuke is safe," Ken explained. "Don't worry about a thing… he's okay. Alright, bye," Ken hung up the phone and sighed.

"I wonder what Daisuke's fate is in the future?"

_End_

_Sorry for the quick finish, but this wasn't really important chapter. So the end of Arc 2 is about to come. Next will be the start of Tokyo Invasion Part 1_

_Enjoy, Review_


	23. It Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 23: Tokyo Invasion Part 1: (It Starts)**

* * *

_It's been one week since the fight between Lust and the Angel Digimon_

_Today, is the day, the day the Sins are going to invade Tokyo, Japan_

_The clouds filled the sky, only a slight darkness was upon all of Tokyo._

Taichi walked down the street of Japan. He wore a black boots and dark jeans. He had on a blue shirt and a dark blue sweater with yellow lines around the sleeves. He looked up at the sky.

_What Taichi thought was a bird, but really, what he saw, was the Sin Digidestined coming into Japan_

_What the Sin don't know is that Japan specifically got a tracking system to indicate the opening of a portal. Usually they snuck from the sky, but now if you happened to be outside. And a portal opened, it would show a green line crack around the portal._

_It signaled the entire population to evacuate the area. _

In the sky, five shadows fell upon the sky. They all separated, the Sin each went a different route. Gluttony passed the clouds, he smiled while looking down onto the city of Japan. He was wearing a leather jacket, a red shirt. He had on black jeans and metal boots. He was wearing metal protected gloves and glasses.

He got a grin on his face, but his face completely changed. The other Sins looked at Gluttony's direction as darkness surrounded him.

_Every Digidestined suddenly reacted to the surge of energy and malice._

_It has begun, the fight for Japan, the Invasion of Tokyo!_

"I've been waiting for you!" Beelzemon screamed and took out his guns. WarGreymon flew up as he headed straight for Beelzemon. Beelzemon laughed and shot multiple times, WarGreymon destroyed them all with his claws.

Beelzemon's right eye twitched, "take this!" Beelzemon shot a heavy shot. WarGreymon used Great Tornado to break apart the bullet. Beelzemon moved to the side to dodge, he looked up and his eyes widened. Beelzemon saw the part where it showed the portal opening.

_Taichi wasn't trying to fight any of the Sins immediately, Taichi specifically went for Beelzemon, since he knew his most dangerous bullets and attacks. Also his inability to fly. Taichi wasn't trying to take out Gluttony. He was trying to make him turn into Beelzemon to warn the Digidestined of their arrival._

Beelzemon dropped down and grinned, "You have improved, both tactically and physically." Beelzemon was completely impressed. And his expression was shocked to see WarGreymon fire four separate blast. Beelzemon looked and saw they exploded at different locations.

_WarGreymon was creating a blast to signal the locations of the other Sins. If suddenly the Sin turned once they felt WarGreymon, they would have revealed their selves immediately, but this was WarGreymon's plan. To initially reveal their presence and/or reveal their locations._

_The Digidestined who were already outside, knew where the other Sin were going to land. _

"Thank you Taichi," all eleven thought as they each ran from Odaiba to Tokyo.

"You keep on impressing me Taichi," Beelzemon kept on falling, I can't wait to see if I will fight you once I hit the ground…" Beelzemon turned around headed straight down.

Beelzemon hit the ground, escaping civilians screamed. They all ran in terror, Beelzemon looked up and grinned. "Come on WarGreymon, I'm waiting," Beelzemon said and WarGreymon crashed in front of Beelzemon. "Last time we fought, I kind of kicked your ass…" Beelzemon titled his head.

"Good, but this scenario is different, you don't have much of an option. You can't go full power," WarGreymon claimed, Beelzemon tilted his head in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" Beelzemon asked, WarGreymon pointed down.

"You won't use that attack you did when we were on the mountains, why? Because you're worried… Daisuke's life could be within range. He is important right?" WarGreymon asked, Beelzemon looked down.

"You're smart, but know this, I'm not Envy. I don't need massive destruction to kill you. I have two fucking hands to do that," Beelzemon powered and jumped forward.

"Good for you, I do too," WarGreymon flew forward as the two Mega were going to collide.

_Around Tokyo and some outside parts of it, the other Sin finally landed on the ground. They were unaware, that WarGreymon shot a blast that pointed out their location of landings._

Serena landed on a building, she could feel Beelzemon colliding with another Digimon. Serena wore a purple turtle neck and black leggings with metal boots.

"It's too bad, that you are the one I had to find. I expected Gluttony," Serena heard a voice behind her. She turned around, in the other side of the building was Sora. Sora wore a light orange long sleeve shirt with a white sweater. She wore jeans and brown boots.

"You found me so quickly, impressive," Serena then turned away, "I'll spare you if you lead me to Hikari," Serena stated, Sora sighed.

"This again?" Sora's eyes glowed orange, "first Daisuke, then Hikari, but you know my answer." Sora took out her digivice.

"Okay, but make sure you know… that all this could have been prevented, your death by the way." Serena was completely filled with darkness. Lilithmon came out, she looked up glaring at Hououmon. "It's certainly strong than when we fought not so long ago." Lilithmon grinned.

"The difference now, is that I will fight for my own!" Hououmon flew forward, the two were now colliding.

_In one side of Tokyo, Greed was waiting for some human or a Digidestined to attack him. He wants a challenge and he will get it. Sloth fell asleep, she was inside a building, sleeping. _

Envy walked down the empty streets, she was looking white and pale. She was wearing a black no sleeve shirt. She had on denim short shorts and black boots. "The world is so cold to me…" Envy limped.

Her eyes wandered around, she suddenly saw a big house across the street. She walked to it, she shook around a bit. She got to the front and knocked on the door. The door slightly open, it was a little boy.

"Miss, do you know where my brother is? He's been gone, do you know anything about the attack?" The little boy asked, Envy only blinked.

"Killing you won't be worth it unless I have an audience," Envy murmured.

"What?" The kid asked for the words Envy said.

"Is your mom home, I need to speak with her!?" Envy asked in a nice, but fake grin.

"Yes!" The boy answered quickly, "I'll go get her," he closed the door. Envy was shivering once again, but she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey miss, are you lost," it was a teenage boy, it was the kid's older brother he was looking for. Envy wobbled, "Woah! are you okay," the teenager grabbed Envy and looked at her. "Miss you're really pale," the teenager mentioned.

Envy moaned and leaned forward to the teenager's chest. The teenage froze and lightly blush. Envy looked up and made eye contact with him. "I have a girlfriend…" Envy teased a kiss, the teenage boy went for it.

Envy then moved her lips to his neck, but before kissing it. She opened her mouth wide and buried her teeth into his throat. Blood came out and splashed everywhere as Envy chomped down.

_While Envy was going to start a massacre to fill her hunger of wanting to fight Daisuke. Beelzemon and WarGreymon's showdown was only getting heated up. The two were different in every category, but actually were enjoying the fight._

"Stop running," Beelzemon shot at WarGreymon, but kept missing. WarGreymon flew in a circle, around Beelzemon who couldn't help to do anything. Beelzemon then powered his guns differently. He looked forward and saw WarGreymon's claw aiming for his head. Beelzemon duck down and WarGreymon passed over him.

Beelzemon turned around fired his gun, which fired bullets automatically. WarGreymon was shocked to see the change of the way he fired his bullets. _"He changed the way he fired?"_ WarGreymon circled around, but Beelzemon's shots were catching up. WarGreymon stopped and blocked himself with his shield.

The shots hit the shield and stopped, WarGreymon separated the shield. But it was not before Beelzemon kicked him into a building. Beelzemon then shot at the building his rapid fire bullets. Beelzemon saw WarGreymon using his Great Tornado to get out of the building faster.

_Beelzemon had the ability to change the way he fired his guns. It only takes a split second to do it, but WarGreymon just needs a split second to win. Beelzemon has two kinds of shots, rapid fire: More Speed, less power, heavy shot: More Power, less speed. It was something Taichi needs to think about in order to find a certain weak point, but even with less power, his bullets were still dangerous._

"So far you handled one gun…" Beelzemon took out his second gun. Beelzemon's blood lust rose to a peak of dangerous measures, WarGreymon moved back. "Let's do this," Beelzemon grinned, suddenly his guns were frozen. He broke then and looked to the side, he moved back. He dodged a giant missile that froze the wall.

"Good, next we need the bitch of heat, then it's a family reunion," Beelzemon looked up at MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon glared down at the Demon Lord of Gluttony.

"She's fighting Lust if you haven't noticed, or I think that's Lust. But right now, me and WarGreymon are going to defeat you," MetalGarurumon flew towards Beelzemon.

"Is that so, then don't disappoint me boys, I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart!" Beelzemon pointed his guns at both the Mega Digimon.

_The fight now changed to a match of two on one, but it wasn't handicap, since Beelzemon's power was still enormous. Digidestined of Love and Demon Lord of Lust were colliding at their showdown._

"Definitely strong," Lilithmon was standing on the side of a building, she looked to the side of Hououmon who was a bit injured at one wing. "You should be impressed, haven't had much experience in fighting, yet you show and release greater potential each attack." Lilithmon giggled. "If I was Envy, I would be going crazy. But I want to get Hikari and Daisuke, so you're nothing to me."

"That's kind of harsh, complimenting then insulting." Hououmon giggled, Sora was inside, she was nervous, but excited. "May I ask, why do you hate Hikari so much?" Hououmon asked.

"I hate Hikari… because I do, there's nothing to tell you," Lilithmon looked away from Hououmon.

"That's a shame, I could help you know, if you open up." Hououmon then was surrounded by fire. She flew towards Lilithmon, she melted the side of the building. Lilithmon was in the air, she saw Hououmon stop the fire around her body.

Lilithmon charged up her _Demon Blast_, but Hououmon turned around. She fired a fire blast, Lilithmon still fired her _Demon Blast_. The two made a large smoke around the buildings. "Why don't you just say why you're angry? I can help you." Hououmon flapped her wings to blow the dust away.

"You wouldn't understand, it doesn't matter, focus on the fight in front of her!" Lilithmon was behind Hououmon, "Nazar Claw!" Lilithmon aimed her claw and a fire shield was quickly created. Lilithmon couldn't penetrate it, then Hououmon released the heat wave.

Lilithmon covered herself from the heat, she moved her arms and saw Hououmon ready to fire a blast. Hououmon fired and the blast nearly reached the clouds. Hououmon turned around to Lilithmon who finally stopping moving. "You're quick," Hououmon complimented.

"I can't really say much, but you did greatly improve." Lilithmon powered another _Demon Blast_. "Promise me, you will not be a disappointment!" Lilithmon moved her arm back. Hououmon got ready as Lilithmon fired her blast.

The fight heat on, Greed was still waiting for a worthy opponent to collide with him.

"This is boring, I swore that guy shot a fire that signaled where I was going…" Greed looked up, he got a smile on his. "So you're my opponent?" Greed looked back at the person that stood in front of him.

_The Battle is just getting started, the Digidestined and the Demon Lords are at Round 2! Who will come out 'Victorious?'_

_End_

* * *

_The style in which I wrote this chapter was based on Hunter x Hunter, even the scene a bit was based on the anime. _


	24. The Chance to Win

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 24: Tokyo Invasion Part 2: (The Chance to Win)**

* * *

"So you're my opponent?" Greed looked back. Greed was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt that revealed his muscles. He had jeans on and black shoes.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Takeru grinned, he leaned against the wall. Takeru wore a white shirt, a green sweater with yellow markings. He had on normal jeans and white shoes. "So why aren't you attacking this place?" Takeru asked, removing himself from the wall.

"Because I want a worthy opponent, if I do destruction all over. The only thing I'm going to get is weaklings trying to protect others." Greed looked back down at the street, people were fleeing the area.

"Well that is true, but I want to ask," Takeru closed his eyes, "Am I a worthy opponent?" Takeru opened his eyes, they glowed yellow.

"Let's find out," Greed was surrounded by darkness, Takeru was surrounded by light. Seraphimon came out and moved back, as did Barbamon. "I'll let you do the first attack, at least a little gift for you coming here-" Barbamon was cut off by Seraphimon hitting from behind and into the building.

"That was your first mistake, letting me attack," Seraphimon said and felt Barbamon energy rise. "This is going to be fun…"

* * *

"I don't get it," Lilithmon said and looked up. "Why? Why are you still fighting after I beaten you," Lilithmon looked down at Hououmon who was on top of the rubble of a building. She was panting, "are you going to tell me where's Hikari, or do I have to kill it out of you?"

"How about going to hell?" Hououmon growled, Lilithmon blinked, she pointed her finger. Ready to attack with her _Demon Blast_.

"I would let you, since Sora did go to fight _alone!_ But I need to make up the fact she fought you well up until now," Lilithmon looked to the side, Koushiro stood on top of a building. His eyes were glowing purple, he had a light smile on his face. Koushiro wore an orange collar shirt with a white shirt under it. He had on jeans and black shoes. "It's my turn to join in," Lilithmon then was hit by HerculesKabuterimon.

"At least you showed up," Hououmon got up and flew up to HerculesKabuterimon's level.

"Don't open up, she blocked my attack," HerculesKabuterimon informed, Hououmon looked back at Lilithmon rising to the sky.

"I guess you're right, but can we beat her alone?" Hououmon asked. Before HerculesKabuterimon could answer, Lilithmon laughed.

"I couldn't be in a better situation, now I guess I have to force one of you into death to get the information I want!" Lilithmon flew forward and toward the two Mega.

* * *

Beelzemon's right claw collided with WarGreymon's left claw. They exchanged blows and kept on going. They both moved back, Beelzemon pulled out a gun. He saw ice rise between him and WarGreymon.

He moved back and shot at MetalGarurumon gliding down the ice. Beelzemon shot and MetalGarurumon dodged the bullets. He got close enough to bite hit fight arm. Beelzemon growled and pointed his gun, but then moved to black WarGreymon's attack.

Beelzemon moved back and up into the edge of a building. "You guys have gotten better," Beelzemon spun his gun and put them in his pocket.

"You're not bad yourself," Yamato grinned from the inside of Beelzemon. _"They are clearly here to get Daisuke, but why like this?"_

"I'm actually having fun, come on, I'm ready to begin again!" Beelzemon powered up.

"_It doesn't make sense, they don't even know if Daisuke is in Japan!?"_ MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon separated to get ready for a tag team attack.

Beelzemon hit the ground and moved to the side to attack WarGreymon. He aimed his claws at WarGreymon's head, he dodged the attacks. He moved back, Beelzemon pulled out a gun, his hand and fun were frozen in an instant.

"Damn it," Beelzemon grinned, he looked back and dodged MetalGarurumon's bite. Beelzemon then broke the ice and fired his gun at MetalGarurumon, which slightly hit him. Beelzemon put his left hand up, blocking WarGreymon's claw.

WarGreymon aimed his left claw at Beelzemon's stomach. Beelzemon jumped up and kicked WarGreymon in the face. Beelzemon moved him back and went for him again.

* * *

Barbamon blocked the orb attack from Seraphimon. He looked to the side and Seraphimon attempted to punch him. Barbamon move back and took out his wand. "_Greedy Wand!_" Barbamon swung is wand, Seraphimon moved down. Barbamon hit a building and completely smashed its top area.

Seraphimon laughed a bit, "so strong." He moved from Barbamon's second swing. Seraphimon clapped his hands, "_Hallowed Ascension!_" Seraphimon dropped lightning down, Barbamon put his hand up. He sent the lightning away into a portal.

Seraphimon then saw Barbamon spread his _Dark Inferno_. Barbamon moved back, Barbamon came out of the fire, slashing it with his blade. Seraphimon then powered up a blast with his right fist. "_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon fired his fist blast, Barbamon spun his wand.

He completely broke the attack apart. "That won't be enough," Barbamon said, he put his wand behind to block Seraphimon's slash. Barbamon spun around and swung his wand. Seraphimon moved down, Barbamon's hand was suddenly in front of his face. "_Dark Inferno!_" Barbamon fired his blast.

While Barbamon was still firing his blast, Seraphimon was to the side, aiming his blade to his face. Barbamon used his wand to block the attack, but Seraphimon moved behind him. Barbamon was shocked, he was stabbed from behind.

"There, you're done for!" Seraphimon growled, Barbamon coughed and turned into data. Seraphimon let the data pass him, he sighed. Seraphimon looked shock, he turned around to find Barbamon aiming his claws to his face.

Barbamon was pulled down and smashed into the ground by a vine. Seraphimon was confused, Barbamon chuckled as he got up. "You showed up of all people, come out… Mimi is it?" Barbamon looked up and saw a girl wearing a pink shirt. She had on a white long sleeve shirt. She wore jean shorts and sandals.

"I know Sloth is here…" Mimi said closing her eyes, "but she isn't my focus just yet. You just happened to be here…" Mimi opened her eyes that glowed green.

"Is she here?" Barbamon grinned, he looked to the side and saw Rosemon. "You gotten quick," Barbamon moved behind Rosemon, "but not quick enough." Barbamon looked in shock seeing Rosemon's rapier pointed at him.

"Your speed is nothing, compared to HerculesKabuterimon," Rosemon shot an energy blast, it created a giant smoke. Rosemon flew down towards Seraphimon. "When you get a physical attack, he can turn into data and come back. Once he comes back, you have five seconds before he can do it again!" Rosemon turned around and landed on a building.

"Thank you!" Seraphimon took out his blade from his forearm. "Let's do this together," Seraphimon moved up towards Barbamon.

* * *

Sloth was sleeping on the table of a building. "What are you doing here!?" A worker came in and looked at Sloth sleeping. "You shouldn't-" the worker's head was cut in half. Sloth was wearing a large black sweater with red stripes. She wore a black cat like had and a symbol in the middle. She wore dark gray boots.

"Don't… be… loud," Sloth moaned, "huh?" She looked around, she felt the energies of many. "I'm so sleepy," Sloth went back to sleep.

* * *

Blood was everywhere in the living room. "This isn't so fun…" Envy said and looked up at the ceiling. She turned to the mother protecting her infant child.

Envy got a smile on her face, she pointed at the baby. "Give it to me," Envy growled, she got up and the mother put her baby down.

"You took my family, my other children, husband… you're not taking my baby!" The mother ran towards Envy with tears in her face. Envy slapped her away and went for the baby. The mother got up and looked back.

Envy put her hand on the baby's head. Her hand went through the baby, "hush little baby don't you cry," Envy looked back at the mother who was in utter shock. Envy ate the brain of the baby on the spot.

"You really should be more careful on your actions," Envy giggled, her eyes filled with pure malice. The mother got up and took out a knife from the shelf. "What are you going to do with that…?" Envy asked. The mother was shaking, she suddenly stuck the knife into her own throat.

Envy looked at the mother collapse and die in front of the corpses of her other family. Envy looked up and broke down laughing. "That's what I want!" Envy snapped, she hit the ground. "I want to fight…" Envy shivered, she got up and walked towards the door.

She opened it and felt the wind blow to her face. "Fight… Daisuke," she whispered, she looked forward. Her eyes widened, but her grin got bigger. "Hello," Envy clapped her hands together. "Midget," Envy tilted her head.

Iori stood in front of Envy. He wasn't glaring, he was emotionless. He had on a brown shirt, over it was an orange short sleeve shirt. He had on normal jeans and black shoes. "It's been a while…"

"It has," Envy grinned, her aura was letting out. She was ready for a fight, any fight.

"Envy how many families did you kill?" Iori asked, he looked at the rows of houses.

"Ten," Envy snickered, Iori closed his eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to end you, you done too much." Iori opened his eyes, they revealed the color of purple with grey outline. "Bio-merge, Activate." Iori said and his entire body was surrounded by light.

"You mastered Bio-merge? Oh now this is going to be fun," Envy said and moved back, but suddenly she was hit up in the air. Her body went far away into a plain field. Envy crashed down, her body broken, she was regenerating. "So ruthless," Envy said and got up, she healed fully.

In front of her was Vikemon. "Let's go," Vikemon growled, in an instant. Darkness surrounded Envy and filled the sky.

* * *

_One week ago_

"So why are we here?" Miyako asked walking forward to a grass plain field. Ken was there and Iori was there too.

"Because Azulongmon wants to see you," Gennai said and he looked up the sky. He saw Azulongmon come down.

"And why can't we bring our Digimon?" Iori asked nicely.

"Because, it only involves you three," Gennai spoke while Azulongmon hovered over the ground.

"So why are we here!?" Miyako immediately asked, Ken and Iori were shocked.

"You three cannot turn to even Ultimate, can you?" Azulongmon asked, the three Digidestined looked shocked. "The battle for survival is upon us, but right now I need to help you three. Daisuke has mastered Bio-merged…"

"What?" Ken asked and Azulongmon nodded.

"Yes, but now you will too, all three of you. I am going to insert the power for both DNA and Bio-merge. You will be able to Bio-merge, please become strong." Azulongmon took out a blue orb. There was two left now.

"Azulongmon, you want to do this?" Ken asked.

"Half of this is my fault, I saw this coming and did nothing. Now it's my time to give you three the power." Azulongmon tossed his energy ball. It shined and the three Digidestined's eyes glowed.

"With this power," Azulongmon started to fly in the air. "We have a better chance of winning, use it well." Azulongmon was going back into the clouds, "become… strong…."

The Digidestined stop glowing, they all looked at their palms.

"Thank you," Iori closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "I will become strong and win…"

* * *

Leviamon came out of the dark cloud. She stomped on the ground and roared.

"_You entrusted me with your power… I will not fail!"_ Iori thought while Vikemon moved forward.

_End_


	25. Fighting Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 25: Tokyo Invasion Part 3: (Fighting Together)**

* * *

Vikemon moved forward, Leviamon spun and swung her tail. Vikemon duck down and moved forward. Leviamon opened her mouth, ready to eat Vikemon. Vikemon used his axe to hold the mouth open.

"Let's do this, _Bazooka Howl_!" Vikemon howled inside Leviamon's mouth. Leviamon coughed, Vikemon moved out of the mouth with his axe. He looked forward and saw Leviamon laughing.

"That stung," Leviamon grinned and smashed her tail down. The ground was smashed to the air, Vikemon growled.

* * *

Beelzemon jumped down from the building. He looked up and WarGreymon did too from the top of a building.

"That's Envy aura, how memorable," MetalGarurumon said gliding down to Beelzemon. "Alright back to the fight!" MetalGarurumon said to Beelzemon, who paid attention.

MetalGarurumon threw his missiles. Beelzemon moved back, to dodge the ice. He duck down and WarGreymon moved passed him. Beelzemon pointed and shot at WarGreymon, WarGreymon moved up to the dodge the upcoming bullets.

Beelzemon was about to aim his gun at WarGreymon again. He looked to the side and MetalGarurumon bit his right arm. Beelzemon was about to react, but under him, an ice tower rose.

MetalGarurumon let go and went down, suddenly the ice broke apart. _"They were trying to get me in the air…"_ Beelzemon grinned. He looked forward and saw WarGreymon's _Great Tornado_ after him. He put both his palms forward and the _Great Tornado_ hit his palms.

He kept WarGreymon in the same place, but in an instant. WarGreymon moved back and Beelzemon was shot back into a building. Beelzemon was smashed into three buildings before a fourth building stopped and exploded down.

"I don't recognize that energy, could it be Daisuke?" Yamato's voice came out of MetalGarurumon who floated to WarGreymon.

"I don't know, but from what I feel, it's a younger Digidestined. If another one doesn't show up… the one fighting Envy now is dead," WarGreymon then heard a different explosion. "Get ready," WarGreymon put his hands up.

* * *

Vikemon moved to the side dodging the tail swing. "What's wrong?" Leviamon growled and spun around, Vikemon moved back. "Can't even touch me?" Leviamon glared at Vikemon who moved back.

Vikemon aura came out, "_Mjollnir!_" Vikemon's fist glowed up energy. Vikemon jumped forward, he moved back his right hand. Leviamon aimed her tail, Vikemon moved to the side. He was quick in front of Leviamon.

He punched Leviamon to the air. Vikemon then multiple times hit Leviamon's stomach. Vikemon moved back, Leviamon landed on the ground. Vikemon was panting and holding his right hand that had a scratch.

"I got you," Leviamon mocked Vikemon. Vikemon growled, Leviamon went to eat Vikemon. Vikemon hold both his jaw apart. Leviamon started to charge up a blast. Vikemon growled, "_Bazooka Howl!_" The wave of the blast and Leviamon's blast collided. Vikemon used his attack to be able to move back with the sound wave.

"_Bitch!"_ Leviamon thought while Vikemon moved to the side. The blast stopped while Leviamon's face by one of Vikemon's axe. Vikemon was instantly over Leviamon, he smashed his second axe to Leviamon's face.

A big giant dust came out, Vikemon moved back from the smoke. "I get it, you use the axe to transport when you let it go. You threw it during your howl, I didn't get to see it, but I understand it." Leviamon snickered.

"You're right," Vikemon threw his axe, Leviamon was about to dodge it. Vikemon showed up and spun, smacking Leviamon back with both his axe. Vikemon moved back and threw his axe once again. Leviamon swung her tail and hit the axe away.

Beside Leviamon was Vikemon who fired his roar. It hit Leviamon, it moved her back completely. _"This is so interesting, no matter what I do. He can transport, so capturing him wouldn't work. He has two axe and can let them go at any moment. Without his axe, he's still dangerous. Nearly three attack from anywhere… I need to find his weakness!"_

Leviamon looked at Vikemon throw his axe. Leviamon ate it, her mouth quickly opened with Vikemon's roar going off inside her mouth. _"His energy does go amount a large amount, but he transports so quickly though… I got it!" _Leviamon chomped on her mouth.

Vikemon threw his first axe, Leviamon used her tail to grab his upcoming axe. She threw it far away. Vikemon then threw his axe, Leviamon smashed down. She moved forward and went to eat Vikemon. Leviamon chomped, but Vikemon was by the axe. Holding it tightly, but Leviamon's tail came down.

"I was right, restricted by distance. If you were as powerful as me, I would have been seriously injured now." Leviamon looked back at Vikemon holding his left arm, which was breaking apart. _"I would have needed to use… that."_

Leviamon then saw Vikemon bring back his second axe she threw moments ago. "So not only distance, power, though his ability is obvious, it's quick. Sloth wouldn't catch up in some ways, but he drains himself. I will win this if I just take damage…" Leviamon then roared, sound waves moved everywhere.

"I'm so excited, this is so fun! Your eyes! You want to kill me, with suck intent. I want to kill you as bad!" Leviamon smashed down the ground. Vikemon got ready to fight.

"Leviamon," Leviamon heard a scream. "Vikemon!" Vikemon looked to the side, as did Leviamon. "This is a one sided fight and Iori, you can't die." Miyako looked forward.

Miyako wore a purple sweater. She wore a red hat, she had on jeans and brown boots. She didn't have her glasses anymore. "You're that girl, I killed your Digimon last time we saw each other." Leviamon turned to Miyako. "Tears… are you still pathetic?" Leviamon asked.

"I'm not, that being said, I can't beat you alone. Now, unlike everyone else, I rather fight Lust, for taking Ken, but you will do." Miyako took out his purple and red digivice. "Bio-merge Activate!"

* * *

Hikari looked to the side, she saw a bright light shined. "That's Miyako," Hikari thought, seeing the energy rise.

* * *

_One week ago_

"I see you're awake," Miyako walked into Hikari's room. "I heard you fought Lilithmon and survived." Miyako giggled.

"Yeah, I wish I could have ended her." Hikari looked down and Miyako hugged Hikari.

"You are alive, that's so good," Miyako tightly hugged Hikari, who wasn't breathing.

"I get it," Hikari let out, Miyako let her go and giggled.

"I can Bio-merge now," Miyako stated, Hikari looked in shock. "I got the ability from Azulongmon." Miyako walked to the door. Hikari didn't know what to say. "I stood there…" Miyako touched the wall.

"I stood there as Ken was taken away, as Daisuke and Iori risked their lives against Lilithmon. As I couldn't do anything against Lilithmon. I saw Leviamon kill my Digimon, I saw Leviamon kill Sora's Digimon. I wasn't strong enough…" Miyako had tears on her face.

"Every day… since New York… it's been so hard that I was weak. I was weak, if I was strong… maybe, just maybe, Mimi wouldn't have gone so dark. I will become strong…one day," Mimi turned around to Hikari. "We will fight as equals and defeat the enemy."

* * *

Hikari looked at the light fade, "Miyako, don't die because we need to fight together!" Hikari then Bio-merged and headed towards the battlefield.

* * *

The light cleared and Leviamon snickered. "You look like that Digimon I killed, but much stronger!" Valkyrimon stood tall. Valkyrimon took out her bow and put an arrow in it. "Is that little piece of crap, supposed to hurt me?" Leviamon tilted her head.

Valkyrimon fired the arrow, Leviamon then saw one simple arrow. It became an energy to multiple arrows in a split second. Leviamon was hit completely, covered around dust. Leviamon came out with an intent to eat Valkyrimon.

Valkyrimon had an arrow ready to fire, she let it go. It turned to a giant arrow and hit Leviamon back. It exploded on impact, "if you underestimate me, you will only see death." Valkyrimon then looked at Vikemon.

"We can talk, but I saw the fight long enough. Sorry that I came early, but I didn't want you to get injured. Your ability is amazing," Valkyrimon complimented.

"You're strong," Vikemon smirked, Valkyrimon got another arrow ready. "She has an indestructible defense, quick attacks and deadly finishers. Whatever you do, don't get to close unless you can feel you can escape or survive." Vikemon informed Valkyrimon.

"Thank you, let's focus now. Dying is not an option and winning won't happen unless we work together." Valkyrimon threw her arrow in the sky, Leviamon came out of the dust.

"Right!" Vikemon took out his axe, he threw one to Leviamon. Valkyrimon took out an arrow. Vikemon grabbed Valkyrimon, Leviamon looked at the axe. Valkyrimon and Vikemon showed up, Valkyrimon threw a heavy arrow.

Leviamon was hit directly, she comes out of the explosion unscathed. She aimed her tail at Vikemon and Valkyrimon. Valkyrimon took out her sword and slashed the tail off. "I won't fail," Valkyrimon jumped back, Leviamon snickered. She looked up as the arrow smashed her down into the ground.

Vikemon moved back too, "that was impressive, at least we distracted her," Vikemon grinned back at Valkyrimon, who nodded.

_Valkyrimon has two types of arrows, a heavy arrow and quick ones, unlike Beelzemon, hers had the same power, and it's just the amount of power wasted. _

"That hurt," Leviamon came out, her eyes glared with intentions of evil. Valkyrimon took out her blade and pointed it at Leviamon.

"Like I said, I won't fail," Valkyrimon moved forward, Leviamon grinned. She opened her mouth and charged up a blast. She fired a fire blast, Valkyrimon jumped in it.

"Valkyrimon!" Vikemon screamed. He looked and saw an ice block out of. Over it was Valkyrimon, Valkyrimon then glided down to Leviamon.

"Feral Blade!" Valkyrimon slashed through Leviamon's back. She passed her, Leviamon's back started to freeze. "Bigger targets… are easier to hit." Valkyrimon said and then turned around. She was suddenly back Leviamon into a tree.

Leviamon laughed and had powerful aura emitting out. "Don't fucking underestimate me bitch!" Leviamon grinned, "I'm a fucking Demon Lord!" Leviamon powered up, creating a crater below her.

Valkyrimon got up, holding her injured arm. She passed the pain and pointed her blade at Leviamon. "You took innocent lives in the worst ways, I will defeat you." Valkyrimon glared, suddenly Leviamon was charging up and blast.

"No you don't!" Vikemon came down and smashed her mouth close. Leviamon hit Vikemon in front of her, she charged up her blast at hit. Vikemon looked shocked, Leviamon fired as the blast went through.

It hit a building far away and completely exploded on sight. Leviamon snickered and turned around to Vikemon and Valkyrimon. They both glared at the Demon Lord of Envy. "If you hadn't left your axe, you would have been screwed."

"Look now Miyako, she's strong even with both our Bio-merge. Fighting her will be difficult, but we can't get too arrogant. This is the thing that single handedly, defeated Daisuke's darkness…" Iori's voice came out of Vikemon.

"I know that," Valkyrimon smashed her blade down. "She's capable of killing us both, so that being said, I didn't schedule my death just yet!" Valkyrimon grinned, Vikemon smiled too.

"What are you two up to?" Leviamon tilted her head. "Let's make a deal… if you tell me where's Daisuke, I'll make sure your family gets your head only." Leviamon's eyes widened in insanity.

Valkyrimon moved forward, she aimed her blade at Leviamon. Leviamon shot her tail down, Valkyrimon moved to the side. She went forward, Leviamon once again swung her tail, but Valkyrimon duck down.

Valkyrimon moved forward and slashed Leviamon's eyes. She moved back, but Leviamon's tail aimed for her. Vikemon's axe was right beside Valkyrimon. Vikemon showed up and hit Leviamon's tail back up.

He moved back with Valkyrimon, _"this won't be easy,"_ Miyako thought.

"_But we must win! Our possible only chance of winning!"_ Iori thought.

_End_


	26. Strongest?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 26: Tokyo Invasion Part 4: (Warning)**

* * *

Barbamon moved up in the air, Rosemon came down quickly. He spun and smacked her into a building. He looked back at Seraphimon heading towards him. "Dark Inferno!" Barbamon took out his dark flames. Seraphimon moved down and dodged that attack.

Barbamon grinned and flew down to attack Seraphimon. He looked back and an arrow hit him. "What the hell!?" He screamed, but he was interrupted by Seraphimon's punch.

"Took you long enough," Seraphimon rose up and flew next to Ophanimon.

"Sorry, needed to help people, how are you doing?" Ophanimon looked at Seraphimon.

"I been good, this one is tough as the others," Seraphimon informed, a dark flame shot up. The two angels were about to get hit until vines protected them.

"I love this mini reunion we are having, but facing a Demon Lord!" Rosemon came and glided down to fight Barbamon.

"Right! Let's go!" Ophanimon chanted, Seraphimon and her flew down quickly.

* * *

"Damn it," Valkyrimon moved back, she took out her blade.

"What's wrong?" Leviamon asked, she swung her tail around. "Can't touch me anymore?" Leviamon looked to the side at Vikemon.

"_I need to land a hit on her!"_ Miyako thought, Valkyrimon kneeled down. Leviamon snarled at her, Valkyrimon moved forward to attack. Leviamon spun around and attempted to hit Valkyrimon. Valkyrimon slid down, dodging the attack.

She kicked up and hit Leviamon's face. Her face swung up, Valkyrimon spun and was over Leviamon's face. Leviamon mouth was suddenly under her, open to eat her. _"Damn!"_ Valkyrimon thought, a roar from Vikemon moved her mouth to the side.

Valkyrimon came down to stab Leviamon, but her tail hit Valkyrimon back. Valkyrimon crashed into a tree and stopped. She panted, holding her right arm. "You did well, but you're too weak," Leviamon snickered.

Vikemon spun his ax and smashed them down to the ground. "_Artic Blizzard!_" Vikemon roared and a circle surrounded Leviamon.

"What the hell…" Leviamon looked and saw half of her body was frozen. "You motherfucker!" Leviamon roared, over her was Valkyrimon. Valkyrimon swung her sword and cut Leviamon in half from the waste.

"I got you," Valkyrimon said and moved back. Leviamon coughed in utter shock, she was trying to speak. "It's over, you weren't so strong," Valkyrimon grinned. Leviamon's eyes were suddenly fixed on her.

Leviamon fired her blast once again, Valkyrimon was hit and blown back. It exploded point blank, Leviamon grinned as her body reattached. "Don't be a fool," Leviamon giggled, "next time let the bitch die," Leviamon said.

Vikemon stood in front of Valkyrimon, he fell forward to one knee. Valkyrimon fell back, they both looked in anger at Leviamon. "I'm impressed, you managed to not get severely injured." Leviamon opened her mouth wide. "But too bad, it's too late!"

"Idiot!" Valkyrimon said, she sat up. A wind spiral started to form around Leviamon. "I knew you were going to survive that, I just didn't calculate the blast you were going to do. Thanks to Vikemon, here goes my original plan." Valkyrimon rose her hand and high winds came up.

"This won't kill you, but it will give us some time to heal… _Punishing Storm!_" A Tornado surrounded Leviamon and completely engulfed her in it. "That hurt," Valkyrimon looked at Vikemon who stood up.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice," Vikemon remembered throwing his axe and hitting Valkyrimon to transport and protect her. "Thanks to my ice, we were able to not take severe damage." Vikemon looked around at the water.

"Let's just get ready, this battle is not over," Valkyrimon looked up and at fading tornado.

"I know that," Vikemon stomped forward, his fist started to emit energy. "_Mjollnir!_" Vikemon jumped up. Leviamon was falling, Vikemon hit her once and she coughed. He would proceed to hitting her multiple times.

Vikemon then hit Leviamon in the stomach and spun her around. He would finally hit Leviamon once more, smashing her to the ground.

Vikemon landed on the ground, he would looked forward at Leviamon's tail coming for him. Valkyrimon then came down, slashing the tail. She moved back as did Vikemon. "That was an impressive strategy, but like New York, it just won't work." Leviamon came out of the smoke.

"_She's not showing any signs of damage,"_ Miyako growled, she closed her eyes and started to think.

"This time I'm going to-" Leviamon stopped, she saw Valkyrimon in front of her. Valkyrimon suddenly generated a rocket. Leviamon just stared, Valkyrimon fired the rocket point blank. An explosion shot up. _"Damn her,"_ Leviamon was in the middle of the dust. _"I was too shocked when she just attacked head on... she knew I would underestimate her!"_ Leviamon looked around.

Valkyrimon was in the air, she took out her crossbow. "_Aurvanil's Arrow_!" She fired one arrow that turned into multiple giant arrows. They all smashed down into the ground, clearing the dust. Leviamon came out unscathed.

Valkyrimon fired one more arrow, it went straight to Leviamon. Leviamon swung her tail and hit the arrow. The arrow suddenly stop spinning and hit Leviamon, a huge explosion was created. "This move, the arrows never miss," Valkyrimon said, Leviamon shook her head.

"I'm going to rip you apart, little by little," Valkyrimon shot another arrow, it headed to Leviamon. Leviamon then wrapped her tail around the arrow, stopping it from moving. Leviamon grinned for a bit, suddenly the arrow was grinding. It hit Leviamon head on, Leviamon head whip back. The arrow exploded and that caused a dust cloud.

Leviamon shook her head, "that stung," she snickered. She looked to the side and saw Vikemon coming towards her. "Valkyrimon… was a distraction…" Leviamon grinned, she was hit by Vikemon's energy fist. She was hit back, her body flails.

She hits a building and it collapses on her.

Vikemon panted lightly, Valkyrimon flew right next to him. "I think we did enough damage," Valkyrimon looked and saw the rubble beginning to rise.

"Of course we aren't done," Vikemon and Valkyrimon moved forward. They both stopped almost next to the rubble. Leviamon rose up, she grinned in anger.

"If it wasn't for my size, I would have dodged all of that in an instant…" Leviamon moved forward, she stopped and looked to the side.

Valkyrimon glanced and her eyes were fixed on someone on top of a building. She smiled in happiness, "Ken," she said, Ken stood on top of a building. "Wait!" She moved a step towards him, "I thought you were looking for Daisuke!?" Miyako asked.

Leviamon suddenly got interested in their conversation. "I was," Ken said. He was wearing a black shirt, he had on a purple sweater. He wore dark gray pants and black shoes. "But I can't leave this place, especially with a power such as you Envy," Ken glared at Leviamon.

"It seems like we never got to introduce ourselves back in New York." Leviamon turned back to Envy. "I'm Envy," Envy bowed, Ken got a smile on his fac.

"I'm Ken Ichijouji, Daisuke's friend, former emperor." Ken waved his hand.

"Now, can you please tell me…?" Envy got a sadistic look on her face. "Tell me where the hell is Daisuke!?" Envy let out an aura of pure malice.

"I refuse," Ken said, "I will not sell out a friend, ever!" Ken's eyes glowed light purple. "We end this here, Bio-merge Activate!" Ken glowed.

"Fuck, always stubborn," Envy sighed and darkness surrounded her. She was suddenly back through another building.

"You two!" Imperialdramon Dragon Mode came down. "Valkyrimon… focus on finding her weakness, you're faster. Vikemon, focus on hitting her in her blind spots. Don't waste too much energy, the three of us, will finish her!" Imperialdramon ordered.

"Right!" They both said, inside, the two Digidestined smiled. Leviamon rose up, Imperialdramon immediately fired his _Positron Laser_. Leviamon was hit, a giant smoke surrounded Leviamon once again. Leviamon looked to the side, she saw something moving in the smoke.

"Don't think you have me cornered," Leviamon said, behind her, Valkyrimon flew down. Leviamon swung her tail, Valkyrimon took out her tail and slashed her tail. Valkyrimon landed on Leviamon's back. She aimed her blade down, Leviamon's tail was coming down.

Valkyrimon spun and slashed her tail, she moved up. Leviamon looked back, but her jaw was punched by Vikemon's energy fist. She was pushed out of the dust ball. Leviamon grinned, but her face was smashed down by Imperialdramon's arms.

Leviamon swung her tail to hit Imperialdramon, but Valkyrimon glided and smashed the tail. Imperialdramon fired his _Positron Laser_ point blank. He flew up as the dust began to form. He looked and saw a red glow.

Leviamon fired her blast and Imperialdramon moved down to dodge it. He looked forward and saw Leviamon coming forward to bit him. Imperialdramon used his arms to keep the jaws separated. He was pushed back into a building. He growled, Leviamon's mouth was still open. She was ready to fire another energy blast.

Imperialdramon got ready to fire his _Positron Laser_. They both fired point blank, a huge explosion came out. Imperialdramon rolled out, a bit injured, Leviamon came out as happy as she could be. "This is getting fun," Leviamon screamed out.

Valkyrimon's rain of arrows came down, Leviamon was hit by each of them. Leviamon snarled, she glared at Valkyrimon was coming down. Leviamon opened her mouth and got ready to fire Valkyrimon was a bit surprised, Leviamon fired and the blast hit the air and exploded.

"You're quick," Leviamon looked to the side, Imperialdramon was there with Valkyrimon on his back. "Ken Ichijouji right?" Leviamon asked. Imperialdramon nodded, "I knew I heard that name somewhere, Wrath was looking for you."

"Wrath?" Imperialdramon asked all confused

"Well he was, tell me? Does the name Ryo Akiyama ring a bell?" Leviamon asked, Ken's eyes widened. Imperialdramon looked down, "oh it does." Leviamon grinned. She then swung her tail and hit Vikemon coming from behind.

"What about Ryo?" Ken asked, Leviamon grinned and looked back at Imperialdramon.

"Nothing much, he did help you beat that Digimon… Millenniummon right?" Leviamon snickered, Ken's head started to hurt. Imperialdramon moved forward to attack, "I love people who has a weak spot!" Leviamon embraced for a fight.

Imperialdramon ended up firing his _Positron Laser_. Leviamon spun around, creating a tornado that broke the blast apart. Leviamon stopped and opened her mouth. "Block this one!" Leviamon fired a blast, Imperialdramon moved to the side. He looked back and saw the blast hit the ground. A huge explosion was formed, the shock wave was large enough to shake the ground.

"Tell me? Did you evacuate every civilian?" Leviamon giggled, the three Digidestined growled.

"Bastard…" Valkyrimon said, "Hey Ken!" Valkyrimon snapped. "I don't know who this Ryo is, but don't get distracted. Whoever he is and whatever he is. He's not the focus right now, killing Envy is!" Miyako screamed, Ken looked down and then had a face of determination.

"She is sure loud as hell, like me, but the difference is. I get loud on killing," Leviamon then looked back at Vikemon standing up. _"I'm in trouble, they aren't even showing signs of quitting."_ Leviamon thought.

"Thank you Miyako," Ken said to Valkyrimon who smiled and nodded.

"Oh he's getting serious," Leviamon mocked Imperialdramon who let out aura. "Huh?" Imperialdramon let out a burst of aura. He suddenly turned into Fighter Mode. _"His energy jumped too."_ Leviamon thought while Imperialdramon Fighter Mode spread his wings.

"I want to know Leviamon, from fighting throughout your life. How you will it feel to be defeat by a group of teenage kids?" Imperialdramon created a low crater under him.

"_Ken's power, it's stronger than every other Digidestined,"_ Miyako thought looking at Imperialdramon stomp forward.

"Good, you're powerful now, but it won't be enough," Leviamon stated, Imperialdramon flew up to the air.

"I won't defeat you idiot, we will!" Imperialdramon screamed out. The other two Digimon were right by his side, they prepared for battle.

_End_

_Author's Note:_ Apollomon x Stingmon, Ken was taken in Arc 1 for a short while and brought back, I just don't want you to think he was taken just now.


	27. Younger Digidestined

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 27: Tokyo Invasion Part 5: (Younger Digidestined)**

* * *

"That's Ken's power…" WarGreymon looked back, he duck down from Beelzemon's right claw.

"He's more powerful than you and I separately," MetalGarurumon shot missiles at Beelzemon who moved back.

"Don't be dumb, it's not power that determines the outcome of any fight," Beelzemon took out his gun and shot at the missiles. It created a white mist, Beelzemon jumped up to a building.

"Hey Beelzemon," WarGreymon yelled, "I have been meaning to ask. I saw five of you, without Lucemon… isn't there supposed to be six?" WarGreymon asked.

"Very observant, let's just say, he's in a mission," Beelzemon grinned.

"Too bad, he won't witness all your deaths," MetalGarurumon chuckled, Beelzemon sighed softly.

"If Wrath was here and fighting… you two would have been dead. Also, don't underestimate Envy, she has the power… to end this world on her own." The wind blew, Beelzemon felt Envy's energy.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Digidestined like us are around. This world will not be destroyed," WarGreymon preached to Beelzemon, Beelzemon laughed.

"That's what I want to hear, someone giving a speech. Just so I can rip his hopes away!" Beelzemon let out his aura. "You two should prepare yourselves!" Beelzemon moved towards the two Mega.

* * *

"This aura is rather amazing compared to all of yours individually," Lilithmon looked up at the sky. "Now tell me, are you done yet?" Lilithmon didn't have her right arm anymore, but it was regenerating.

"Not yet," HerculesKabuterimon said, he was panting lightly. Behind him was Sora, who was resting. Lilithmon glared and looked at the direction of Envy's energy.

"Like I said, I'll spare you, lead me to Daisuke," Lilithmon once again suggested, HerculesKabuterimon powered up.

"So ignorant," Lilithmon growled, she turned around and moved her hand. She caused a ripple, which shot various blasts. Lilithmon sighed seeing HerculesKabuterimon with a protected black shell.

HerculesKabuterimon has the ability to create a shell that can protect you from an average attack. It grows on its own where he is going to be hit, but he has to focus on it.

"You're so stubborn," Lilithmon clapped her hands and summoned her monster. "I don't have time for you," Lilithmon pointed at HerculesKabuterimon, the monster jumped forward.

It was immediately destroyed by the fire blast of Hououmon. "Don't you forget… you're fighting me too?" Hououmon charged up herself. Lilithmon scoffed, she looked down at the ground.

"_Escaping won't be easy,"_ Lilithmon glanced back. "I have no choice," Lilithmon turned back around and charged up two energy balls. "I have to cripple or kill one of you to get away unscathed," Lilithmon moved forward.

"_Miyako,"_ Sora thought while getting ready to battle Lilithmon. _"Your power is rather impressive," _Sora smiled, _"we can fight together like this!"_ Hououmon and HerculesKabuterimon both flew towards Lilithmon.

"_Iori, I can trust you to handle something like Envy,"_ Koushiro thought as he engaged for battle. _"You've grown!"_

* * *

"That's some strong energy," Barbamon looked back, he moved down from Rosemon's whip. "But let's go back to the fight," Barbamon glared at the three Digimon he was currently fighting.

"You're stronger than I expected," Ophanimon said, she spun her sword around.

"_Lust told me they work well together, but in sync. Amazing,"_ Barbamon looked at both Ophanimon and Seraphimon. "Was fighting Lust so difficult by the way?" Barbamon asked the two angel Digimon.

"It was, but she was holding back on me," Hikari admitted, Barbamon grinned.

"I guess, wouldn't expect anything else from her." Barbamon chuckled, Hikari was suddenly shocked.

"Wait? Why? Why couldn't she go all out on me?" Ophanimon asked, Barbamon laughed.

"You will find out, one day, but for now. It's time to fight," Barbamon pointed his wand. He waved it around, causing a _Dark Inferno_ in spiral form. Ophanimon moved down, but the spiral followed quickly.

"No you don't!" Rosemon brought up a vine shield. The fire still broke through, "What!?"

"Thanks to that fight we had nearly a week ago, I worked on my techniques," Barbamon chuckled, Ophanimon looked in shock as the blast almost touched her. A shield was placed in front of her, Seraphimon stood behind her.

"Thanks to the showdown with Lust, I learned a thing or two about myself lately." Seraphimon took away the shield as the blast ran out. "This is a perfect match up… we both are testing out our abilities against one another." Takeru smiled from the inside.

Barbamon looked down, but inside Greed smiled. _"I kinda like this brat, reminds me of Gluttony when it comes to fighting."_ Barbamon thought. He looked back and saw Ophanimon there with an arrow pointed at him.

"Too slow," Barbamon flared up a fire blast. He was shocked to see Seraphimon transporting behind him. "Damn-" he was cut off by Seraphimon's _Hallowed Knuckle_. He was headed straight into the fire. He extinguish it to find Ophanimon okay. "What!?" He saw the vines going down.

"_Those bastards… this was their plan!" _Barbamon growled. Ophanimon fired her arrow, Barbamon suddenly sucked in the blast,

"Fuck!" Rosemon said heading up, "I forgot about that ability," Rosemon rose her hand up, _"please don't be late…"_

Ophanimon looked in shock, seeing Barbamon swing his wand at her. All of a sudden, Seraphimon grabbed her and moved down. He clapped his hands and lightning formed above them. "_Hallowed Ascension!_" The lightning came down, only to get sucked up by Barbamon.

Barbamon grinned and open his palm, his _Dark Inferno_ came out. It engulfed both angel Digimon inside. The fire was done, Barbamon was shocked to see a vine shield. "Impressive," Barbamon praised Rosemon.

Barbamon looked back and saw Seraphimon behind him. Barbamon spun his wand and blocked Seraphimon's blade. "You won't get me that easily," Barbamon spun himself around, Seraphimon moved back from the attack.

Ophanimon showed up and fired her arrow. Barbamon turned around and broke the arrow with his right arm. Suddenly Seraphimon showed up and stabbed Barbamon. Barbamon coughed and turned to data, Seraphimon turned around.

He was suddenly shocked to see Barbamon beside him. His palm on his face, "time's up boy," Barbamon said, but he was quickly hit by a blue blast. Seraphimon looked at the blast push Barbamon back. Barbamon growled and suddenly was trapped in a blue ball.

"You guys looked like you needed help," the three Digidestined looked down and saw Plesiomon. Plesiomon turned to Jyou, Jyou wore a black shirt. He had on blue pants and white shoes.

"Jyou!" Ophanimon screamed and flew down. Seraphimon did too, they both turned back to human. "Glad to see you here," they both cheered.

"Well I just helped the citizen's retreat, but all in all. I saved you guys for a moment." Jyou chuckled, Rosemon landed and turned to Mimi.

"Hey, how long is he going to be in there?" Mimi asked.

"Not too long, but you can have your break. Now Takeru, Hikari, you two need to get going." Jyou looked at the two young Digidestined.

"What? Why?" Hikari asked, Takeru stood as shocked at Hikari.

"Feel the energies around you, Yamato and Taichi are still stable, they are currently fighting. So are Sora and Koushiro. Mimi and I can handle Barbamon over here. And no other Sin is attacking, but then there's Envy." Jyou looked at the direction where the three younger Digidestined were fighting Envy.

"Envy committed too many cruel murder," Jyou looked down. "Join the other three, fight as five and kill Envy." Jyou looked at the two Digidestined with determination. "Once you're done with Envy, you can help us. We can slowly take out the other Sin." Jyou grinned.

Takeru and Hikari realized, this was Taichi's plan. To outnumber one Sin and take out little by little. Hikari smiled, "right," she said and her eyes glowed pink. Takeru's glowed yellow as they both nodded.

"Don't die," Takeru said, "we will be back to help, so please… be okay." Takeru said and a bright light shined. Seraphimon and Ophanimon rocketed towards Envy.

"Win and kill that bitch," Jyou said, he looked down. _"Iori… please survive."_ Jyou thought and he looked at Mimi.

"Jyou, let's get ready, I feel Barbamon is about to break." Mimi walked forward with her eyes glowing green.

"I know, don't worry, I think I knew where Sloth is right now," Jyou opened his eyes which glowed gray.

"I will kill her, that's a fact," Mimi said and Barbamon broke out the prison.

"Huh? Where's the other two?" Barbamon looked around.

"Don't worry about them! You have us to worry about!" Plesiomon and Rosemon both stood on the building. They were powered up and ready to fight.

* * *

Leviamon stepped forward, he looked to the side at a tired Vikemon. He looked to the other side to see Valkyrimon tired as well. He looked forward to see Imperialdramon on top of a building.

"Have you had enough like these two?" Leviamon asked Imperialdramon who spread his wings. "Is that a no!?" Leviamon looked with pure malice. "I love such intent of kill, it makes me want to murder you even more." Leviamon growled.

"Hey bitch! Don't think we are that tired. Hell I'm getting started!" Valkyrimon took out her sword and pointed it at Leviamon.

"I love your confidence Miyako, such confidence deserves to be ripped away by a monster like me. Your calmness Iori, I would love to make you panic like a sniveling bitch. Then there's you Ken, you have both traits, but don't think because you are the strongest makes you stronger than me!" Leviamon roared, nearly smashing the ground below her.

"What did I say? I don't plan on defeating you alone, we are fighting together." Imperialdramon moved forward, as did Leviamon.

Leviamon opened her mouth, Imperialdramon fired his Positron Laser. Leviamon ate the blast, she swallowed it whole. He landed on the ground and burped smoke out. "Oh that taste good," Leviamon growled.

Vikemon came from behind, "no don't get too close!" Imperialdramon warned. Leviamon turned around and fired her blast. The blast went through the street until it hit a building, causing a massive explosion.

"Iori!" Miyako's voice screamed from Valkyrimon.

"I'm still alive!" Valkyrimon looked to the side, Ken smiled from the inside of Imperialdramon. Leviamon looked to her left, Vikemon was next to his axe.

"You are really… interesting, killing you in this situation won't be a waste. You are a tactician, you think and act. You wanted me to fire at nothing because anyone else would have taken the damage. And if I didn't go for you originally, you were ready to attack and hit me fatally."

"Truth is, I thought you were just a mindless monster, but you think as much as everyone. Hell, for you being such a monster and insane, you're smarter than Koushiro." Iori said and Envy laughed.

"You can tell huh? I guess, I'm not a dumbass, I know what I'm getting into. Like when I first fought the entire group. I knew even if I paralyzed for twenty four hours, all of you didn't have enough strength to defeat me. Just like when I fought Daisuke, even with his darkness… he was too weak."

"So I guess you're admitting the three of us can kill you here and now." Valkyrimon laughed, Leviamon paused and broke into a laugh.

"Sure, let's go with that," Envy mocked, Valkyrimon growled. "Don't get angry, you have potential girl, capabilities of greatness. I don't want to kill you because you have a temper." Leviamon then looked at Imperialdramon. "You neither Ken Ichijouji, you still have capabilities of abilities." Leviamon then turned to Vikemon.

"You… you have capabilities too, but you have reached a strong point already when it comes to abilities. I will kill you first," Leviamon glared, suddenly Valkyrimon jumped in front of Vikemon.

"Everyone that is a Digidestined will kill the Demon Lords and defeat this leader of yours. I won't let my friends die ever!" Miyako screamed from Valkyrimon.

"Alright, I guess I have to temporally cripple you, I won't kill you until after Iori dies!"

_End_


	28. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 28: Tokyo Invasion Part 6 (Arrival)**

* * *

_Moments Ago, the five available Demon Lord Digidestined fell upon to invade Tokyo. But Taichi saw them and manage to prevent a massacre. Taichi and Yamato are fighting Beelzemon. While Sora and Koushiro battle with Lilithmon. Jyou and Mimi fight Barbamon after Jyou send Hikari and Takeru away. The two head to fight alongside Ken, Miyako and Iori. They plan on killing Envy_

A building explodes into pieces, Leviamon roared blowing the rubble away. "You are persistent," Leviamon snapped at Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon was in front of him, but flying in the air.

"_She isn't even showing any signs of pain…!"_ Ken gritted his teeth, Imperialdramon moved back.

"Are you going to attack?" Leviamon asked, to Imperialdramon's right, Vikemon landed. To his left, Valkyrimon landed. "Any of you?" Leviamon chuckled, but stopped, she turned her head to her left.

"Don't attack," Imperialdramon said to Valkyrimon who stepped forward.

"I feel two massive energies heading this way," Leviamon claimed. She saw two Digimon to her left. "You two are here, I swore Barbamon was fighting you two." Leviamon said to Ophanimon and Seraphimon.

"A friend showed up and now we are here… and we are here to kill you!" Seraphimon pointed at Leviamon

Leviamon blinked, she closed her eyes and laughed. "I won't die here," Leviamon opened her eyes, "especially from any of you." Leviamon then moved back at a quick rate. _"I might have to use that. I won't be able to handle all of them."_ Leviamon looked at each Digidestined.

Leviamon was suddenly shocked, she looked to her right. "That's-"

"Daisuke," Hikari felt an energy that matched Taichi's.

* * *

"He's here," Lilithmon stopped, she looked back and felt an energy in the edge of city. She looked back and saw Hououmon ready to fire.

* * *

"Yes!" Leviamon screamed and jumped to the direction she felt the energy. She then saw Seraphimon in front of her.

"Like hell you're going!" Seraphimon clapped his hands together. "Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon fired his lighting attack upon Leviamon. Leviamon took the attack, she moved forward.

"Move out of my way!" Leviamon swung her tail at Seraphimon. Seraphimon blocked it with his holy blade on his right arm. Leviamon growled and noticed all the five Digidestined surrounded her.

"You have to go through us!" Valkyrimon pointed her blade at Leviamon from Leviamon's left side.

"Look here, I don't want to fight you guys, I want to fight Daisuke!" Leviamon screamed at all the Digidestined.

"Like we will believe that, you will probably take him away!" Vikemon smashed his ax down ready for combat.

"Honestly…" Leviamon snickered, "you think I care about this stupid mission to find Daisuke. You really think someone like me, who massacred families for my excitement cares about a mission. If you let me fight Daisuke, I won't harm anyone after." Leviamon turned back into Envy, the Digidestined were shocked.

"No! Like hell-" Imperialdramon screamed, but stopped when Envy sat down.

"You can go fight other Demon Lords or wait until my fight with Daisuke. Truth is we are going to be here for a while. So might as well enjoy yourselves. I have no real intentions of fighting you, I want to fight Daisuke," Envy looked back at Imperialdramon.

"_Damn!"_ All the Digidestined said. They all could attack, but the problem is that they didn't evacuate the entire city. So many civilians are around, Envy is willing to wait for someone with the intention of just fighting him.

"Damn it!" Seraphimon hit the ground, he turned to Takeru. The Digidestined looked surprised at the blonde Digidestined. "You have a deal," Takeru said, the Digidestined did not argue, how could they?

"Hikari, please, evacuate any close by civilians," Takeru screamed to Hikari, he looked down.

"That's good," Envy giggled, she looked up at the sky. "I'll wait as long as I can. I'm fighting him," Envy's eyes widened in insanity.

Imperialdramon turned to Ken, Valkyrimon turned to Miyako, Vikemon to Iori. They all stood around Envy who just sat there. "Alright, I trust you, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ophanimon turned and her eyes widened.

She saw Daisuke walking down the street. The Digidestined were surprised, Daisuke was wearing a black sweater and he had on dark jeans and black shoes. "He hid his energy," Envy and Hikari thought.

"You don't have to anywhere," Daisuke looked up at Ophanimon. "This place was evacuated, I checked…" Daisuke then looked at Envy, who was ready to fight. "Envy, I was hoping to find Serena first," Daisuke glared at Envy.

"You are really early," Envy got up and powered up, but stopped. "Why aren't you preparing to fight?" Envy asked.

"Because Envy, fighting now will be dangerous. Look around you, six Digidestined with the power to kill you. I'll fight you later, but for now, go find a safe spot. Because you're not just fighting me, it will be all six of us against you!" Daisuke glared.

Envy looked surprised, she looked down and laughed. She broke down into a psychotic laugh. "Oh my god Daisuke, you really are interesting. Smart and intelligent, you know, I can kill you if we fought alone. Deal!" She screamed and stood up. "I just want to be able to have the chance, to break you." Envy walked passed Takeru.

Envy turned to Leviamon and moved towards the middle of the city. Not touching anything, just walking towards the middle.

"Daisuke," Hikari looked at Daisuke who passed her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Daisuke told the Digidestined, he saw all of them stare at him. "I'm the one they want. But I know that Envy wants to only fight me. Since I first fought her, even when I was controlled by darkness, I could feel that she wanted a worthy opponent." Daisuke then passed all the Digidestined.

"I want you guys to heal, I'm going on ahead now. We are going to kill her." Daisuke claimed, her moved on forward.

"Wait!" Miyako stepped towards Daisuke. "Why? Why did you come here first? The five of us could have been enough to beat her, so why come?" Miyako asked.

"Because it was an instinct, take out the strongest while fighting with the strongest." Daisuke lightly smiled back, Miyako looked surprised. She hid her face to the side with a blush. "I'll start fighting her, you guys can join in when felt right." Daisuke then moved and turned to the direction Leviamon moved too.

"He's matured, he knew what Jyou was thinking," Takeru chuckled, he played with his hair. _"Daisuke, you better be strong because don't me get jealous for nothing…"_ Takeru thought while walking slowly the direction Daisuke went.

"Daisuke," Hikari looked down and then her face showed determination.

* * *

"Huh?" WarGreymon and Beelzemon looked to the side. They both moved back, "Those kids energy just shot down, Envy's did too…" Beelzemon noticed.

"It was probably the arrival of Daisuke," MetalGarurumon said while looking to where he felt Leviamon's energy.

"I can't say you're wrong, that kid did just skim through the skies," Beelzemon smiled. "But no matter what, Envy is still one dangerous creature," Beelzemon then moved forward.

* * *

"Envy, what are you planning on?" Pride looked on the continuous battle from the world of the Demon Lords. He felt a sharp energy behind him. He turned around saw Wrath come out. He had blood on his cheeks and his right arm.

"I'm back," Wrath said and walked forward. He noticed the bottom where it showed the Tokyo Invasion. "So you got them huh?" Wrath said. He was wearing only black pants and boots.

"Seems like the mission went well," Pride said and he turned to Wrath. "Do you want to join them?"

"No, they got it under hand." Wrath sat down right next to Pride. "Daisuke and Envy huh? This is going to be interesting." Wrath closed his eyes.

* * *

Daisuke looked forward and stared at Leviamon who stood in the intersection of two streets. "Are you ready?" Leviamon giggled.

Daisuke took out his new digivice, it was like the others. It was black and blue, his eyes shined a bright blue color. Without saying a word, a light shined. Leviamon looked up, at a building, Daisuke's Bio-merged form stood.

UlforceVeedramon, he stood tall as Leviamon looked on. "Leviamon! Are you prepared? Because I won't hold back," UlforceVeedramon took out his blade generated from his left arm.

"Come on, I have been waiting for this!" Leviamon giggled. Leviamon swung her tail at the building and broke it in half.

"_I don't get it… why did she pick this place?"_ UlforceVeedramon circled the sky. "Did she honestly think about this, she has little to no space? Her blast could detonate close range and injure her. Why here of all places?" UlforceVeedramon glided down towards Leviamon.

Leviamon swung her tail and UlforceVeedramon ripped the tail into pieces. He moved and smashed Leviamon's head down onto the ground. He went up almost getting his by the regenerating tail.

Leviamon turned and fired a small fire ball blast. UlforceVeedramon made a shield and blocked the attack. _"She can only fire weak attacks, it doesn't make sense!"_ UlforceVeedramon moved once again forward.

UlforceVeedramon stopped as Leviamon turned back to Envy. "What are you doing?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Oh, me?" Envy put her hands up. "It's like you said Daisuke, fighting everyone," UlforceVeedramon looked and saw the other five Digidestined with their Bio-merged surrounding them.

"Yeah, but they will join later. Now come on, let's go!" UlforceVeedramon powered up, Envy snickered.

"Daisuke, stop it, I don't want to hurry things up just yet." Envy's eyes widened in insanity.

"What is she up to?" Hikari thought as Ophanimon looked at Envy breaking down laughing.

"Daisuke, look around you, these buildings. Even if I can smash them, against you five… I will be killed the first minute I smash into one of these." Envy showed and pointed her hand at the buildings.

"Then why did you come here? Why not somewhere else?" Daisuke asked from UlforceVeedramon, Envy snickered even more.

"Daisuke, I'm a huge Digimon no doubt about it, I mean I'm bigger than Sloth Demon Lord. That thing as big as Imperialdramon. But me I'm huge, so think about it?" Envy tilted her head.

"It doesn't make sense, you talk like you can handle all six of us. You don't have the speed to even catch Imperialdramon, especially around these building. And your moves-"

"Will only cause damage to me, I know all of this," Envy then bit her finger, blood spilled out. She started to create a symbol on her right palm. "This here is the symbol of envy," Envy showed her symbol. She then wrote a different symbol on her left palm. "This is the symbol of Demon…"

"So what of it? Is that supposed to power you up?" Daisuke asked and his eyes widened, he finally made a realization.

"That's right Daisuke, if you knew things about the Demon Lords, you would have known this. It's just that Gennai and that stupid dragon don't know crap!" Envy powered up and the symbols shined.

"You're going to power up?" Daisuke asked, Envy shook her head as the two symbol emitted a dark lighting that connected.

"Not exactly, my raw power will stay the same. You're just going to witness despair, see every hope you had of winning disappear. See the light go away as I succumb you into darkness. This might be the first time I use this in my lifetime, but I'm going to use it destroy and break you… Daisuke!" Envy's eyes shined pure red. Daisuke was shocked to see her eyes turn black like him.

UlforceVeedramon couldn't move forward, suddenly everything stopped. Then Envy was engulfed into a huge black wave. It shot up the sky and hit the clouds, making a hole.

"Get back Daisuke!" Ken screamed and he could feel the malice coming out of the explosion. UlforceVeedramon moved back even more, the others got ready as the wave then turned to black smoke.

"It's time," Envy's voice spoke out.

_End_


	29. Demon Envy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**_

_**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**_

_**Chapter 29: Tokyo Invasion Part 7 (Demon Envy)**_

* * *

_**Nearly One Year Ago**_

"_So can I know more about Envy, she is the one I don't really know about," Lust said while being surrounded by all the Demon Lords, but Envy._

_Envy was just running around the world of Demon Lords. _

"_Well first let me tell you about the lineage of the Demon Lords." Pride said while hiding in the shadows. "There has been a different Demon Lords in the past. But right now, Lust, you are the youngest. Sloth is older than you, then comes Envy, after her is Gluttony, then Greed, me and Wrath are the same age." Pride informed._

"_Well Wrath and I never had to be reincarnated." Wrath opened one eyes. "There has been three Greed, four Gluttony, there has been three Envy, seven Sloth and three of you Lust."_

"_I know this, what about Envy?" Lust asked._

"_Hold it, don't be impatient," Pride put his hand up. "Well there has been different missions before, the second Envy was very ignorant. One time, I made weaker clones of Lucemon. I put them into different worlds. I made three clones and all three were taken out. One was beaten by a Bounty Hunter. One was beaten by six Warriors. The other was eaten by Envy."_

"_Eaten?" Lust asked._

"_Yes, well Envy fought one weaker clone of my Digimon form. It was he back then, he ate my clone. The power morphed and Envy died from the energy. But then I reincarnated Envy, the Envy you see today. She had something inside her, a power unknown. The demon life force and negative life force combined into a Demonic Form. Envy just needs to release the energy by putting the sign of a Demon and the sign of an Envy." _

"_So what of it?" Lust asked._

"_Wrath is the strongest and the most tactical, Envy's power, when I revived her. She can match Wrath in all that. It means, Envy, once weaker than Greed, is one of the most dangerous and her insanity is wild." Pride looked down and sighed. "What she will look like, is what Hikari was supposed to look like if Dragomon actually got Hikari to become his queen. The Underwater Demon"_

* * *

_**Present**_

UlforceVeedramon looked in shock. He saw the cloud of darkness blow away. "You don't have to call me anything different, my name is Leviamon." Leviamon spoke, but it was a new form. It was human size Digimon.

She had long black hair. She had black eyes with dark green colored eyes. Her skin was white pale. She had a black dress on, it was a tank top and got down to her knees. She had fish scales around her arms. She had scales around her legs. She had sharp nails, she had black wings, and she had a black tail too.

"My power is the same as always, I'm one of the strongest Demon Lords, but I had a large body. Now my large body is gone and my speed increased tremendously." Leviamon looked at her palms.

"When I felt that bitch girl, what was it? Mimi? When I felt her energy back in New York. I knew all of you could Bio-merge now. I have been waiting to use this on you Daisuke because you are you." Leviamon put her hand down.

"Prepare yourself," Leviamon bend forward and touched the ground. "I won't hold back!" Leviamon was in front of UlforceVeedramon. She grabbed his face with her right hand and threw him into a building.

"_What's this?"_ Miyako was under where Leviamon flew. _"I need to move, I need to fight,"_ Miyako was shaking uncontrollably. Leviamon looked at her, Miyako's eyes widened.

"No!" Ken screamed at Valkyrimon moving towards Leviamon. Leviamon moved behind Valkyrimon and smacked Valkyrimon down with her tail.

"You went for me, that was the mistake you made," Leviamon said and behind her Seraphimon showed up. Seraphimon stopped seeing Leviamon pointing her finger at him with her left hand. "Your mistake is that you thought I lowered my guard." Leviamon fired a green blast.

Seraphimon was thrown away, the other three Digidestined looked in shock. "You bitch!" Hikari turned to Ophanimon, Ophanimon went forward.

"You can't die," Leviamon said and wrapped her tail around Ophanimon's neck. Ophanimon was about to stab Leviamon, but Leviamon slapped it away. "Lust would be mad if I killed you, so would Pride." Leviamon moved her right and touched Ophanimon's stomach. "So I can't kill you," Leviamon shot a blast, Ophanimon coughed and fell.

"Not yet," Ophanimon pulled both her arms. A goo made Leviamon's arm move forward.

"Huh?" Leviamon blinked, "smart," she saw Vikemon's axe coming towards her from below. She wrapped her tail around it and caught it. Vikemon showed up grabbing the ax with his left arm. He was ready to hit Leviamon. Leviamon kicked the ax back and kicked Vikemon down.

"I'll give you guy's credit," Leviamon said and the goo broke. "You are tough cookies," Leviamon looked back saw Imperialdramon firing his _Positron Laser_. Leviamon showed up over Imperialdramon, she spun and with her tail. She smacked Imperialdramon down onto the ground.

"_Her personality is calm and collective, but her hits say psychotic," _Imperialdramon thought while on the ground. Leviamon showed up over Imperialdramon and pointed at him. A green blast was building up. Leviamon fired the attack

An explosion came that surrounded the area. Leviamon came out of the explosion, walking out. She was holding what was Ken's body, he was scratched up. "Are you having fun?" Leviamon asked and threw Ken's body to the side.

"Say hello to the victims I have killed," Leviamon charged up a green energy blast. "Huh?" She looked and saw Seraphimon showing up. He grabbed Ken and flew away. Leviamon stopped charging up the blast.

Leviamon flew towards Seraphimon, she stopped seeing UlforceVeedramon show up in front of her. "You showed up, I thought you ran away." Leviamon moved forward. UlforceVeedramon moved his right hand forward. Leviamon moved left and dodged the attack. She spun to a tail whip.

UlforceVeedramon moved down and slashed up with his blade. Leviamon moved back, she had a cut on her cheek. "I'm not going down that easily," UlforceVeedramon said and Leviamon lightly smiled.

Leviamon made a green energy powered staff, she grabbed it. "I guess," Leviamon healed her left cheek. Leviamon was behind UlforceVeedramon. She aimed her staff down, she tried to pierce right through UlforceVeedramon.

UlforceVeedramon spun left and aimed his blade at Leviamon. Leviamon blocked the UlforceVeedramon's blade with her staff, they moved back.

* * *

Sloth put her head up, "Envy got serious, wow, her power is more calm and sadistic," Sloth said and put her head back down. "They are all screwed."

* * *

The wind blew softly, UlforceVeedramon was laying on a pole. Leviamon showed up on top of him, her right leg on his stomach. "I can't kill you so I have to hold back on you." Leviamon flew up. "But I will severely injure you," Leviamon charged up a blast.

"Yeah right!" Leviamon looked back and saw Imperialdramon's laser in front of her face. She slapped it away with her tail, suddenly she noticed Vikemon's ax on his hand. Vikemon showed up and energy punched Leviamon away.

Vikemon grabbed the pole and hold himself up. "You okay?" Vikemon and Imperialdramon looked at UlforceVeedramon.

"Took some deadly blows, but I'm okay," UlforceVeedramon said, "what about you two?" UlforceVeedramon asked his two friends.

"I might be beat up a bit, but I'm ready to fight!" Imperialdramon gave a thumbs up.

"You guys are okay!" Valkyrimon flew up and stood on Imperialdramon's shoulder. "Where's Leviamon?" Miyako asked.

"I punched her away, she might be coming back any second now." Vikemon answered, he saw both Seraphimon and Ophanimon show up.

"Well then, let's get ready for a full on fight. We aren't going to die until these Demon Lords are killed right?" Takeru looked back at the all Digidestined. UlforceVeedramon stood up on the poll and looked where Leviamon was hit to.

"Seraphimon, I'm going to need your help, with this, I will be able to get a fatal blow," Ophanimon asked and Seraphimon nodded.

"Alright, don't get to a dangerous spot with her, she's quick and reacts at every movement!" UlforceVeedramon informed, the Digidestined were impressed at his high analysis. "Don't show any type of hesitation until the last minute, alright!?"

"Right!" The Digidestined said and Valkyrimon launched off. "I'm heading first!" She screamed while holding Vikemon's hammer. Valkyrimon looked and saw Leviamon coming.

Valkyrimon threw the hammer, Leviamon moved away. She looked back and Vikemon grabbing her foot. He pulled her down to the ground, there was a small crash. Vikemon was thrown into a building from the crater.

Leviamon came out of the crater, waving her tail around. "What was the point of you dragging me down here?" Leviamon asked Vikemon inside the building. Leviamon looked to the side and saw Valkyrimon taking out her blade.

"Look here bitch! You hurt my boyfriend, I'm going to enjoy killing you." Valkyrimon pointed her blade at Leviamon.

"I told you, you won't be the one to kill me," Leviamon smiled, Valkyrimon moved forward. Valkyrimon's eyes widened, Leviamon was behind her. "You're weak-" Leviamon was cut off by Valkyrimon stabbing Leviamon without turning around.

"Weaker than you yes, but weak, hell no! _Feral Blade_!" Valkyrimon slashed her blade that was on her right hand. Leviamon was surrounded by ice. Valkyrimon looked back and saw Leviamon breaks from the ice.

"You certainly got skill," Leviamon said and got punched to the ground by Vikemon. Vikemon looked up and saw Leviamon in the air. _"If I went for him, Valkyrimon would have gotten me," _Leviamon looked at the two Digimon.

"Which one should I kill first?" Leviamon tilted her head.

"Neither," Leviamon blocked Seraphimon right punch to her left with her left hand. Leviamon swung her tail and Seraphimon caught it. She then was ready to smash Leviamon to the ground. Leviamon was instantly behind Seraphimon.

"I'm interested in something, are you jealous of Daisuke for being stronger?" Envy's voice showed up, Seraphimon transported. Leviamon turned around and destroyed an energy arrow from Ophanimon with her tail.

"Ken Ichijouji, does it suck that people have sibling they love, while Sam died?" Envy's voice mocked Ken. "Miyako, tell me, does it really bother you everyone would rather be with Hikari than you?" Valkyrimon was frozen speechless. "Iori, why does someone smart as you get better analysis than someone you people thought was a dumb goggle head?" Ophanimon fired another arrow.

"Hikari, is it terrible how the proclaimed Darkness over there, is more of a hero than the Digidestined of Light?" Envy's voice teased Hikari who froze midway. UlforceVeedramon showed up and got ready to stab Leviamon. Leviamon moved forward and whispered something in his ear.

UlforceVeedramon froze as Leviamon fired a blast that blew UlforceVeedramon down. UlforceVeedramon landed on the ground, not even moving.

"Everyone!" Imperialdramon screamed. "She's using our own envious intentions against us, don't let her. I get it, some of them are very personal and true, but no one here thinks they are superior! We are all fighting together!" Imperialdramon screamed out.

"And by the way!" Imperialdramon pointed his laser at Leviamon who was coming for him. "I'm jealous that I didn't get to love Sam like I should have bitch!" Imperialdramon fired his _Positron Laser_, hitting Leviamon into a building.

"Ken's right!" Valkyrimon stomped, "So what if we have some jealousies! It's not like we are not human. Like hell some insane Demon Lord is going to get me off my game!" Valkyrimon powered up and jumped forward.

"How, how does she know? Unless…" UlforceVeedramon stopped thinking, he felt a pat on his back. He looked back at Ophanimon.

"I don't know what you're thinking, I don't know what she said to you. But for the longest time I thought of you as an enemy." Ophanimon then walked passed him. "I don't want to think of you that way ever! So as your friend at least, UlforceVeedramon, fight with us!" Ophanimon pointed at Leviamon flying towards them.

"Thank you Hikari, I will!" UlforceVeedramon powered up.

_End_


	30. Other Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 30: Tokyo Invasion Part 8 (Other Events)**

* * *

"What's that power?" MetalGarurumon asked, he looked to the side.

"That's Envy's power, the Demon inside Envy. Feels terrible doesn't it?" Beelzemon grinned, he was laying on the ground. He kip up and took out his guns.

"It doesn't matter, like hell they will lose," WarGreymon showed up behind Beelzemon.

"Alright, just keep saying that!" Beelzemon turned around and strike WarGreymon. Beelzemon aimed his right claw at WarGreymon's face. WarGreymon blocked the attack with his claws. He looked down and saw Beelzemon's gun to his stomach.

WarGreymon flew up as Beelzemon shot. "Quick one," Beelzemon commented, he looked to his left and saw MetalGarurumon firing missiles. Beelzemon shot each of them. A mist surrounded Beelzemon, "again?" Beelzemon looked around.

Beelzemon put his palms down, blocking WarGreymon's _Great Tornado_ from below. Beelzemon was pushed onto the sky, he moved back as WarGreymon kept on moving up.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon fired his ice blast. Beelzemon blocked with both hands, but they were frozen.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired his ball of energy. Beelzemon looked back and was hit by the attack.

"Did we do it?" MetalGarurumon asks, looking down at the explosion turning into dust. WarGreymon flew right next to him.

"I don't know, he can hide his energy," WarGreymon panted, he looked down at the smoke start to fade. He saw Beelzemon standing tall, but both his arms were scratched up.

"That hurt," Beelzemon grinned, _"But if I didn't turn around and use my arms. I wouldn't be able to walk right now."_ Beelzemon pointed his guns at the two Digimon. _"Too think, I would use this ability now_." Beelzemon fired two gun shots.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon moved from the gun shot. The gun shot suddenly turned around and hit both Digimon from the back. _"What?"_ They both thought. The gun shot then disappeared.

"_Gun Shot Aim! My favorite ability, I fire one bullet and that one bullet goes for a target and will not be destroyed until the target is hit. It will ignore every other targets, so making it hit me won't work. The only way to beat it, it destroying it, but it has a powerful defense to it." _Beelzemon grinned.

"You twisted bastard, you were holding back on us last time." Yamato's voice came out of MetalGarurumon.

"I wasn't holding back, I just didn't use everything I had. Why? Because I knew you two weren't going to kill me." Beelzemon pointed his gun at the two Digimon.

"But Sora came into the picture and you knew you were in trouble," WarGreymon mocked Beelzemon who snickered. "I'll still beat you no matter what!" WarGreymon moved forward, so did MetalGarurumon.

"_A forward attack, such close range, do they expect to dodge my Bullet this close?"_ Beelzemon fired his gun. WarGreymon took out his shield and MetalGarurumon went behind him. "Huh?" The two bullets hit the shield and break apart. Beelzemon smiled sinisterly, "good job!" Beelzemon screamed out, "You aren't so dumb after all!" Beelzemon powered up and moved forward too.

* * *

"I can't believe she actually used it, I don't blame her. She was in a tough situation," Barbamon said, he looked at the water vortex that surrounded him. "Now how the hell am I going to get out of this?"

"That's some intense energy," Plesiomon said from the top of the vortex.

"It's seems like the others are still alive, but for how long. This energy to too evil," Rosemon picked herself up from the vines. "Oh yeah, how long is he going to be trapped there?" Rosemon asked.

"My _Aquatic Vortex_ can stand for a long time, but once he figures out the random opening of low water pressure, he can get out." Plesiomon informed, Rosemon nodded. She turned around and looked back at the direction of the others.

"_You know I want to help you all, but Jyou will need me for Barbamon."_ Mimi thought as the tension began to rise around. Rosemon looked back and saw Barbamon get out of the vortex, "right on time," Rosemon grinned.

"I figured out the weakness of your attack, but actually using it was difficult," Barbamon said as the vortex broke down.

"Good for you!" Plesiomon landed on a building, "now please inform me of your plans on defeating the both of us?" Plesiomon joked, he saw Barbamon raise up his staff. Plesiomon jumped back to Rosemon.

"_Pandæmonium __Lost!_" A ripple of explosions ignited in front of Barbamon. It took out the buildings around and turned everything to dust. Barbamon looked and snickered, he saw a vine shield around Rosemon and Plesiomon.

"Level 2 huh? Are you holding back because of Daisuke? I mean can't you use something that will cause damage?" Rosemon asked, Plesiomon dropped down to the ground. "That small restriction is all I need… to win!" Rosemon spun and pointed her rapier at Barbamon.

"You make is sound like I have lost the fight," Barbamon powered up and moved forward. He stopped as a blue blast shot in front of him. He looked down at Plesiomon who glared. "I guess I am not going anywhere for a while." Barbamon closed his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes!" Rosemon attempted to stab him, but Barbamon caught her rapier. He touched her face with his left hand.

"_Dark Inferno!_" Barbamon shot a blast point blank, Rosemon fell to the ground. Barbamon pointed his hand at the falling Rosemon. A wave came around Rosemon. Plesiomon came out and shot a blue blast.

Barbamon moved back, Plesiomon shot another one. Once again, Barbamon moved back, "are you just going to do useless blasts?" Barbamon asked.

"_Sorrow Blue!" _Plesiomon let out a wave and it froze Barbamon.

"What?" Barbamon tried to move, Plesiomon shot a blue blast. Barbamon growled and struggled to power up. He made a portal that took in the blast. He huffed, finally being able to move. "What a dangerous move," Barbamon chuckled.

"It's a simple sound wave that shuts off the nerves of your body," Plesiomon growled and got ready for the next exchange of moves.

* * *

"I don't get it, why can't both of you just give up?" Lilithmon asked with her arms torn apart.

"Because our friends told us we are not allowed to," Hououmon said coming out of a building.

"Then tell me? What if they give up?" Lilithmon asked and Hououmon chuckled.

"Don't be dumb, like hell they will give up." HerculesKabuterimon said coming out of the ground. "You can't always underestimate us," HerculesKabuterimon rose up and faces Lilithmon who was regenerating in the air.

"You're right," Lilithmon turned to HerculesKabuterimon. "If I underestimate you, I will end up in a situation much like Greed. Where it was a portal that saved my life." Lilithmon looked down, her right arm was back and fully healed.

"Why? Why did you come that day to fight Hikari only?" Hououmon asked, Lilithmon moved her hand to Hououmon's direction, creating a ripple.

"You're not in the position to ask questions!" Various Explosion ignited towards Hououmon, completely surrounding her. She looked and saw Hououmon surrounded by a fire barrier. "Tell me Sora? If you loved Taichi why go with Yamato?" Lilithmon mentioned, it shocked Hououmon.

"Don't listen to her Sora, she's playing mind games with you!" HerculesKabuterimon screamed and Lilithmon showed up in front of him.

"You shouldn't talk, I mean you do love Mimi, even though she did it Yamato because of you." Lilithmon said, Koushiro stopped from reacting. Lilithmon hit him with a blast in an instant. She looked back at Hououmon who was still shocked.

"I am Lust, I know those emotions you feel. Those tendencies, you're love, but no matter what you think. Lust is a stronger emotion," Lilithmon pointed her finger at Hououmon. She was shocked to feel HerculesKabuterimon grab her entire body with his upper right hand.

"Yeah, when Envy mentioned it. It pissed me off, but I can quickly learn to accept any emotions." HerculesKabuterimon squeezed his hand, making Lilithmon cough. "You don't ever use others emotions to get the advantage, that just sickens me!" HerculesKabuterimon threw Lilithmon down the ground.

Lilithmon rose up and powered up, she suddenly saw a fire blast going for her. "I know the things I have done to the people I care are either useless or horrible, but I'm trying to make it right!" Sora growled from Hououmon. "I'm sorry for spacing out, but I won't do it again!" Hououmon screamed.

"Fine with me," Lilithmon came out of the fire. It's just, you don't know how strong lust can be. It can cost someone their foolish life!" Lilithmon then flew up to the air in a quick instant. Hououmon and HerculesKabuterimon looked up at the Demon Lord of Lust.

"Come on you stupid bitch! I won't forgive you for hurting all my friends!" Hououmon fired up literally and figuratively. Lilithmon smirked and charged up _Demon Blast_ from both her hands.

"That's what they all say, in the end, you will just end up dead!" Lilithmon flew down and prepared for combat.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Jun asked her mother who was looking out the window.

"Yes, it seems so," the mother answered, she could still hear the trembling surrounding the area. The battle was still going on. "I hope Daisuke is okay," the mother sat down and had a worried look for fear.

"He's strong, he will be okay," the father assured, a sudden earthquake was felt. A blast just went off that shook the entire city. "Daisuke and his friends will always be okay."

"I know!" The mother raised her voice lightly. "It's just, he's been in so many tough situations, I don't know what I will do if anything happened to him." She started to tear up, Jun watched from a distance.

"Don't worry mom," Jun said lightly, "Daisuke is strong and he is also really brave. It would take more than these weak Digimon to even come close to defeating him." Jun cheered up her mom quite a bit. _"The thing is, Yamato told me that these Digimon are super strong…"_ Jun thought looking out the window.

"He will be okay, he's strong like I said," Jun looked back at her father trying to comfort her mother. Jun then could hear more slams and explosions going off.

"_Please be okay right now, Daisuke,"_ Jun thought touching the window, leaning forward.

* * *

"It's not good, it's almost a stalemate," Gennai said while watching from a boat, the battle unfold in front of him.

"I can't do anything, anything that would ensure the survival of this place. I'm weak," Gennai said as the boat sailed closer to Japan.

"Don't worry Gennai, the world is scared like me and you. These Digimon are capable of destruction, all we can do is watch." One of Gennai men walked next to Gennai.

"I know that," Gennai growled, "I'm supposed to be some kind of guardian, but yet I have failed so many times," Gennai could feel the energy of the continuing battle.

"This world is cruel without these Digimon destroying the place. The Digital World was violent before the Digidestined were around. It's just this way, evil and good will always collide. In the end, the only way is to find peace." The man said and looked up at the explosion happening.

"Humanity, I was once human, turned my DNA into a Digimon to become a guardian. Young, old and back young, nothing has changed. I was set to protect the boundaries, but yet both worlds manage to disgust me." Gennai glared. "

"We will always protect both worlds Gennai, even if we are useless. Now look, the Digidestined will protect both worlds, even if it costs their life." Gennai looked at his worker who seemed a bit sad.

"Gennai, if this world falls, it's not because we were too weak or not prepared. It will be because it was meant to be. I will gladly die… trying to protect this world." His worker chuckled, closing his eyes.

"I will gladly die trying too," Gennai agreed and set forth to somehow help the battle happening

_End_

* * *

_Author's Note: I forgot to address two things last chapter I meant to address. One, I don't go by Digimon logic, if I did, the fights would be too quick and attacks would always be fatal so I added new abilities to Digimon. Another thing, yet, I know Leviamon's new form is like Ulquiorra female version. Truth is, she was supposed to almost look like Palm from Hunter x Hunter. I just decided to demonize her, but her attacks do represent Ulquiorra._

_But the transformation isn't an asspull at least, there is a back story that was a bit explained._

_Most fight scenes will be that way, you will get a vibe from another anime. I guess Bleach and Hunter x Hunter are mostly my inspiration for fight scenes or plot moments. _

_Thank you, Review!_


	31. Fighting On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 31: Tokyo Invasion Part 9 (Fighting On)**

* * *

Vikemon screamed in pain, he was thrown back into a building. Leviamon stood on the ground, she spread her wings and waved her tail. "Do you want to die that badly?" Leviamon walked to Vikemon very slowly.

"I'm… just persistent!" Vikemon jumped, he took out both his ax. He aimed it at Leviamon's head. Leviamon showed up behind Vikemon.

"You shouldn't have left the others," Vikemon was suddenly hit from different parts. He fell and collapsed, Leviamon turned around. "A pity, I wanted to kill Daisuke first," Leviamon pointed her finger at Vikemon.

"Hold up!" A scream was heard, Leviamon looked up.

"Oh… you managed to catch up, but are all of you okay?" Leviamon asked, Valkyrimon stood tall with her blade pointing down.

"We are all okay!" Valkyrimon growled, "Don't get so cocky because you manage to handle us one time!" Valkyrimon flew down. Leviamon turned got ready, she swung her tail at Valkyrimon's blade. She hit it off her hand, Valkyrimon was shocked.

"You're not ready," Leviamon aimed her right hand claws at Valkyrimon's head. Valkyrimon duck down and dodged the attack. Valkyrimon grabbed her blade and aimed it at Leviamon.

"Feral Blade!" Valkyrimon attacked, but Leviamon protected herself with her wings.

"My wings are special… they can withstand any attacks and don't get affected by the special abilities they have." Leviamon informed, Valkyrimon growled in anger. "Why am I telling you this? Because you're already dead." Leviamon pointed her finger at Valkyrimon's head.

"Like hell," Valkyrimon screamed, Seraphimon showed up and hit Leviamon to her right with _Hallowed Knuckle_. Leviamon hit a building and it immediately crashed down. "You're late," Valkyrimon huffed.

"I'm sorry, but Leviamon's attacks are exactly rookie level." Seraphimon panted.

"So how are the others?" Valkyrimon asked and Seraphimon took a deep breath. He breathed out so he wouldn't sound tired.

"They are still healing, but they will join us very soon." Seraphimon said while Leviamon exploded the rubble around her into nothing. "Let's get ready!" Seraphimon took out his holy blade.

"Don't forget about me," Vikemon got up using the support of his ax.

"No, you've done your part," Seraphimon said to Vikemon who stopped.

"Rest and heal, we can handle her!" Valkyrimon said slashing her blade around.

"You can?" Vikemon asked, Valkyrimon nodded and jumped forward. Valkyrimon was heading for Leviamon who was suddenly in front of her. Valkyrimon moved down and Leviamon passed her. "Like hell you're getting through, _Punishing Storm!_"

A tornado surrounded Leviamon and completely engulfed her in it. Valkyrimon looked back and saw an explosion happen inside. The tornado disappeared, "she beat it?" Valkyrimon looked shocked and Leviamon showed up in front of her. Her right palm on her face, pushing her back.

"It was simple, I just fired blasts around my body," Leviamon charged a pant on her right palm. She looked forward and Seraphimon stood in front of her. She aimed his blade at her face. Leviamon used her left hand to push the blade's direction up. She grabbed Seraphimon's face with her left palm.

"Both of you are foolish!" Leviamon fired at both of them. A simultaneous scream came, Valkyrimon rolled back as did Seraphimon. Valkyrimon turned back to Miyako who was unconscious. Seraphimon only groaned in pain.

"Miyako…" Seraphimon slowly said, he saw Leviamon point her finger at her. "No…" Seraphimon tried to move.

"Sorry, but she lost, she deserves this," Leviamon said and a beam was charging. Her eyes widened, she stopped charging the beam. She moved her hands up and grabbed the two upcoming energy arrows.

"It won't work," Leviamon looked up, she moved back seeing a blast land where she once was. She looked up at both Ophanimon and Imperialdramon. She got ready to attack, but noticed UlforceVeedramon behind her. "He's quick," Leviamon turned around. UlforceVeedramon moved back, Leviamon felt both her arms being grabbed.

She looked back and saw Seraphimon holding her arms. She was about to use her tail until she felt a cut on her left thigh. Valkyrimon was in front of her, falling down.

"_Feral Blade!_" Valkyrimon said and it froze Leviamon in a block of ice. "Since you're smaller, getting you frozen is much easier." Valkyrimon giggled, she suddenly dropped in pain and turned back to Miyako.

"Miyako!" Hikari and Ken screamed, Ophanimon and Imperialdramon landed on the ground.

"I'm okay," Miyako breathed in and turned to Valkyrimon. "Just don't worry," Valkyrimon grinned, but the two were still worried.

"We should move, Leviamon will break in any second." UlforceVeedramon said, the Digimon all spread. The ice broke with Leviamon standing in the middle. She breathed once heavily, she was suddenly in front of UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon was ready, Leviamon swung her left hand, but it stopped.

"_My feral sword shuts off on part of the body, your left hand was it."_ Miyako grinned from the inside of Valkyrimon.

UlforceVeedramon slashed Leviamon's right hand off. He was quickly hit by Leviamon's tail to his right. "Got you…" UlforceVeedramon said and Leviamon looked at Vikemon who was looking straight at her.

Vikemon howled, the energy pushed back. It went straight and hit a building. Vikemon huffed and went on one knee. He growled and looked back at Leviamon who was on top of a building.

"Impressive," Leviamon quickly healed her right hand. She moved her left hand perfectly. She then looked up at the cloud, a thunder came down on her. She used her wings to block the attack.

Leviamon spun around right and dodged Seraphimon's surprise attack. Leviamon then made an energy staff. She was holding it with her left hand. She swung it to hit Seraphimon in the face. UlforceVeedramon showed up and grabbed the staff from hitting Seraphimon with his left hand.

UlforceVeedramon then aimed his right blade to Leviamon's face. Leviamon moved back from both Digimon, she looked and saw an arrow coming for her. Leviamon swung her tail and completely broke the arrow in half. She turned herself to her left.

She used her wings to block Imperialdramon's _Positron Laser_. She was being pushed back little by little. She looked back and saw a giant heavy arrow heading for her. "That won't work," Leviamon made an energy staff and she threw it to the arrow. A small explosion was made, completely surrounding Leviamon for a second.

Leviamon was still using her wings to block the attack of Imperialdramon. Then she looked up and saw a thunder coming down. Leviamon grinned and lightning strike hit down. "_Hallowed Ascension!_" Seraphimon screamed as the lightning strike hit the ground.

Seraphimon stood right next to UlforceVeedramon. _"If it wasn't for Ophanimon's arrow, Leviamon would have seen the attack and dodged it appropriately,"_ Seraphimon chuckled. "I'm talking like she didn't manage to find a way to not take too much damage." Seraphimon looked down and saw Leviamon standing up. She was missing her left leg, which quickly healed.

"_She turned her body around to block the attack with her legs. A limb that isn't a vital organ isn't much to lose when it comes to Leviamon here."_ Seraphimon thought, he prepared for the next course of battle.

"_That was our biggest shot to severely injure her, but it didn't work. I can't just give up,"_ Ophanimon pointed an arrow up. _"I won't let Envy win!"_ Ophanimon fired a large arrow up, it dropped down and turned into a rain of arrows.

Leviamon looked up, seeing the arrows come down. Leviamon literally dodged all arrow, moving in a zig-zag motion. She was in front of Ophanimon, she aimed her right claw at her face. Seraphimon came and grabbed the call with both his hands.

Leviamon looked and aimed her tail at Seraphimon. UlforceVeedramon flew down, slashing the tail in half. Leviamon growled and looked forward, Ophanimon was ready to fire her arrow at her. She fired it, Leviamon moved her head right and dodged the arrow.

Leviamon then saw Vikemon over her, "so that's why you did all of this?" Leviamon asked. She smacked Seraphimon down with her tail. She turned around spun around and Vikemon attack missed.

Leviamon made a green energy staff, she looked back. She threw her staff at Ophanimon, Ophanimon dodged the attack by moving down. Leviamon was over her, she swung her tail and hit Ophanimon to the ground.

Leviamon made another staff, she turned around and blocked UlforceVeedramon's slash. "Now it's getting interesting," Leviamon swung her staff to his head. UlforceVeedramon dodged the slash and aimed for the head.

Leviamon duck down and UlforceVeedramon passed her. She looked back, but noticed Valkyrimon coming down. _"She used UlforceVeedramon to hide herself."_ Valkyrimon slashed down, Leviamon blocked with her tail while moving back.

She fired two blast behind her, noticing Imperialdramon ready to attack. Imperialdramon moved down, but he was shocked. Leviamon was below him, pointing her right hand finger at him. She charged up a blast. Leviamon looked surprised seeing her hand slashed off by UlforceVeedramon.

Seraphimon showed up, _"Hallowed Knuckle!"_ Seraphimon hit Leviamon. Leviamon managed to use her left arm to block the attack. She was still pushed down and smashed into a building.

"Thank you!" Imperialdramon said to both Digimon. He fired a Positron Laser at the building, it exploded into pieces.

"That was a bit overkill, luckily the civilians aren't around." Seraphimon said looking at the tower of dust. All of a sudden, another explosion happened, but it was energy. Leviamon blew away the dust.

"She won't quit," Ken said from Imperialdramon.

"It's not that she won't quit… she just super fucking powerful!" Seraphimon clapped his hands. _"Hallowed Ascension!" _Seraphimon shot down lightning, but Leviamon moved away from it. "She's fast too." Leviamon moved up towards the three Digidestined.

"Get ready!" Imperialdramon called out, the three Digidestined prepared for a fight. Imperialdramon was shocked seeing Valkyrimon show up and attempting to slash Leviamon in half, Leviamon blocked with her wings. She then moved back completely by Ophanimon's arrows.

"You keep on trying, but you're chances are futile," Leviamon said and suddenly was pulled down by Seraphimon. Leviamon kicked him away and looked up, she saw on of Ophanimon's arrows coming down. She was ready to block with her wings. She looked down and saw Imperialdramon firing his Positron Laser.

Leviamon quickly fired a blast that exploded around her. She was inside a smoke cloud, all the Digimon that could fly, surrounded the cloud. Imperialdramon flew to the side and grabbed Valkyrimon, "Ken?" Imperialdramon pulled her in. Leviamon passed where Valkyrimon once was.

"You're good with reaction," Leviamon was right behind Imperialdramon, "but slow compared to me." Leviamon aimed to stab Imperialdramon in the head.

Valkyrimon moved and aimed her blade at Leviamon's head. Leviamon dodged the attack and touched Valkyrimon's stomach. She hit a blade that completely exploded point blank. A large smoke fell, Leviamon flew up and Valkyrimon dropped down.

"Miyako!" Ken screamed, Imperialdramon flew down to support Valkyrimon. He landed on the ground while catching Valkyrimon. "Damn it!" Imperialdramon landed on the ground, "are you okay?"

Valkyrimon suddenly turned back to Miyako, she was bruised up. She was bleeding out from her mouth. "I'm sorry Ken, even Bio-merge, I couldn't beat Envy, but you guys can." Miyako coughed. Imperialdramon didn't know what to say, "Ken… I know there is no chance of me coming back to fight. I won't die, but we cannot lose!"

Miyako then grabbed her stomach, she was in utter pain. "Ken… Daisuke has a power inside him. You might be the strongest initially, but Daisuke still has a hidden power. Please, help him until he uses it. It could finally bring an end to Envy." Miyako coughed.

Imperialdramon looked back at the others fighting Leviamon. "I'll leave you here, I'll fight, don't die." Imperialdramon put down Miyako next to a car.

"I will survive, just don't lose." Miyako said and put her head down. "Win," she decided to rest from the injury she received.

"I will!" Imperialdramon powered up and flew towards Leviamon.

"Keep fighting on…" Miyako spoke so softly, moaning in pain.

_End_


	32. Fighting To Kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 32: Tokyo Invasion Part 10 (Fighting To Kill)**

* * *

Leviamon flew up in the air, nearly dozens of arrows were shot below her.

"Such childish attacks, why do you bother?" Leviamon asked looking back at Ophanimon.

"Positron Laser!" Leviamon looked to the left, she saw a blast coming after her. She moved down from the attack.

"You're back…" Leviamon noticed, behind her was Seraphimon. Leviamon waved her tail down and hit Seraphimon down. She looked to her right and noticed UlforceVeedramon coming towards her. "You are the one I want to fight." Leviamon smiled, she turned towards him.

She looked down and noticed Vikemon's ax. Leviamon caught the ax, lightning came down and hit her. _"I can't move,"_ Leviamon said while Vikemon showed up. Vikemon roared and hit Leviamon with his ax he was holding with his right hand.

Leviamon fell until she stopped herself. She threw a blast towards Vikemon who was falling.

"_Damn!"_ Vikemon thought. UlforceVeedramon came down and made a shield. It was hit by the attack and lightly cracked. "Thank you," Vikemon said while still falling to the ground.

Leviamon blinked and went down after Vikemon. UlforceVeedramon quickly glided down. Leviamon made a green energy staff, ready to throw at Vikemon. UlforceVeedramon showed up right in front of her.

Leviamon swung up and UlforceVeedramon blocked with his blade. Leviamon then aimed to his face, UlforceVeedramon moved left from the staff. Leviamon aimed her tail to his UlforceVeedramon, but he slashed it. They passed each other, UlforceVeedramon then turned around.

He waved his hand and made a shield in front of Leviamon to stop her from going to Vikemon. Leviamon stood on the shield and turned around, her eyes widened seeing Seraphimon.

"_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon punched and Leviamon blocked with her wings. She was pushed back into the shield as Seraphimon moved back a bit. Seraphimon suddenly transported to Leviamon's shock.

A blast came down on Leviamon and it hit the ground. An explosion rose up that filled an entire building. Imperialdramon flew down, panting, holding his right arm. "That's for Miyako," Ken panted.

Imperialdramon landed on a building, Seraphimon landed on his left shoulder. UlforceVeedramon and Ophanimon stayed in the sky, Vikemon was in the side of the dust tower. It was clearing very quickly.

"Damn it!" Vikemon growled, looking at Leviamon rise up from the dust ball.

"She just too strong," Ophanimon stated, UlforceVeedramon flew down quickly. "Daisuke?" UlforceVeedramon moved in an accelerating speed.

Leviamon put her right hand up, energy started to charge up. This one was black with a green outline. UlforceVeedramon put down his hands up. Leviamon turned to Vikemon and fired.

Vikemon looked in shock, seeing the blast coming towards him. A huge shield was made and the blast hit the shield. It suddenly broke through and hit Vikemon. It pushed him back into a building, a huge explosion ignited.

"Iori!" Seraphimon screamed and transported himself. UlforceVeedramon moved very quickly to where Iori was.

"If it wasn't for that shield… I would have taken out part of this area." Leviamon looked at right hand that was crumbling.

Leviamon looked back and blocked an arrow with her left hand. She saw Ophanimon engaging in a fight. Leviamon moved towards her.

* * *

Seraphimon looked down and saw Iori's body lying on the side of a building. Seraphimon went down and saw the boy was still alive.

UlforceVeedramon came down, the dust quickly blew away by his landing. "Iori are you okay?" UlforceVeedramon looked as Seraphimon picked his body up.

"Don't be dumb," Iori chuckled very lightly. "I'm going to be okay," Iori coughed.

"I'll go get Hikari, she can heal you in some way," Seraphimon moved and Iori growled angrily.

"No!" He snapped, "Don't," Iori huffed. "Since Leviamon transformed, I knew there was no way we would win the way I wanted it, but we can still win!" Iori coughed.

"I know that Miyako and I thought we would just easily finish off Leviamon like she was nothing. We were wrong," Iori cringed, he moved and jumped off of Seraphimon.

He landed on his feet, but quickly sat down. "I know now only one person can truly defeat Envy… it's you Daisuke." Iori looked at Daisuke. "I know… I know that everyone looks at you as an enemy!" Iori coughed out.

"I don't, I don't even see you as a weapon. But your darkness is the only chance we have. I don't give a crap if Hikari looks at you as a monster or anyone else. Daisuke, you can win, please," Iori lied down and breathed lightly.

"I'll be okay, but you two, fight and win. She has every intention to kill us, but she won't. Kill her for the horrible things she has done." Iori said.

UlforceVeedramon nodded and flew off, Seraphimon looked at Iori before flying. "Kill that bitch," Iori whispered.

* * *

"So you went in, weak as hell and thought you could touch me?" Leviamon said while holding Ophanimon's neck with her right arm. "I could name the many things I could do to you, but I'll make this death quick and painless." Leviamon generated a blast.

"But don't worry," Leviamon turned to Imperialdramon. "She'll join you," Leviamon pointed her left hand at Imperialdramon.

"Stop-" Ophanimon grabbed Leviamon's arm tightly.

"You're not in the position to give orders," Leviamon smirked for the first time.

She looked in shock, her left hand was cut by UlforceVeedramon passing by. She looked up seeing Seraphimon coming down to use his _Hallowed Knuckle_.

Leviamon moved to her right, but suddenly Ophanimon was using her goo. She pulled Leviamon towards her. Seraphimon hit Leviamon's back with _Hallowed Knuckle_. Leviamon coughed and was smashed down onto the ground.

Leviamon stood up quickly, "that stung," Leviamon flinched and she looked to her left. She saw Imperialdramon's laser going for her. "Oh you got me good," Leviamon giggled and was hit by the blast.

Imperialdramon panted, he put his arm down. Ophanimon flew by him and started to slowly heal him. "I'm not the best healer, but I can do some good. I'll go for Iori-"

"No need," Seraphimon said, "he is way too injured and you would waste a big part of powers healing him. He will be okay." Seraphimon looked back at where Leviamon hit after the blast.

* * *

"Oh man!" Leviamon got up and her right arm was regrown. "With Daisuke speed, those two angels' abilities and Ken's strength. I could die…" Leviamon looked at her palms. "It just wants to make me rip their heads out even more."

Leviamon powered up she flew up and noticed UlforceVeedramon already there. She looked around and didn't notice any of the other Digidestined close by. "Where are they hiding?" Leviamon asked.

"They left, they were too tired. I'm the only one here, let's fight!" UlforceVeedramon took out his blade.

Leviamon giggled for the first time since turning into Demon form. "Don't fool with me," her face went into an emotionless doll. "Even if you do something… their energies are about to hit zero." Leviamon was now holding a green staff around her right arm.

"At least I get a one on one fight with you now!" Leviamon moved forward, UlforceVeedramon was shocked. Leviamon was right behind him, ready to stab him through his back.

UlforceVeedramon made a shield behind him. He showed up behind Leviamon and slashed up. Leviamon spun forward, she completely dodged the blade. She stopped and threw her green energy staff. UlforceVeedramon moved his head left and dodged the attack.

Leviamon pulled her pointing finger back and the staff came back. Leviamon giggled insanely, UlforceVeedramon moved up quickly. Leviamon looked up and she saw Ophanimon._ "She used her goo to stick to UlforceVeedramon so he could come out unscathed. Imperialdramon is there to support, but how did they get over me without sensing them?"_

She looked back and Seraphimon grabbed her right arm. _"It was you!"_ Leviamon was about to react. Seraphimon transported them in front of Imperialdramon ready to fire the blast.

Seraphimon was holding on tightly as the blast went off. _"Fool, you can't transport! And even if you let go you'll take damage. Imperialdramon is going to hold back and Seraphimon will take much more damage!"_

Ophanimon and UlforceVeedramon pulled on Seraphimon as quickly as they could._ "Damn it, they planned all this, shit!" _Leviamon was immediately hit by the blast. The blast went straight before turning into an explosion.

"Direct hit!" Hikari screamed out the obvious. The explosion ended leaving a giant dust cloud. "I can still feel her malice, she's alive," Ophanimon changed moods.

"Damn it, after all that. I'm tired," Seraphimon chuckled, he flew back to rest quickly.

UlforceVeedramon flew forward and was shocked. He saw only Leviamon missing her right hand. Her right arm was a bit torn apart. "That's it!?" Everyone, but UlforceVeedramon said simultaneously.

"Don't get all this wrong, it fucking hurt. It actually hurt," Leviamon was showing a more angry expression. "I'm going to enjoy doing this to you!" Leviamon showed up over Imperialdramon. She punched him down in a quick instant.

Leviamon pointed her right hand to the side at UlforceVeedramon ready to attack. She fired a low blast that hit and pushed UlforceVeedramon back. Her attention went on the two angels, both stunned by fear.

Leviamon was over Seraphimon and smacked him down with her tail. "I'll deal with you later," she turned to a frightened Ophanimon. Leviamon charged up the blast she hit Vikemon with. Not as strong which wasn't need to end Ophanimon, she called it now _Negative Ray_.

She fired, Ophanimon too frightened to move. UlforceVeedramon moved forward in front of Ophanimon. The blast hit immediately after, UlforceVeedramon and Ophanimon looked in shock.

They both saw Imperialdramon just take the attack. "Ken?" Hikari said, Imperialdramon dropped down turning to Ken. Ophanimon caught him and flew down. UlforceVeedramon flew to Leviamon to fight her.

* * *

"Don't worry!" Ophanimon landed on the street, she put Ken down. "I'll heal you!"

"No," Ken interrupted. Ophanimon looked surprised. "Hikari… I know you feel someway on the negative side. But I want you to tell Daisuke, he has to use his darkness."

"What?" Ophanimon looked surprised.

"I know he wants to use it, but doesn't want all of us to close. He works with us, but he tries to separate us. He doesn't want us to be hurt by the darkness he has." Ken coughed, "I know he cares about you… I know he does!"

"Ken stop it, you're hurting yourself!" Hikari protested from Ophanimon's body.

"Please Hikari!" Ken snapped, "I get it, you're light, but we aren't going to win. Please let Daisuke know… it is okay for him to use his darkness. He's trying, I can feel it, he's trying so hard to not use it and defeat Envy. He's not being reckless and thinking we can without it. He probably knows something about it that isn't considered safe."

Ophanimon turned and looked at UlforceVeedramon fighting. He is trying to keep Seraphimon safe who is also fighting.

"He's struggled this whole time. He has an unknown darkness constantly hurting him, who knows if it's been hurting him all this time. People are considering him a weapon, he witness us lose to Lilithmon and Leviamon in the past. New York, losing his Miracle and he trained, he has scars Hikari…" Ophanimon looked back in shock to Ken.

"He trained to tame his darkness and he was injured to do it. He hasn't had the worst hardship, but he hasn't had it easy. You, as not the Digidestined of Light, as Hikari Yagami. For the first time, don't be afraid of the darkness." Ken coughed and breathed heavily.

"Ken… I promise to everyone, for this once. I will tolerate Daisuke's darkness." Ophanimon powered up and moved towards the fight with Leviamon.

"_Even if I die Ken,"_ Ken was remembering Daisuke's words a couple days ago. _"I won't let anyone else die. I won't kill them, no matter how strong this darkness is. I won't be succumb and I will protect everyone with my life."_

_End_


	33. One Minute

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 33: Tokyo Invasion Part 11 (One Minute)**

* * *

_Re-cap: What was a simple day turned to the biggest fight. The Digidestined were fully prepared for the fight. Taichi first showed the locations of each Demon Lord. Envy, Sloth, Greed, Lust and Gluttony. The battle started, Taichi against Gluttony. Sora with Lust while Envy was committing a massacre. Taichi would soon be joined by Yamato to fight Gluttony. Takeru would go fight Greed, Sora was then helped by Koushiro against Lust. Mimi would join in to help Takeru against Greed. And while Envy would now fight little Iori._

_Iori and Envy would fight, noticed by some. Then Miyako would join in with determination to kill Envy. Hikari would then now join in to fight Greed with the other two. And then Ken would join both Iori and Miyako against Envy. Jyou would then join Greed and give the advice for Hikari and Takeru to fight the younger Digidestined. They would go and soon join as Envy was getting overpowered. Soon Daisuke would arrive with a plan and goes to fight and finished off Envy alone. _

_Envy would soon come out demonized, noted by all the Sins. She would start to fight the Digidestined, the battle was one sided, but then turned to the Digidestined's advantage. As the others fought the other Demon Lord, Envy did some work. She took out first Miyako, then Iori and Ken. All three fell, but they had one thing in mind, for Daisuke to release his darkness. The battle still continues and is going to hit its climax!_

* * *

"You're not doing very well aren't you Seraphimon… Ophanimon?" Leviamon moved back and the two tired angel Digimon were panting heavily. "Which one of you should I take out?" Leviamon flew a bit forward. "Maybe the one I'm not after," Leviamon's eyes were fixed on Seraphimon.

Ophanimon moved back, she pointed her arrow at Seraphimon. Leviamon came forward, Seraphimon teleported as Leviamon hit absolutely nothing.

Ophanimon was about to fire her arrow, but Leviamon was gone, Ophanimon was shocked.

Seraphimon couldn't say a word, Leviamon was over him, grinning evilly. "You're not the only one… who can enhance their speed at moments. The difference between me and you. I rarely can do mine, but you can do it anytime. You just have a five second limit. Now enjoy you death!"

Leviamon moved her hand back, she aimed it to Seraphimon's head. Leviamon then looked and saw UlforceVeedramon grabbed her fist.

"Don't you ever just give-" Leviamon was cut off by Seraphimon's fist.

"_Hallowed Knuckle!_" Seraphimon hit Leviamon back, she moved at a quick rate. Ophanimon fired her arrow, it ignited to an explosion on contact.

"Thank you," Takeru huffed from Seraphimon, UlforceVeedramon nodded.

"No problem, she was talking too much anyway." UlforceVeedramon looked at the smoke clearing. He saw Leviamon only had a scratch on her right cheek, which healed.

"That was good, I got cocky," Leviamon looked down, her expression changed to emotionless. "Now… to the objective at hand," Leviamon flew forward.

"You're first" Leviamon was in front of Seraphimon. Leviamon then swung her tail and slapped Ophanimon away. Leviamon grabbed Seraphimon's face with her right hand. She charged up her _Negative Ray_. Seraphimon disappeared, Leviamon smirked.

She turned around and saw Seraphimon show up, Seraphimon was shocked to see Leviamon looking at him. She moved her hand back and suddenly froze. The blast fired, it hit the ground and it made a huge explosion.

UlforceVeedramon looked and saw Leviamon spread her arms wide. "What's going on?" UlforceVeedramon asked and a jump of energy burst up below him. He looked and saw Ophanimon making an arrow.

"_The Arrow of Angels,"_ Seraphimon noticed. Leviamon then saw the arrow increase in size massively.

Ophanimon fired the arrow, it nearly distorted everything. It hit Leviamon and pulled her up into the air. It exploded, UlforceVeedramon and Seraphimon covered their faces. The blast was huge, it kept finally ended, only leaving a huge dust cloud.

Ophanimon suddenly collapsed and UlforceVeedramon catches her. He goes down to a building, he sees Ophanimon turn back to Hikari. He puts her down as he turns to Daisuke. "That was an impressive attack," Daisuke smiled, Hikari panted and grinned.

"Hikari!" Seraphimon landed and turned to Takeru.

"She isn't dead," Hikari stated, trying to stand.

"I know, but that attack wasn't just a petite attack. Even for her," Daisuke looked up at the dust cloud. "Takeru, stay here and take care of Hikari. It's my turn!" Daisuke said and walked forward.

"I can still fight," Hikari struggled and Daisuke turned around.

"I know, but your attack could be the last resort of everyone's survival. It's deadly enough to kill Leviamon at one point. Just let me fight," Daisuke powered up with light blue aura eyes.

"Takeru, take care of Hikari as her power comes back. I promise I won't die." Daisuke looked back at Takeru.

"Alright, but if something does come up. I'm joining in," Takeru stated, Daisuke nodded and turned to UlforceVeedramon.

He flew up into the air, leaving the two angel Digidestined. "Trust him," Takeru said, Hikari only glared down.

UlforceVeedramon kept on flying, he stopped and looked forward. The dust blew away and Leviamon flew in the middle of the air.

She was missing her right arm, right leg, she was slowly healing. "That damn bitch, if it wasn't for my orders, I would have killed her first." Leviamon growled.

"Look at you Daisuke, so what? Are you going to wait!?" Leviamon asked with a smirk. Her eyes widened as her right arm was cut again. "Damn you!" Leviamon moved up from UlforceVeedramon.

Leviamon looked back and saw UlforceVeedramon there. UlforceVeedramon kicked her diagonally to the ground. Leviamon flipped and stopped herself. She turned back around and looked, "where is he?" Leviamon asked.

She looked back and was punched by UlforceVeedramon in the stomach. She flew up into the dust cloud once again. Leviamon quickly healed her right arm. "It's not fully healed, but it would do!" Leviamon created an energy staff, holding it on her right hand.

UlforceVeedramon came up and swung up in the air. Leviamon blocked it with her staff. She spun it and aimed it to his head. UlforceVeedramon went down and cut Leviamon's right off.

"Damn you!" Leviamon then was kicked by UlforceVeedramon. She coughed, UlforceVeedramon was over her. She grabbed the back of her head and threw her down. Leviamon once again flipped and stopped before she hit the ground.

UlforceVeedramon came down and smashed Leviamon the ground. Leviamon used her tail to slap UlforceVeedramon up. She stood up and headed towards him.

She fired a small blast, UlforceVeedramon created a shield and blocked the attack. Leviamon came forward and hit her right arm onto the shield. She broke it immediately and UlforceVeedramon aimed his blade down.

Leviamon moved left, she dodged the cut. She spun and aimed her left hand to UlforceVeedramon's face.

"He's doing really well," Takeru complimented.

"He's holding back," Hikari noticed the way UlforceVeedramon was fighting. _"Is it because we are close by?"_ Hikari asked herself.

"_Is this why he hasn't used his darkness… that's why!"_ Hikari figured it out. _"He knew the power of his darkness would be too dangerous. From the very beginning, he wanted to keep us separate."_

UlforceVeedramon moved back, so did Leviamon. "Daisuke, by skill, you're better than everyone. What's your secret?" Leviamon asked.

"I want to kill every single one of you. I want to make sure the Demon Lords never destroy anything else, ever again." UlforceVeedramon answered, Leviamon broke into a laugh.

"Daisuke! You're confident, but that will get you killed. Even if you alone managed to kill me. You still need to worry about the others. They might not be strong, but they're ruthless. I mean look at me, a monster. But Wrath… Wrath knows how to kill. Your friend wouldn't last a minute against him." Leviamon snickered.

Daisuke remembered all of the Demon Lords Digidestined. "Was Wrath the one that picked up Serena when I first met her?" Daisuke asked and Leviamon nodded. Daisuke paused, "Like I said, I'm going to kill all of you."

Leviamon looked down and got a menacing grin. "You shouldn't underestimate us," Leviamon charged up two _Negative Ray_.

"_She's not on planning on throwing both of those. In such close range, no she isn't going to be that crazy."_ UlforceVeedramon then witnessed Leviamon throw the blast to the ground. "No!" UlforceVeedramon screamed.

UlforceVeedramon flew up and saw Seraphimon holding Hikari. Leviamon turned and threw the blast. Hikari's eyes widened seeing the blast coming. Seraphimon made a shield, UlforceVeedramon made a shield in front of them.

The blast ignited into a huge explosion. It filled the entire sky, the ground shook and windows shattered. The blast was quickly over, only leaving a dust ball in the sky. "I might have killed them," Leviamon came out of the dust ball.

She flew up in the air and looked around. "They escaped… that attack didn't hit UlforceVeedramon so he has to be okay, but they are most likely injured." Leviamon crossed her arms. Leviamon suddenly moved down, her arms were torn apart.

"Damn it, I knew using two of those would do this," Leviamon huffed. "I'm so lucky I knocked out the other three or else. In this moment would lead to my death." Leviamon was slowly healing her hands.

"I have to find them now," Leviamon looked down at the buildings that were standing. "They are in one of them, but I can't tell." Leviamon giggled. "I need to really hold my own raw power when it comes to missions." Leviamon flew down to find the Digidestined.

* * *

Hikari was panting, inside a broken building. Takeru was on the ground with the cut on the left side of his stomach. He was panting lightly, but more injured.

Daisuke was panting heavily too, he was standing by the broken window.

Hikari looked and was about to touch Takeru's wound.

"Don't worry, it's not deep, just hurts," Takeru coughed. Hikari smiled and then clenched her fist.

"Daisuke," Hikari spoke softly. "I know both of us have a lot of problems with each other." Hikari looked straight into Daisuke's eyes.

"I hate your darkness, I hate darkness." Hikari glared, but she wasn't glaring at Daisuke. It was as if she was glaring at her darkness. "How you got it is questionable, but I can trust it." Hikari's face turned to a defeated one.

"Daisuke, whatever you're afraid of, whatever you don't want to happen. It won't happen, I'm going to stay here with Takeru until he heals. You… go fight Envy," Hikari said looking to the side.

"Hikari," Takeru whispered, Hikari then growled. She looked at Daisuke with a glare.

"It's our last chance, darkness, it can be the only thing we have for winning. So Daisuke… use it, use that power I despise so much!" Hikari growled, but like her glare, it was at the darkness entity inside Daisuke.

There was a quiet pause in the air. All of a sudden, Daisuke stepped forward. He didn't say a word, he got to the door leading to the stairs.

"Hikari," Daisuke stopped, Hikari looked to the side. Her eyes widened, she saw Daisuke's left eye black with red color. "When I get the chance, there's something I want to tell you." Daisuke said and Hikari looked completely surprised.

Daisuke walked to the stairs and up to the roof. He opened the door and stepped out. The clouds were still dark and the wind was heavy. Daisuke looked to the side and saw Leviamon on the top of a pole. She stood with her left leg, she waved her tail around.

"Daisuke? So the others are in there?" Leviamon asked, Daisuke looked down for a second.

"One minute…" Daisuke said slowly. "Is all I need to defeat you," Daisuke looked at Leviamon. Both his eyes were now filled with darkness. Leviamon was shocked and caught off guard. Daisuke was suddenly surrounded with darkness.

_End_


	34. Daisuke vs Envy II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 34: Tokyo Invasion Part 12 (Daisuke vs. Envy II)**

* * *

Hikari looked shocked, feeling the pump of high energy. _"This is Daisuke's Darkness energy?"_ She looked up. _"I still can't feel the darkness... why?"_

* * *

Lilithmon looked back and saw the black energy touch the sky. It was in a far distant, "he's fighting with his darkness now." Lilithmon whispered.

* * *

Leviamon looked and her eyes widened, a smile broke. "This is it! The one I want to fight!" Leviamon flew up, she was hit back down by a tail.

DeVeedramon came out and growled, Daisuke was inside with his eyes black and colored red. _"One Minute is all I need!"_

* * *

"Hikari," Takeru spoke softly. "Go with Daisuke," Hikari looked shocked at Takeru. "He's going to fight around and he is going to need you there after. Go I will be okay." Takeru smiled.

"But, you're injured," Hikari argued.

"I know, but so is everyone. I put my faith in Daisuke like everyone else. Now I'm putting it on you. Finish Envy, you are healed now." Takeru coughed.

Hikari looked at the Digidestined of Hope. She gulped, "I promise... I will come back for you!" Hikari then ran to the stairs

* * *

DeVeedramon roared and the ground shook. Leviamon rose up from the ground, "that actually hurt." Leviamon was hit once again by DeVeedramon into many buildings. "Damn," Leviamon looked up and saw DeVeedramon. He smashed her down and opened his mouth.

"_He's not wasting time,"_ Leviamon thought as DeVeedramon fired point blank. DeVeedramon blew the dust away with his wings. He saw Leviamon without her right arm and went after her. _"You can't always catch me,"_ Leviamon flew back. She looked and saw DeVeedramon there, _"he's quick!"_ DeVeedramon hit her down with his tail.

Leviamon landed on her feet, she looked up and was hit from behind. Leviamon turned around aimed her hands at DeVeedramon. He was gone, he was over Leviamon and fired another blast point blank.

Leviamon rolled out, she didn't have her left leg anymore. She saw DeVeedramon coming and swung her tail. She hit DeVeedramon in the face, but he still grabbed her. He picked her up with Leviamon struggling. He smashed her down to the ground. He flew up and fired another blast point blank once again.

Leviamon came out of the blast, she immediately upper cut DeVeedramon. DeVeedramon turned his head back down and fired a blast. Leviamon was engulfed in it, she was down back into a building, it exploded on contact. DeVeedramon flew forward and blew the dust away.

Leviamon flew up and fired her _Negative Blast_. It made a huge explosion. She grinned angrily, she looked back at DeVeedramon. "When did you-?" DeVeedramon hit Leviamon to the side. Leviamon flew back until DeVeedramon showed up and hit her down to the ground, where she was buried down.

Leviamon got up slowly and DeVeedramon smashed her down. He jumped and smashed her down once again. DeVeedramon rose up and fired once again another blast.

Leviamon came out through the side, she looked up and saw hit by another blast. Leviamon rolled out from the side, DeVeedramon got her and through her to a building. DeVeedramon fired and completely exploded the entire building.

DeVeedramon flew forward, he looked and saw a green staff come out of the dust left by the explosion. DeVeedramon hit it away with his tail. Leviamon showed up over DeVeedramon ready to hit him, but he hit her up with his tail. DeVeedramon flew up, he was charged up a blast.

Leviamon spun and finally hit DeVeedramon's head down. He didn't fire the blast, he stopped and looked up. Leviamon came up and upper cut his head. Leviamon went for another hit, but was only hit down by DeVeedramon's tail.

DeVeedramon flew down, once Leviamon hit the ground she went back up. She fired small green blast. They hit DeVeedramon, but it did absolutely nothing as he still came down. He grabbed Leviamon and smashed her down to the ground. He lifted her up and smashed her down once again. He threw her to the side and into a building.

DeVeedramon growled and opened his mouth. He was ready to charge up and fire another ultimate blast. DeVeedramon got ready to fire the blast. Leviamon looked in shock, she could feel the power in the blast. She moved out of the building through the back. She looked in complete and utter shock. She saw DeVeedramon there waiting.

"_He's using everything he got on this blast..."_ Leviamon thought and DeVeedramon fired the blast. It completely destroyed the building and went across a few blocks.

Ophanimon covered her eyes seeing the giant explosion ignite. It shined on the entire city around, as it completely rose up. _"This is Daisuke's power?"_ Hikari thought looking at the blast fade and turn into a dust cloud.

DeVeedramon landed on the ground, looking at the crater he created, filled with destruction. He turned back into Daisuke who collapsed to his knees.

He was holding his stomach and coughing. "Damn it, I over did it two seconds," Daisuke's right eye was black and red. It fade away, "I did win?" Daisuke whispered.

"Win..." Leviamon spoke, Daisuke looked in shock. "Oh come on, you're forgetting who you are fighting. I'm the Demon Lord of Envy." Leviamon came out of the already fading smoke.

"You shouldn't worry about winning, only surviving," Leviamon regenerated her right leg and two arms quickly.

* * *

Lilithmon moved back from HerculesKabuterimon. They both stopped and looked to the side. "That massive energy, just completely dropped." HerculesKabuterimon stated.

"Leviamon is still alive," Lilithmon grinned, "I guess Daisuke couldn't do it. He couldn't win." Lilithmon looked back at where the cloud left by the giant explosion was.

* * *

Daisuke got up and turned to UlforceVeedramon immediately. He looked and Leviamon was in front of him. "Tell me how tired out are you?" Leviamon punched UlforceVeedramon back.

UlforceVeedramon stopped and looked at Leviamon who popped her finger and neck. "That last blast hurt," Leviamon felt the pain still coursing through her body. "But that doesn't matter now. Let me show you... true despair!" Leviamon flew forward.

"_I can't react,"_ Daisuke thought and he felt a push. Ophanimon came and fired her arrow at Leviamon. Leviamon completely broke it in half.

"I'm still here!"Ophanimon fired another arrow, Leviamon disappeared. Ophanimon aimed her staff to the side. Leviamon was there, _"Eden's Javelin!"_ Ophanimon fired her blast that Leviamon. The blast engulfed Leviamon in it. The blast ended and Leviamon still stood to Ophanimon's side.

"That didn't even sting," Leviamon grinned, Ophanimon was about to fire once again. Leviamon slapped her to the side with her tail.

UlforceVeedramon aimed his blade to Leviamon's face. Leviamon duck down and kicked UlforceVeedramon in the stomach. UlforceVeedramon went back, Leviamon then moved to her left. She saw Ophanimon getting up. Leviamon picked her up from her neck with her tail.

"You and that Takeru boy fought Lust to train, but it did absolutely nothing." Envy said and punched Ophanimon's back making her cough. "Let me show you what pain truly is little girl." Leviamon punched Ophanimon's back once again. Leviamon grabbed Ophanimon's back and squeezed it. Ophanimon screamed in agony, she turned back to Hikari.

"Too bad I can't kill you," Leviamon spoke softy as she let Hikari fall down to the ground.

Leviamon saw UlforceVeedramon come and grab Hikari. He took her away and flew far away as fast as he could. Leviamon looked down and giggled. "I would love to make him suffer," Leviamon flew towards the two Digidestined.

"Hikari, I'm going to take you somewhere safe," UlforceVeedramon said and Hikari opened her eyes.

"Daisuke... I can still fight," Hikari spoke and Daisuke growled.

"It's my fault," UlforceVeedramon whispered, he looked back and saw Leviamon behind them. "Damn it," UlforceVeedramon glided down to the ground, Leviamon giggled.

"Don't run!" Leviamon fired a blast. UlforceVeedramon moved away from it, it hit the ground exploding. "Oh was there people down there?" Leviamon mocked and UlforceVeedramon kept on flying down. Leviamon was right behind UlforceVeedramon, "you're still slow," Leviamon said.

She then looked surprised, seeing an energy arrow in front of her. Ophanimon fired it from UlforceVeedramon's shoulder. Leviamon stopped while getting hit in the face, Ophanimon and UlforceVeedramon went down the ground.

Leviamon moved her head down and giggled. "They still think they can win," Leviamon charged up a blast. She was ready to fire _Negative Blast _once again. Leviamon fired it at the two Digidestined.

UlforceVeedramon pushed Ophanimon down and turned around. He created a shield and it collided with the blast. He was holding it as the blast was still coming. It started to crack the shield, UlforceVeedramon growled in pain and frustration.

Ophanimon turned to Hikari out of loss of energy. She looked shocked, UlforceVeedramon roared in pain.

From inside of UlforceVeedramon's soul. Daisuke's left eye turned black and red. The shield lost it's crack and became bigger. It enhanced the power of the shield. The _Negative Blast_ ended as UlforceVeedramon collapsed down. "Daisuke!" Hikari ran and screamed at UlforceVeedramon.

UlforceVeedramon turned to Daisuke who got on his knees He coughed out blood and moaned in pain. Leviamon landed across the street from them.

Hikari hugged Daisuke and lifted him up. "We need to go, we can't stay here." Hikari looked around. "This isn't the place we want to be." Hikari just noticed where they were. To the side, above, it was Daisuke's family.

Leviamon started to walk towards them, Hikari was frightened. "Hikari! Daisuke!" Hikari looked shocked and saw Jun with her parents.

"No," she whispered, she was about to scream until Leviamon lightly slapped her back. Hikari wasn't knocked out, but her face hurt and was separated from Daisuke.

Leviamon looked to the side and saw the family of Daisuke. "They look like you, they're your parents?" Leviamon said and was behind them.

The three Motomiya's looked in shock, seeing the enemy. They didn't say a word, Leviamon's eyes wandered. "Which one of you, is more important?" Leviamon giggled.

"You leave my family alone," the father came up and Leviamon immediately punched him in the stomach, just taking his air out.

"You're first," Leviamon said and disappeared with the father of Daisuke.

"No!" The mother looked back and saw Leviamon in front of Daisuke while holding her husband. The wind blew softly, everyone was a lost of words. Leviamon only had a grin on her face.

"Wake up Daisuke, your dad wants to see you." Leviamon let go of Daisuke's father. "You should talk with your son, he's never going to see you anymore." Leviamon giggled.

"My son is going to survive!" The father coughed and moved to Daisuke. He lifted his son up and shook him. "Daisuke wake up..." he whispered. "Don't die just yet, please." He said and Daisuke moaned. "Beat this thing, you're strong." The father did not know what is about to happen, he thought Leviamon was going to kill Daisuke first.

Daisuke opened his eyes, "Dad?" Daisuke said and there was a pause.

"NO!" Jun, Hikari and Daisuke's mother yelled at the top of their lungs. Daisuke saw his father's chest break open as Leviamon put her right hand through hit. Daisuke's eyes widened and saw Leviamon holding his heart. She crushed it and the father instantly died.

The mother broke down, she witness her husband die. Jun in tear, screamed, Hikari did too. Daisuke only stood, with his father's blood on him. Leviamon threw Daisuke's father corpse to the side. "Daisuke, your father was trash and killed like one." Leviamon giggled.

Daisuke's eyes turned completely black and then red. Hikari moved back witnessing a blast of black energy shoot up. She looked shocked, feeling the intent of kill rise up. The power of malice, her fear came true, Daisuke lost control. He's mad beyond belief. Hikari saw two red eyes shine within the darkness and a roar came out that filled the city.

_End_


	35. Anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 35: Tokyo Invasion Part 13 (Anger)**

* * *

Beelzemon looked back and saw the rise of Daisuke's energy once again.

"This power," WarGreymon said, "what's going on?"

Beelzemon didn't hesitate, he kicked WarGreymon back. He moved towards the where the blast energy shot up.

"Wait!" MetalGarurumon screamed at Beelzemon who jumped to the ground.

"_Damn it Envy, don't be too cocky!"_ Beelzemon kept on running.

* * *

Hikari looked at the black cloud begin to completely fade. She saw DeVeedramon, but this one was different. The armor around the legs were now spiked and covered most of the legs. The armor around the arms were the same. It had armor on the upper parts of his head. It was like Greymon, but it was much more spiky and had a scar in the side of it's left eye. He was taller and his wings her wider and looked more like demon eyes.

DeVeedramon roared and Hikari noticed on both his palms, there were symbol like eyes. "Daisuke?" Hikari didn't know what to think.

DeVeedramon's eyes were now fixed on Leviamon. Leviamon giggled and moved back. "So scary," Leviamon thought. She flew up, "this is what I wanted to fight." Leviamon got excited, DeVeedramon moved forward.

Leviamon was suddenly kicked to the side, _"Mega Shot!"_ Beelzemon fired his strongest blast. The explosion filled DeVeedramon's head. Beelzemon landed on the ground and moved back. "Dumb ass, that thing can kill you!" Beelzemon screamed to Leviamon.

He moved back while the tail smashed down. He grabbed his left hand in pain. "That blast did nothing!?" Beelzemon looked up and saw DeVeedramon instantly heal his face.

Leviamon was behind DeVeedramon, she was holding a green energy staff. She went too stab him. DeVeedramon turned around and grabbed Leviamon. "He's quick!" Leviamon was about to be smashed down to the ground.

DeVeedramon's hand was cut off, Barbamon showed up holding Leviamon. "You shouldn't have angered him!" Barbamon growled and saw DeVeedramon turn his attention to him.

"We need to go!" Barbamon, still holding Leviamon, he flew away. DeVeedramon followed and as did Beelzemon.

Hikari looked in shock, in a quick instant WarGreymon landed in front of Hikari. "What happened!?" WarGreymon asked.

"Daisuke... he... he lost control..." Hikari choked up with fear.

"How?" Taichi asked, MetalGarurumon looked in shock. WarGreymon then saw the corpse of Daisuke's father. "No," Taichi growled.

"Taichi, I'll stay here and take care of Hikari, Jun and her mother. You go and make sure Daisuke makes it out safe." MetalGarurumon ordered WarGreymon.

"But-"

"No buts!" MetalGarurumon snapped, "Daisuke is not thinking and we can't afford to lose him. Go!" MetalGarurumon screamed and WarGreymon. WarGreymon didn't pause, he just flew towards the battle happening.

"I'm sorry," MetalGarurumon turned to Yamato and looked up at Jun and her mother in sadness.

* * *

Rosemon looked back, "Daisuke is angry," Rosemon thought as she was healing an injured Jyou, Koushiro and Sora. Rosemon felt the cold wind blow, she knew what Daisuke was feeling.

* * *

Beelzemon moved back, beside him was Leviamon. "You have got to be kidding me, we can't even hurt the thing!" Beelzemon took out his gun and fired it at the upcoming DeVeedramon.

"Beelzemon!" Lilithmon showed up right beside him. "I'm here now!" Lilithmon fired her _Demon Blast_. It hit DeVeedramon, but did nothing.

"He won't be easy to take down," Barbamon landed in front of them.

"I know, but we have a mission!" Lilithmon growled and looked at DeVeedramon. "You just had to anger him!?" Lilithmon glared back at Leviamon.

"I don't care, let's finish this," Leviamon moved forward to the giant dragon.

Leviamon was immediately hit by DeVeedramon's tail down. She was about to hit again, but Barbamon came. He used his staff to hold the tail back. "We need to work together, we all aren't all fully healed." Barbamon then saw DeVeedramon right palm going for him.

Beelzemon came and was holding back the palm. He looked at the eye and it started to charge a blast. "You have got to be kidding me?" Beelzemon said and DeVeedramon fired his blast. Barbamon and Leviamon moved to the side.

"Beelzemon!" Lilithmon screamed and looked back at Beelzemon who didn't have his right arm.

"He can generate blasts with both his arms, be careful," Beelzemon growled, DeVeedramon moved towards Leviamon.

"You won't hurt her!" Lilithmon moved in front of Leviamon and charged up a Demon Blast.

Leviamon and Lilithmon looked in shock. WarGreymon came in with Great Tornado and moved Lilithmon to the side. Leviamon made a staff and blocked DeVeedramon's tail.

Lilithmon was smashed to the ground. WarGreymon moved back and Lilithmon rose up quickly. "I won't let you take Daisuke and since he has enough power to kill you guys. I guess helping him won't hurt." Lilithmon growled at WarGreymon statement. "I'm your opponent now!"

WarGreymon put his claws up, he was ready to fight Lilithmon.

* * *

Leviamon moved back, completely missing her right arm. She regenerated very quickly, _"if I keep healing, I won't have enough power to even knock him out."_ Leviamon thought and turned around.

DeVeedramon fired one of his palm blast, Barbamon showed up took in the blast. "You think you're powerful because of your power up. Don't make me laugh, _Pandæmonium Lost!_" Barbamon completely engulfed DeVeedramon into a ripple of explosions.

DeVeedramon came out of it, with some scratches that completely healed. Barbamon took out his wand and blocked DeVeedramon tail.

DeVeedramon fired once again another palm blast, but Beelzemon blocked it with his bullets. "Sorry you overgrown bitch, you can't beat us all." Beelzemon laughed at the dragon. The Dragon growled, "come on, I'm ready," Beelzemon snickered.

"Watch out!" Barbamon said and something grabbed Beelzemon. It took him away to another place.

Beelzemon growled as he struggled, he was hit down into the roof a building. He landed on his feet, nearly breaking the roof. "Huh?" Beelzemon saw Valkyrimon landed in front of him.

"Who in the hell are you?" Beelzemon growled.

"I'm Miyako, but you might now care. I'm going to fight you," Valkyrimon took out her blade, Beelzemon powered up. _"That was Daisuke, he is angry from what I felt. Mimi, I'm sorry, but please take care of Ken and Iori."_ Valkyrimon thought.

She remembered finding Mimi and leaving the two just moments ago. _"I have to help Daisuke, he can still win this for all of us."_ Valkyrimon jumped forward to collide with Beelzemon into battle.

* * *

"I guess it's the two of us," Barbamon said looking at DeVeedramon stomp forward.

"It doesn't matter to me, I can finish him off." Leviamon said landing on the building beside Barbamon.

"Leviamon, he can kill you with his power. You're injured while he is fresh. We can only win if we work together!" Barbamon took out his wand and spun in around.

Leviamon grinned, "deal, you handle the blasts and I go for close combat." Leviamon leaned forward to prepare for a fight.

"I was thinking the same thing... go!" Barbamon jumped forward along with Leviamon. Barbamon was hit by DeVeedramon within seconds of moving. Leviamon couldn't say anything, she was slapped into a building.

DeVeedramon roared and put his head up. He was charging up a blast, it was slowly charging up. DeVeedramon then threw it at Leviamon's location. "Damn it," Leviamon thought.

Barbamon showed up and used his ability to suck the blast in. He finished and dropped to one knee, "so much energy," Barbamon thought as DeVeedramon growled. "Stay close," Barbamon took out his wand, ready for another round.

"Alright," Leviamon giggled, she got serious when looking at her right hand that twitched. _"Negative Blast took a hell lot out of me..."_ Leviamon thought, DeVeedramon once again moved.

"I won't let you kill her!" Barbamon shot out his _Dark Inferno_.

"Wow that's hot," Leviamon joked seeing the fire surround DeVeedramon. DeVeedramon came out of it with no scratches.

"Interesting," Leviamon moved forward with her green energy staff. She got out of the building and slapped his head down.

"What's wrong you overgrown-" Leviamon was slapped back into a building by DeVeedramon's tail.

"_She deserved that."_ Barbamon tilted his head. He got serious noticing DeVeedramon turning his attention to him.

"_Oh this is interesting, you aren't focusing on Leviamon. Is Daisuke breaking through his own darkness?" _Barbamon asked.

DeVeedramon shot a blast point blank that exploded the entire building. Barbamon showed up behind DeVeedramon, he moved back from the tail swing.

"Every movement is deadly, but I won't lose. Not when all their lives are on the line!" Barbamon screamed and moved forward. He saw DeVeedramon tail come down, he was split in half. He reconnected and aimed his claws to DeVeedramon's head.

"How about this! _Pandæmonium Lost!_" Barbamon moved back from his Level 4 _Pandæmonium Lost_ attack, he looked at the dust in front of him. He collapsed and panted heavily, "damn it, those two still took out a lot of me." Barbamon then looked up.

His eyes widened upon seeing DeVeedramon put both his palms forward. They both generated a blast, he opened his mouth and generated a bigger blast. They all suddenly connected, the ground around was rising.

Barbamon moved back and DeVeedramon fired, he hit Barbamon and moved him nearly across the city. Barbamon chuckled, he had his arms forward. "Good Daisuke, you manage to push me back even with my special move." Barbamon turned back to Greed and collapsed. "I hit my limit..." Greed fell forward.

DeVeedramon roared, filling the entire city with his screech. He turned his head and looked up at a high building.

"I love killing," Leviamon said and looked at her palms. "But I can't ignore the fact there are other trying to protect me. I guess I should do them a favor, they all came for my aid. But I don't want them to die." Leviamon powered up nearly destroying the roof of the building.

"I won't lose to you Daisuke!" Leviamon then made another energy staff. "I won't hold back, I'm going in like I'm going to kill you." Leviamon glared and DeVeedramon roared, he spread his wings.

Leviamon's face went to an insane smile, "Come on Bitch! I'm not done just yet!" Leviamon moved forward and as did DeVeedramon. She laughed in utter excitement as her and DeVeedramon collided.

* * *

Takeru came out of the building, he was fully healed and panting heavily. _"What's going on? I felt a jump of energy and just now nearly half of it went down. And Daisuke's energy, what the hell happened!?"_ Takeru thought while taking out his digivice.

He then saw a blast not too far away rip across the city. He was shocked to feel the energy surging out.

"I need to go now!" Takeru thought as he Bio-merged and turned to Seraphimon. He flew up and straight where the blast came from. He heard a menacing roar, "is that Daisuke?" Takeru asked.

* * *

"That isn't good," Mimi said while looking at the blast that ripped through the city. She looked back at everyone that was being healed.

"I can feel that Sloth is finally moving," Mimi growled. She clenched her fist to the point where her veins came out. "I can't move here, Miyako entrusted me with everyone here!" Mimi gritted her teeth.

She heard a roar, a roar she already heard before rip through the city. "Daisuke," Mimi looked in worrisome. "Don't destroy the city," Mimi's eyes once again went cold.

She couldn't argue with anger, she couldn't. She knew this was a personal fight, against Daisuke and who ever he is fighting. Daisuke's anger could be felt and Mimi just couldn't argue with it.

_End_

* * *

_Author's Note: Next Chapter will be the end of the Tokyo Invasion and the second to last chapter to the end of the Arc. Enjoy!_


	36. Showdown End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 36: Tokyo Invasion Part 14 (Showdown End)**

* * *

"You done good," Lilithmon closed her eyes. "But not enough," she looked back at the crater where Taichi laid.

"I could finish you off, but I need to help Envy," Lilithmon turned forward, but fell back. She turned to Lust, _"Damn it, my energy is too low."_ Lust thought as she fell back.

"Idiot," Taichi said while his head looked up the sky. "You fought Sora and Koushiro, of course I was too much for you." Taichi coughed.

"Sora... oh yeah that girl," Lust remembered, "I can feel your emotions towards her." Lust's vision began to fade at the same time as Taichi's.

* * *

Beelzemon looked to the side, Valkyrimon panted. "I want to make a deal," Beelzemon said and Valkyrimon looked shocked.

"I don't wish to fight you and say anything like abduct Daisuke for your life. It's almost time to go for us Sins," Beelzemon looked up.

"What?" Valkyrimon was shocked at Beelzemon giving information.

"Please, I won't kill anyone is you let me go. I want to go do something, you can go help Daisuke," Beelzemon turned around and walked away.

"_What is he saying?" _Valkyrimon looked in shock. _"I know I felt Taichi's energy drop, as did two other Demon Lords, but still. Does he actually care about them?"_ Valkyrimon clenched her fist. "Damn it!" Valkyrimon stomped on the ground.

She then flew to the other side heading for Daisuke. _"I'm sorry, but he needs my help!" _

* * *

"Sloth?" Greed opened his eyes and saw his younger sister with her left palm touching his stomach.

"I'm not a healer, but giving you energy will be enough." Sloth said and looked out at the building.

"Why? Sloth why are you helping me?" Greed asked, Sloth looked away.

"Same reason I will help that psycho I call as sister, Envy. Because you are important to me." Sloth looked down and kept on giving Greed energy.

Greed looked up, chuckled and let himself rest.

* * *

Leviamon moved back, she grinned looking at DeVeedramon missing his right hand.

"Come on!" Leviamon snapped and moved forward. The dragon shot out a blast with his left palm. Leviamon spun her staff to slap away the blast. It hit a building behind her, it ignited to an explosion.

Leviamon swung her staff and slapped DeVeedramon's head to his right. Leviamon then moved back dodging the the tail coming down. DeVeedramon put his right palm up and fired at Leviamon.

Leviamon grinned and blocked it with her wings. She then moved forward and fired a couple of blasts at DeVeedramon face. His vision was blurred by clouds.

DeVeedramon blew the clouds away and suddenly Leviamon stabbed his right eye. Leviamon made another staff and stabbed his left.

Leviamon kicked DeVeedramon's face to move back. An explosion came upon DeVeedramon's eye. He shook his head, but swung his right hand down. Leviamon spun to the left and dodged it.

She saw DeVeedramon fire a blast from his left palm. "That's supposed to harm me!" Leviamon slapped the blast down. It exploded below her, "you won't win," Leviamon spread her wings. "I'm finishing you here!" Leviamon flew forward.

DeVeedramon put both his hand to his face, he charged up his three blasts. He fired a giant blast Leviamon flew to it head on. The blast cut through the city and got to a large mass of water. Where an explosion felt around Japan happened.

Leviamon was behind DeVeedramon, DeVeedramon turned around and Leviamon stuck a staff in his mouth. Leviamon moved down and put two in his stomach.

DeVeedramon randomly fired, but Leviamon dodged them all. She put three on his back and went down to put two on each leg. Leviamon moved up and put three across his arms and threw her final one on his bottom jaw.

"This is where it all ends for you..." Leviamon got to the ground, the staff exploded. It completely engulfed DeVeedramon in it. She turned around to see the giant dust cloud that was left.

Leviamon bend forward and put her right hand back. She was charging up for _Negative Blast_. DeVeedramon came out of the dust cloud, he was broken apart. "Got you," Leviamon fired her blast that completely engulfed DeVeedramon.

Leviamon jumped up and fired with both her hands, two _Negative Blast_. Leviamon saw a giant explosion come up, she covered herself with her wings. Moments later, it was over, all was left was a dust cloud and a giant crater.

Leviamon flew down and spun her wings to clear some of the dust. She got down to the ground and looked up. "You have got to be kidding me," Leviamon growled, she saw DeVeedramon still alive and regenerating.

"I can't move my arms," Leviamon looked at her arms that felt completely paralyzed.

DeVeedramon growled and suddenly it roared. DeVeedramon looked at Leviamon before turning into data. Leviamon looked shock to see DeVeedramon's body disintegrate.

She looked and all that was left was Daisuke. Leviamon couldn't move, but she managed to smile. "I won," Leviamon laughed and then she stepped forward, she moved to grab Daisuke.

Leviamon then looked back and saw Seraphimon. Leviamon spun from Seraphimon's punch. "I won't let you take Daisuke!" Seraphimon screamed Leviamon slapped him down to the ground.

Leviamon made a staff and threw it at him point blank. Leviamon blew the explosion away, only leaving an injured Takeru.

"You fought well, but this is the end." Leviamon picked up Takeru around his neck. Leviamon looked to her left.

"No you won't!" Ophanimon came with an arrow. Leviamon slapped it back with her wing. She left go Takeru and hit Ophanimon with her tail. She then made her tail wrap around Ophanimon's neck.

She got her closer and punched her right in the stomach. Ophanimon coughed and turned to Hikari, Leviamon threw her right next to Takeru's body. Leviamon looked to the side and saw Valkyrimon with Daisuke on her shoulder.

"I'm still here! If you kill them! I'll run away and find someone fully healed. If you leave them alive, I'll personally fight you for who wins Daisuke!" Valkyrimon threatened, she was too late. Hikari sneaked out from Yamato. Takeru was on his way, she had no choice.

Leviamon moved to Takeru and Hikari. She turned to Envy and looked up. "It was well fought battle, but we win." Envy grinned as suddenly three lights came down. One hit Envy with Takeru and Hikari.

"No!" Valkyrimon screamed and let go of Daisuke. She tried to hit Envy, but the light wouldn't let her. She moved back and turned to Miyako.

Daisuke was getting up, "let them go Envy!" He growled, "I'll go with you." Daisuke coughed.

Envy looked at Daisuke and laughed. "Daisuke, that's too late now." Envy then looked down on the two Digidestined. "You have to come for them, but don't take too long. We might end up doing things to them." Envy laughed.

Daisuke growled, he stepped forward and saw Envy along with the Digidestined of Light and Hope get taken away by Envy. Daisuke dropped to his knees, he had an angry and sad look.

"Damn it!" Daisuke hit the ground, Miyako stood. She was in tears and disbelief. It started to rain once again.

"Guys!" MetalGarurumon landed with Taichi on his back who was injured. He turned to Yamato, while still carrying Taichi. "What happened?" Yamato asked looking at the face of Daisuke who was angry and Miyako who was crying.

In the distant, helicopter were coming to ensure the safety of the defeated city once again.

* * *

The Demon Lords were walking down the hallway leading to the main room. Gluttony was carrying an unconscious Lust. Envy was carrying Takeru and Hikari. Greed was limping and Sloth was walking forward.

They all get to the main room and looked up at Pride who covered his face in shadows.

Wrath came down and walked in front of Gluttony. "Is she okay?" Wrath asked and Gluttony gave Lust to him.

"Yes, she just needs rest," Gluttony explained, Wrath nodded and jumped to Lust's room. He placed her on her bed and put the covers over her.

"Very nice job, you all done well," Pride spoke to the Demon Lords.

"Daisuke is missing, what about him?" Wrath looked at Envy who placed Hikari down.

"I couldn't get him," Envy still carried Takeru. "I'm done for now. I'm going to play with Takeru a bit." Envy grinned and walked to the door in the left.

"So that means we have to capture him another day," Pride said and Envy started to break down laughing.

"Oh no, he's coming, this is just part of my plan. I tell you what I found out fighting him when I'm done with Takeru." Envy said and walked into a different room.

"So it has happened, we have caught the Digidestined of Light!" Pride said while spreading both his hands.

"That's good and all, but I need to sleep," Sloth said and jumped to her room.

"It will come, I can feel in my heart. I will be able to go back and rule all of humanity." Pride claimed and the Demon Lords just looked up at him. "Lucemon will make his grand return!" Pride laughed glared down at the body of Hikari.

* * *

Yamato stood in shame, his mother broke down crying. His father couldn't really say anything. Yamato neither, Sora was all bandaged up, she looked in sadness. She looked and saw Taichi glaring at the ground.

Him and his parents were more angry than sad. _"I can't say anything,"_ Sora thought looking at the two guys she once could say she loved.

All the Digidestined were bandaged up and ready to sleep for their first night after losing again.

Sora then looked up and saw her mother. She hugged her immediately, Sora didn't know what she could say.

Miyako, Iori and Ken reunited with their family. Koushiro was with Gennai, but was with his moments ago. Jyou is still injured, he is being cared by doctors. Mimi is alone on the roof of the hospital. Daisuke is no where to be found.

Sora heard a ring, she took out her phone. It was Koushiro, "hello," she answered. "What? You want me to tell everyone to come to your house. Oh for tomorrow, alright," Sora finished, "bye," she hung up the phone and sighed. "I guess," she whispered.

* * *

Daisuke stood over where his father died. His corpse was taken away, he looked down and growled. "It's my fault, I underestimated the enemy!" Daisuke shook angrily.

"It's not," Daisuke looked back and saw his sister, Jun.

"Jun, you should be resting," Daisuke spoke quickly.

"You should too," Jun walked up and punched Daisuke. Daisuke didn't move, it was a hard punch, but he couldn't feel it as much. "That didn't hurt and that was all I have!" Jun screamed and once again punched Daisuke.

"He died because he wanted to save me and my mom. I came out of the house first, I was the reason he was dead!" Jun punched Daisuke again, Daisuke didn't even feel numbness, a punch strong enough to knock out a big guy couldn't even faze Daisuke.

"So don't blame yourself... don't ever blame yourself!" Jun multiple times punched Daisuke, Daisuke just stood there. Jun's knuckles were bleeding, Daisuke hugged her and Jun broke down crying.

"I'm sorry," the two siblings said. It was almost like they were closer. For the first time, Daisuke was comforting Jun. Yet Jun somehow was comforting Daisuke at the same time. "I'm not going to let anyone else die," Daisuke whispered and hugged Jun even tighter.

_End_

_Next Chapter will be the finale of the Arc 2!_

_If you can, give me your best or top 5 fights, your best or top 5 moments, your favorite character in this arc and why if you want. Give me your best Sin Digidestined that you liked. Tell me also if you hated a character in Arc 1, but loved them in Arc 2_

_Review_


	37. Ending and Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 2: Bio-merge**

**Chapter 37: Ending and Beginning**

* * *

"So why are we here?" Taichi asked with all the Digidestined. They all were a bit bandaged up and healed.

"Why? I got some news," Koushiro sat down on his chair. "You see, Gennai and Azulongmon knows how to get to the world of the Demon Lords.

"That's great, we can save Hikari and Takeru!" Miyako shot up and Koushiro shook his head.

"The problem is getting there and when we get there. You see, the world they are in is blocked by a huge barrier. They would feel our energy when we get there and location. Also, when we get there, there is no known way back." Koushiro explained.

"So that means, we have to wait," Miyako put her head down in sadness.

"Not exactly," Koushiro said, "they figured out a machine that can transport us into the world without the Demon Lords knowing, but only one person can go in right now and none of us can even beat one Demon Lord."

"So basically we can go, but what about getting back?" Jyou asked.

"When we could open the Digital World, we made a machine called total rift. It broke the barrier and we could get back in and out. Now Gennai is going to make that same machine, but the only problem is leaving the worlds open freely and easily. What we analyze was that the leader of the Demon Lord has made his short coming Total Rift to get the Demon Lords to come."

"So okay, but there's another thing wrong isn't there?" Taichi asked.

"Yes, two things... one thing, we cannot communicate so when Total Rift is opened to come back. We have exactly ten minutes to come back and if Total Rift if messed with... there would be an immediate explosion that destroys the Rift. It's enough to kill any of us, so that means. When we come back, it has to be with no danger." Koushiro sat down calmly.

"I also find out something, when Total Rift is destroyed, for six months, the portal between this world and Demon Lord world cannot be open. But that's if its destroyed, which is least likely. But there's the chance of Demon Lords still using the Digital World to get to us."

"Alright, so what's the second problem?" Yamato asked.

"We don't exactly know if Takeru and Hikari are alive... there's no way for us to tell once inside the Demon Lord. Right now, they could be dead..."

"No they are not!" Taichi got up growling at Koushiro. "They still need Daisuke, so they want him to go. Here's the thing, we are going without Daisuke that day. We cannot risk Daisuke going!"

"I believe you for now," Koushiro closed his eyes. "But that's it, in four days, we will all go to the Demon Lord world and get back both Hikari and Takeru!" Koushiro put his forward.

"Right!" They all said at the same time.

* * *

Daisuke stood by the window, he looked down and sighed. He then jumped off and walked across the street. He went into an alley way, into the darkness.

* * *

Daisuke stopped in front a base, Gennai's main base in Japan. Daisuke broke through the door with his UlforceVeedramon.

"Huh Daisuke!?" The workers looked in shock. Daisuke slapped into the wall, which cracked.

Each screamed as they were all severely injured by Daisuke's attacks. Daisuke then went through the storage room. He looked and saw the Total Rift being build automatically. It was taking energy from Azulongmon's orbs.

Daisuke looked at a desk. He looked down and saw the capsule that had blue prints. It was the portal capsule, Daisuke took the blue prints and the portal capsule.

Daisuke then turned and went out the door. He looked and a worker that was just coming in. Daisuke gave him and evil glare.

"Daisuke!?" He screamed and Daisuke turned to UlforceVeedramon. He moved forward and punched him into a tree. It cracked the tree, UlforceVeedramon flew up and away.

Daisuke suddenly walked down the empty field of grass. This was where Takeru and Hikari were found by the others when Hikari was saved by Takeru from the Dark Ocean.

Daisuke was wearing a black shirt. He had on black jeans and black metal boots. He had a long sleeve, body long navy blue with hoodie coat. Daisuke also had bandages around his arms and forehead from his injuries.

"I don't care what happens," Daisuke pushed the button of the capsule. It quickly turned on and created a wave that surrounded Daisuke. It turned to a pool under him of complete energy.

A beam of light came down on Daisuke, it was just like how the Demon Lords escaped when they were done or out of time. "I'll save both of you..." Daisuke whispered.

"I have caused some hurt for both of you now. And it's my fault you're in this situation. So now... I'm going to save you both." Daisuke looked up and felt his body going through the portal.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry Taichi, I'm sorry Yamato, I'm sorry Jun, but I have to do this!" The portal shined brighter as it was engulfing Daisuke in it. "Now I go and enter the world of the Demon Lords!"

The portal finally closed, it left nothing. Only an empty plain field of grass. Daisuke is about to enter a battle in their territory.

_End_

_Sorry for short chapter, but nothing much to show_

_Well that's the end of Arc 2_

_So what? No announcement on something... like Arc 3_

_Glad you asked. Arc 3 will be released soon, hopefully. It will be called The Rescue, so look forward to that! It's also going to be the final arc and the ending of the Unbreakable Trilogy so hope you enjoy it! Please review and till Arc 3_


End file.
